Welcome the new Decade
by TheOkWriter
Summary: Eijiro Kadoya wakes up in a world with no memories in the land of Fiore with his camera and NeoDecadriver. If he wants to remember his past he will join a rowdy guild and might learn what his true purpose really is.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider and belong to their respected owners.**

In a land of Fiore, morning has ascended in the sky. The sun was ascending not too far off, the daylight reflecting off the water and the delicate breeze coursing through the air. In any case, it is a straightforward, ordinary day for a few people. In a beauty site flowers and trees.

There was a young fellow with a youthful complexion, dozing soundly. His hair was brown, the style being shaggy in the meantime. His skin was a light tan shading. On the off chance that one could tell, they figured he would be a year more youthful yet in all actuality, he is only eighteen-years-old.

He was wearing a black t-shirt under a magenta hoodie over that a grey blazer. For pants, he wore blue jeans that cover the top of his black sneakers.

He slowly opens his eyes revealing its brown color. He started to groan from waking up, "Ugh what happen?"

He slowly sits up, rubbing his head before taking notice of his surroundings. It looked like he ended up in some sort of harbor. What was he doing at a harbor? He tries to remember but nothing he can't remember a thing.

"Kid, you finally awake?" a voice asked.

The boy looked up to see the one speaking as it was one of the harbor workers. "Uh, yeah, how long was I asleep?"

"For about forty-five minutes. We tried to wake you up but it was like trying to wake up a rock."

"Oh sorry I hope I didn't distract you from your work."

"No, not really."

"Did I randomly fell asleep here?" the young man asked.

"Now that I think about you just showed up out of nowhere sleeping," the man answered.

"Oh ok, thanks for waking me up and sorry for bothering you." He started to get up padding his clothes to get any dirt or dust off. He was about to leave until the man stopped him.

"Wait are these your I thought they do because the color matches your sweatshirt?" the man asked as he was holding two items and they were both same color of his hoodie, magenta.

He took the two devices. One was a rectangular-like device that had eighteen symbols circled around and the other one was a box shape camera with a brown strap, it has two lenses and bottom of it said 'Property of Eijiro Kadoya'.

These items did feel familiar to him like they belong to him. And that name could be his name, was his name Eijiro Kadoya? Well, he's not going to figure it out by just standing there. He grabs the two items, put the camera around his neck and put the other thing away. He thanks the man and walks away.

He started wandering through the town he was in seeing some people doing magic around this town which he found interesting. Pondering for a moment, he was in a situation and he needed to figure out who he is. Though, as he does he soon bumps into someone, causing him and the one he bumped into to fall to the ground.

"Ow… Watch where you're going!" The voice called out, sounding feminine.

"Sorry!" He apologized until he realized who he bumped into. He bumped into a beautiful girl with shoulder length blonde hair that is tied into a small ponytail to the right side of her head. She has brown eyes, lighter than his own. She even has a curvaceous and buxom body. "Again, my apologies for bumping into you. I was just lost in thought."

"Ugh… it's fine." She moaned, standing up and clearing the residue off her, "I'm sad for my frame of mind. Simply irritated by some shabby snap is all." She huffed before peering toward him, "Hm? I like your look, is pink your favorite color?"

He shrugged, "It magenta but yeah I think it suits me."

She smiled, "My name is Lucy Heartfillia. Celestial Mage at your service!" She introduced. "And you?"

"My name is Eijiro Kadoya," He introduced himself with a smile of his own. "For me, well, I am a guy who learns the histories of the ancient past. An archeologist if you may."

"Oh! That's really awesome Eijiro!" She smiled, "So what brings you to Hargeon?" She asked him as the two began to walk.

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his head, trying to come up with something. "I was just passing through."

She giggled at his responses. "You happen to arrive at Hargeon because you were passing through?"

"Pretty much," He sighed. "I kinda don't have any money as well."

"You don't? Well, if you want I can help you out with anything."

"Really?"

"Of course! But…" she added, "I'd like your help in return."

"Hm?" He blinked.

"Well, I'm trying to find this guild I want to join. Do you think you help me find it?"

"I think I can do that," Eijiro said. "Oh wait one sec and stand there."

"Huh?" Lucy look at him confused before hearing a click.

Lucy saw him take a photo of her with his camera.

"Sorry for not warning you just wanted to take a photo of you," he said.

Lucy blush, "What are you going to do with the photo? Do work for a magazine?"

Eijiro shook his head, "No, I just take photos of interesting things I see."

"I'm interesting? You do know how to make a girl blush, Eijiro," Lucy said with her cheeks turning pink as his camera.

"Heh, sorry I guess it's a force of habit of randomly taking photos," Eijiro smiles.

Before she can say anything more their conversation was interrupted when they were girlish squeals from a lot of girls, catching both their attention.

"What was that all about?" Eijiro blinked. They look over the bridge to see a crowd of girls going all fangirlish to someone.

"It's Salamander from Fairy Tail!" Another girl squealed out as two girls run past the two.

"Salamander?" Eijiro blinked in confusion.

Lucy turned to him, surprised, "Wow. you really aren't from around here. You don't know who Salamander is?"

"I don't follow any local trends when I'm traveling."

"He's like the coolest member of Fairy Tail! Everyone knows who he is because he's not only cool, but he's known for doing such bizarre and destructive things! He can use fire magic you can't buy in a store too" She explained, "Come on! Let's go see him!" She called out, taking Eijiro as they follow after the girls.

~/~

Lucy kept dragging Eijiro by his hand as they followed, only to see a group of girls, crying out happily and squealing excitedly. "This must be it! Salamander is in the group!" She said with excitement.

Eijiro sighed, covering his ears upon the squealing. It was too loud for him. "Do you even see this 'Salamander'?" He asked his new companion.

"He's probably gathered around by these girls. I'm gonna push through and meet him! Maybe he'll let me join the guild?" She giggled happily before pushing herself past the horde of girls.

He sighs as he tries to follow her, "Pardon me, excuse me." He said politely. But as he does, he notices Lucy was just standing there, and oddly enough with a pink glow around her eyes in the shape of a heart. Was she in love with this Salamander too?

"Hey Lucy, are you alright?" he asked, waving his hand but he gets no response. He looks back as he notices a very handsome man with blue spiky hair, wearing a blue cape with a white shirt and red pants underneath as he was simply waving to the girls, winking at them and signing their autographs.

Eijiro guesses this Salamander was pretty high-class to get all these girls squealing.

"Igneel!" A new male voice called out.

Eijiro blinked before looking to his right, seeing a salmon-haired teen. The teen looks at the man as if he was expecting someone else. He even noticed a blue cat next to him walking with two legs. Now that's interesting so he secretly took a photo of it.

"Huh? Who the heck are you?" The teen asked, deadpanned and looking disappointed.

The man seemed to be shocked by the salmon-haired teen's reaction and question. Regaining his composure, he somewhat posed and asked, "If I said Salamander, would that ring a bell?"

He saw the teen wasn't there where he stood.

"Man… what a bummer." The cat sighed.

"And here I thought I found the one I've been searching for. Not some bum…" He said, only for a flash to run past Eijiro as he soon saw the girls that were around him as they began to beat the crap out of him like he just committed the worst crime. Eijiro took another snap at them

The man calmed the girls down but he noticed Lucy wasn't in her fangirl state of mind. "You alright Lucy?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." She nodded.

"Now then, I have some business at the next port, and you lovely ladies are invited!" The man said. "If you'll excuse me." He then snapped his finger as purple flames soon enveloped around him as he flew off on top of it like it was a magic carpet.

"Who the heck was that anyway?" The salmon-haired teen muttered.

"Um, excuse me," Lucy called to the teen, gaining his attention as she smiled at him.

~/~

A few moments later, the group arrived at a restaurant and ordered food for themselves after introducing themselves to one another. To which, Natsu, the pink-haired guy, immediately began to scarf down as soon as it arrived. And by scarf down, it meant that he was chomping on the food causing pieces of it to fly all over the place.

Happy, the cat, instead of eating some of the food Natsu was eating had a plate full of raw fish that he also began to eat. Eijiro and Lucy just simply stared at him as though he were some kind of strange phenomena. But that didn't mean Eijiro only got a small share of food before Natsu ate it all.

Lucy and Eijiro look at each other than at the two. "So you said your names were Happy and Natsu?" The blonde asked.

"Uh huh, you're nice!" Natsu said with his mouth full.

"Thanks, you can slow down we're not in a hurry and food's kinda flying everywhere." She said before a bit of food hit her forehead, much to her annoyance; while also lamenting that she now used up all of her money.

'_Where does he put all this stuff?'_ Eijiro wondered as he took another shot of Natsu and Happy.

"Um, Eijiro, did you really took a photo of them ?" Lucy asked seeing him take the photo.

"Well, I did say I take photos of interesting things," Eijiro answered.

"What exactly did you need help with, if you don't mind my asking?" She asked him, taking a bite of her own food.

"I don't how to feel being the same interested of food being chow down in increasing speed," Lucy deadpanned.

"Don't worry Lucy you're still one of the more appealing photos," Eijiro reassured.

"What's the other appealing photo?" Lucy asked with a blush.

"This town."

Lucy smiled at the compliment and the town was nice but she remembers what she wanted to say and turn back to the eating duo.

"Hey Natsu, I think that Salamander guy was using magic, a charm spell, to hypnotize the ladies in town into thinking they were in love with him. Those two rings use charm spells attract people against their own will, so that's why they ended up being banned. In fact, nobody even sells them anymore." Lucy frown. "I totally fell for his spell, but I snapped out of it thanks to you guys." She said with a thankful tone to Natsu and Happy, who were still busy chowing down.

"No problem," Natsu said with his mouth full of an octopus tentacle.

"I may not look like it, but I'm a wizard too!" Lucy commented, catching Eijiro's attention with that.

"You are? Well once you do some magic tell me so I can another photo," Eijiro commented.

"Yep, but I haven't joined a guild yet or anything." She said scratching her cheek.

"Guild?" Eijiro paused in bringing his drink to his lips.

"Oh, that's right, you're new here." Lucy reminded herself before turning to Eijiro and explained. "See, guilds are these organizations where wizards join together and share information and join work and things like that. Unfortunately, you aren't considered a full-fledged wizard until you become a member of a guild."

"But there are tons of them all over! I heard it's tough to get into some of the more popular ones and the guild I wanna join is the most popular one there is!" She kept talking excitedly before sighing happily. "Yeah, they're the greatest and they're always featured in Sorcerer Weekly. Oh if I can convince them to let me in I could just about die!" Lucy finished like a schoolgirl meeting her first crush. Natsu and Happy just looked at her with bemused looks before she waved a dismissal hand at them. "I'm sorry all this wizarding talk must sound like a bunch of gibberish to you guys, huh?" She then folded her hands and placed her chin on them. "But I'm telling you, I'm definitely going to join that guild someday and then I'm gonna take all kinds of exciting jobs and make tons of money!"

"Oh yeah?" Natsu finally said.

"You talk a lot." Happy finally spoke in a nonchalant manner.

"You guys were looking for someone right?" Eijiro asked.

"We're looking for Igneel." Happy said waving his paw, while Natsu was now scarfing a whole pizza.

"We heard a rumor that a salamander was coming through to this town so we came here to see him," Natsu said with his mouth full, again. "Turns out it was somebody else."

"Yeah, that guy didn't look like a salamander at all." Happy nodded in agreement.

"No kidding," Natsu said, crossing his arms. "I bet that poser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon."

Eijiro raised a brow on his statement while Lucy looked at Natsu with a confused.

"I don't get it," She said, "Your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?"

"No, you got it all wrong," Natsu denied. "He doesn't look like a dragon he is one."

Lucy looked at Natsu as though he had lost his mind.

Eijiro look at him curiously, "A dragon you say, as in a giant fire-breathing Salamander with wings; _that_ kind of dragon?"

"Sure, what other kind is there?" Natsu shrugged as though it were obvious.

"Aye, Igneel is a real live fire dragon!" Happy said with a raised paw.

"Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town!?" Lucy yelled, making Natsu and Happy raise their finger and paw to explain, but could not come up with an answer seeing as how Lucy had a point.

"She's right you two," Eijiro agreed. "I'm pretty sure he would have been flying around town than just standing there." His statement made both Happy and Natsu sulked, realizing he was also right.

"Well I think we should get going," Lucy said, after calming down and placing some money on the table waving to the three of them. "Enjoy the rest of your lunch and maybe I'll see you guys around."

"Thank you, ma'am, please come again." The waitress said before having a flabbergasted face towards Natsu as he and Happy both dropped to their knees and bowed to Lucy in thanks. Eijiro, on the other hand, had already finished his meal and was getting up to go with Lucy when the two of them did that.

"Thank you for the food!" The two of them said.

"You're embarrassing me!" Lucy chimed in before nervously waving them off. "It's cool; you guys helped me out earlier so let's just call it even. Besides, I gotta help Eijiro get a map of Fiore."

"I feel bad though because we weren't even trying to help her," Natsu said to Happy.

"Aye, we owe her something." The little cat agreed.

"I've got it!" Natsu said before pulling out the autograph 'Salamander' gave him before those girls pummeled him. "This is for you!"

"NO WAY!" Lucy shouted angrily before dragging Eijiro by his hood and out of the restaurant. "C'mon Eijiro!"

~/~

"You didn't need to drag me out that way, you know," Eijiro protested as she at long last let go of him hearing his protest.

"Sorry about that," She apologized. "Natsu was simply irritating the hell out of me."

"Can't fault ya there," Eijiro gestured. "I mean you for all intents and purposes made it evident you didn't need anything to do with that Salamander fellow and he went about as if he hadn't taken the indication."

"That cat, Happy, beyond any doubt wasn't helping things along." She deadpanned recalling how the feline treated her.

They found a bench to relax on the bench. As they relax Lucy was looking at a new magazine in her hand as she smiled softly, "Wow, Mirajane is so pretty! I wonder how you get into a guild anyway? Make an appointment or something?" She pondered.

"Beats me since I never been in one…" He shrugged with the truth. He honestly had no idea of how this land's system works whatsoever but he was slowly learning thanks to the information he has been gathering from Lucy.

"Still, the wizard's guild, Fairy Tail," She smiled. "They're just the coolest!"

"Ho~? You say you want to join the Fairy Tail guild?" A familiar voice rang out.

Popping out of the bushes was none other than Salamander. "S-Salamander!?" Lucy recognized.

"I've been looking all over for you, miss." He smirked, "I want to personally invite you to the party I'm holding on my yacht."

Eijiro narrowed his eyes slightly upon this. Something clearly wasn't right. How can he tell? For one, Lucy mentioned the guy having that Charm or whatever spell it was called. Secondly, he was a smart person to realize a few lies due to his studies that his parents wanted him to do, which he didn't like doing since he cared about traveling the world to learn from the ancient past and the fossils that lie in their lands.

"Sorry, your Charm spell won't work on me anymore! That things weakness is awareness." She pointed out. "Doesn't work on people if they know you're using it."

"Heh, just as I thought. Smart and beautiful." Salamander chuckled. "No matter, the invitation still stands for you." He said, before glancing at Eijiro, "He, though… isn't. I have no need for a third wheel."

He gave a small frown, feeling offended. "Are you sure I can take great photos of the charming Salamander?"

"Hmm," It looks like he was thinking about, "Tempting but no."

"Well Lucy here said, you used this charm spell just to get popular." Eijiro crossed his arms.

"Now, now. Don't get offended. I only did that to promote my material for what they'll see. But can you really blame me?" He shrugged.

"Even today shows that famous wizards are nothing more than jerks." Lucy sighed.

This, though, gained Salamander attention, "You wish to join the Fairy Tail Guild, correct? But haven't you heard of Salamander? One of Fairy Tail's great wizards?" He said to them.

"E-Eh!? You mean the Salamander of Fairy Tail!?" Lucy gasped.

"That is correct." He nodded, "Why else would I promote myself so openly?" He pointed out. "And if you wanna join, I could put in a good word for you. All I ask is to join me on my yacht tonight. Simple as that."

Lucy beamed, "Of course I will go if it means to join!"

"Lucy, are you sure about this?" Eijiro asked.

"If it means I'll join Fairy Tail, then of course!" She beamed.

"Well, I can't really stop I guess I'll trust your judgment," Eijiro said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," He nodded before turning to leave. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you Lucy; I'm glad you're getting into that guild you were talking about."

"Thanks and it was nice meeting you," She said waving to him as they parted ways.

~/~

It was practically sunset and Eijiro was still no nearer to discovering significantly more about the spot he was at, other than the reality the town he was in was called Hargeon; a little port close to the sea. However, subsequent to taking a look at a couple of magazines at a local store. Eijiro learns this spot is known as the Kingdom of Fiore and it's a nonpartisan country where enchantment and individuals went connected at the hip in regular day to day existence. While conventional people still made up a decent greater part of the populace, there were numerous wizards with a wide range of various enchantment in presence.

Like what Lucy clarified at the eatery, there were guilds of wizards that essentially made up a decent lion's share of the wizarding populace in Fiore. Every guild needed to comply with the law composed by the legislature or be coercively disbanded. Every guild likewise had an imprint that they stepped on every one of their individuals with the goal that individuals who enlist them to know which guild they're from. It may clarify the little tattoo that Salamander had on him. In any case, one thing was clear; guild wizards would, in general, get paid a considerable amount of cash and knew a wide range of enchantment.

He sat down on a bench near the docks. He looked out towards the sunset seeing the strange-looking seagulls fly overhead. 'But if magic brought me to this here and made him lose his memories, maybe there's a wizard out there who can use magic that can make him remember. The problem is if trusting a wizard that can help him without screwing with his brain.

His thoughts were interrupted by a boat horn and saw a boat pull into the docks. It sure was a strange looking one by Eijiro's standards, but then he saw a crowd of ladies wearing fancy dresses waiting to get on. That must be where Salamander is having his party.

Eijiro then noticed something, or rather someone among the crowd of girls was a very familiar looking figure.

"Lucy?" He whispered, standing up off of the bench. Sure enough, there was Lucy standing with the girls, almost not looking too pleased that she was there. Was she now having second thoughts?

Eijiro guts were giving him an uneasy feeling. He sighs knowing he has to probably have to save Lucy from Salamander.

~/~

It took some quick moving and some sensible stealth, because of the considerable number of long stretches of staying away from menaces, however, Eijiro could board the yacht as they were stacking some load into the hold. In the wake of getting on board, he chose to hold up until the ship started to move then he would attempt to discover Lucy and discover what Salamander was truly up to. So after what appeared to be sixty minutes, the ship at long last started to go in progress. Along these lines, subsequent to escaping the load hold, Eijiro started to meander the passages to the upper decks to discover Lucy.

"The supervisor beyond any doubt got an entirely decent pull today didn't he?" He all of a sudden heard somebody's voice, inviting him to cover up in an unfilled room, however, kept the entryway slightly open so he can tune in.

"I'll state," Another voice concurred, driving Eijiro to derive that they were a few the crewmembers. "We should make some quite great Jewels with the majority of the young ladies he brought locally available."

"No doubt, particularly that really blonde he took into his suite." The other crewer said obscenely. "She oughta be worth somewhere around several hundred thousand." That announcement made Eijiro glare, presently realizing what he was managing.

Human dealers, it figures, he glared. It absolutely clarified the demonstration Salamander was returned on around the local area and why he appeared to just appeal the women so effectively. Presently he just gotta discover Lucy and get ourselves back to shore!

In the wake of verifying whether the coast was clear, which it was, Eijiro grabbed his pace and figured out how to get onto the principle deck and snuck around, while keeping away from the team, planning to discover one of his new companions in this world. He really wanted to catch a portion of the young ladies tattling, however.

"That Salamander is so hot… "

"… He's an unbelievable wizard… "

"For what reason did he welcome that blonde airhead up to his private suite, however?"

That last one grabbed Eijiro's eye and he tuned in.

"That is to say, what's so uncommon about her? She is very brave ones on her, yet she doesn't appear much." a similar young lady fussed, making Eijiro nearly moan. "However some way or another, she figured out how to worm her way into his suit up best."

What she said made Eijiro turn upward and took note of light inside a room at the best deck of the ship. So with all the more quick moves and stealth, he could sneak up to the best deck and began searching for the way to the room. Simply then he saw something happening cry; and beyond any doubt enough, a large number of the young ladies were beginning to look languid and crumbled on the floor!

Oh dear, all that party sustenance and beverages must be medicated! I gotta discover Lucy, presently! He twofold coordinated his pace and afterward halted as he caught Lucy's natural voice.

"What do you believe you're doing?" He heard her state, inviting him to pursue her voice to another entryway. "I realize what you're doing, you're attempting to utilize rest enchantment."

"Impressive, my dear," He heard the smooth voice of "Salamander," state.

"See, I don't wanna give you the wrong thought," He heard Lucy once more. "Indeed, I wanna join the Fairy Tail guild; however I'm not going to date you to get that going."

Eijiro couldn't believe he let her own selfish desire to get herself into this situation.

"Hello, where'd you originated from?" A male voice said from behind Eijiro, causing Eijiro to worry, realizing he was busted.

~/~

Lucy Heartfilia was not having a decent day; first, she wound up paying excessively of her cash for a heavenly soul key, one that she had constantly needed indeed, and the man whom she paid possibly docked off a thousand Jewels when it was initially worth 20,000 when she had a go at utilizing her sex request! At that point, when she heard that the celebrated "Salamander" was in Hargeon, she went to go meet him and ideally get his signature when as it turned out he was simply utilizing illicit enchantment to entrance her and each young lady in the square before Natsu tagged along and snapped her out of it some way or another. At that point after both of them, in addition to Happy and a person named Eijiro, who said he was lost, went to go eat, Natsu needed to go and arrange a major supper that cost whatever remains of her well deserved money! From that point forward, despite the fact that she guaranteed she'd enable him to get a guide of Fiore, she understood that she couldn't pay for a guide to provide for Eijiro after they ate.

After they had gone their different ways, Lucy chose to hang out at the neighborhood park and read her most loved magazine about Fairy Tail, the guild she's for a long while been itching to join, when "Salamander" showed up guaranteeing that he was a piece of the extremely guild she needed to be a piece of and utilized his appeal enchantment on her once more! He even deceived her into suspecting that he could get her into the guild relying on the prerequisite that she told nobody that he was utilizing unlawful enchantment spells to do as such! Also, quite recently, he had endeavored to utilize a resting spell on her to thump her out and move her and each other young lady locally available as slaves!

"How might you be able to!?" Lucy hollered after she had heard what he had recently advised her. "You're going to hijack every one of these young ladies!?"

"That is our Salamander." One of "Salamander's" goons said gladly.

"We got a decent pull this time!" Another idiotic looking one said.

Lucy frowned and was going to go after her divine soul keys when she heard the way to the suite open.

"Hello supervisor, look what we have here!" Another one of "Salamander's" goon called, pushing somebody to the floor. "A stowaway!" Lucy hoped to see it's identity and was stunned to see that it was…

"Eijiro, what are you doing here!?"

Beyond any doubt enough, the kid she had met before that day, Eijiro Kadoya, was on the floor with one of "Salamander's" thug keeping his arms down while he was attempting to break free.

"Indeed, this is unquestionably a startling shock." The extortion stated, taking a gander at Eijiro with a jeer. "I didn't assume anybody would have the guts to sneak on board my ship without a welcome."

"Release him you creep!" Lucy hollered as she got her door keys, yet "Salamander" was faster and utilized some purple fire enchantment like a whip and snatched her keys from her hand and conveyed them to his and analyzed them.

"These are door keys," Salamander stated, in the wake of getting a decent take a gander at them. "So you're a Celestial Wizard? Just the wizard who is contracted can utilize this enchantment, so these completely pointless to me." With that, he tossed her keys over the edge, a lot to Lucy's extraordinary dread.

"What do we do with this one, boss?" The one holding Eijiro down asked, while regardless he battled in the goon's grasp.

Salamander at that point came up to Eijiro, got his jaw between his fingers to look at him and grunted. "He doesn't look like much, however, I'm certain our customer wouldn't see any problems no less than one male slave."

He prepared to utilize his rest enchantment on Eijiro when with astounding quality; Eijiro kicked the goon holding him down in the crotch making him let him go. Eijiro then brought his clench hand up and gave Salamander a decent uppercut before dashing towards Lucy to snatch her.

"C'mon, Lucy, we're leaving!"

"I think not!" Salamander differ as he snapped his fingers, making another flaring whip smacking it against Eijiro and pummeling him into the divider!

"Eijiro!"

Eijiro snorted as he felt an agony he had never felt in the wake of reaching the stopping point. He had been pounded by menaces previously, even had a couple of cuts and wounds that required lines in his lifetime, yet Salamander's enchantment assault was not normal for anything he had ever felt previously! It resembled somebody had taken a steel whip, absorbed it lamp oil and lit it ablaze before lashing it against his body. Shockingly, however, his garments stayed flawless; yet then the agony was still there. Lucy just looked on, maddened that Salamander utilized his enchantment to readily hurt another individual!

"You… " She snarled as tears framed in her eyes. "You would utilize enchantment to exploit others and hurt somebody? You're the most exceedingly awful wizard alive!"

Eijiro moaned as he brushed his correct hand where Salamander had hit him on his chest before he dropped it down

Before Salamander could hurt Eijiro any further, something smashed through the top of the suite and arrived before Salamander, his goons, Lucy, and Eijiro. At the point when the residue cleared, Eijiro and Lucy got a look at a well-known pink-haired numskull that they had met before around the local area.

"Hey, I know you!" Lucy said enthusiastically.

"It's Natsu!" Eijiro said in astonishment.

The vessel shook a little and out of the blue Natsu seemed as though he would lose his lunch, a lot shockingly, even Salamander's!

"I realized this was a bad idea, " Natsu moaned as he endeavored to hold in his own regurgitation.

"You are so lame!" Lucy scolded him.

"Not a good time to get seasick, Natsu!" Eijiro grunted, apparently recouped from the unexpected assault Salamander utilized on him.

"Hello, what are you guys doing here Lucy and Eijiro?" Happy's voice came making them admire see that he had a couple of wings on his back!

"Oh, Happy! That jolt Salamander deceived me," Lucy stated, showing the proprietor of the yacht, "He said he was going to get me into Fairy Tail! At that point, Eijiro appeared out of the blue before Salamander assaulted him." Then Lucy got on to what every other person was seeing. "Wait, since when did you have wings?!"

"I'll clarify that later alright?" Happy said before he broadened his tail and folded it over Lucy before flying up higher while conveying her. "Hang on!"

"After them!" Salamander requested his men, subsequent to escaping his dumbstruck look. "We can't make them answer to the Magic Council!"

Meanwhile back in the air, Lucy was looking down at the hole Natsu had made with a worried expression.

"Wait, what about Natsu and Eijiro!?"

"I can't carry three people!" Happy said as he flew away from the boat.

"PROMINENCE WHIP!" Salamander launched a string of magical attacks at Happy, who managed to evade them with surprising agility despite holding on to Lucy. He evaded it well enough that the strings of magical energy clashed and created a very impressive fireworks display with him and Lucy completely unharmed.

"That cat's quicker than he looks." Salamander commented, slightly impressed.

"Hey, guys…" Natsu's voice was heard as he was breathing hard while trying to hold himself up against the door with Eijiro next to him. "Did you forget about me?" Almost immediately, Natsu felt like he was gonna barf again!

"You're the worst back up ever," Eijiro told him getting away from the seasick guy before Salamander's goons jumped the two of them.

Off in the distance, Happy's transformation ran out and he and Lucy fell into the sea. Salamander paid it no mind as his men continued to pummel Natsu and restrained Eijiro.

"Forget about those two," He said referring to Happy and Lucy. "Let's just continue on to Bosco."

"What about these guys boss?" One of the goons kicking Natsu asked, but his kick was suddenly blocked by Natsu and was straining against the guy's foot.

"The Fairy Tail Guild," Natsu growled, pushing the foot away from his face. "You're a member!?"

"Yeah that's right," Salamander said smugly. "You've obviously heard of the guild."

Eijiro grunted as he tried to free himself again from the henchmen holding him. But before Eijiro could get out of the goons grip a huge tidal wave suddenly appeared out of nowhere and struck the ship forcing it and its occupants over to the town!

When it was all over, Eijiro was coughing up seawater while the ship itself was on its side buried in mud. Eijiro then got up to his feet and noticed Natsu was up on the ship and standing up as though his seasickness had suddenly disappeared.

"Natsu! Eijiro!" He heard Lucy's voice as he suddenly turned to see her and Happy safe and sound heading towards him.

"What happened? How did the ship get washed into the port?" Eijiro asked her, to which she suddenly gained a downcast look.

"I'll explain later," Then she perked back up. "But I'm glad you're alright, but what about Natsu?"

"Up there," Eijiro looked at Natsu as well, who was glaring at Salamander as though he had committed a serious crime besides the fact that he was a kidnapper.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild huh?" Natsu asked him again.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Salamander asked him, unsure what this kid was getting at. "Go get him, men!"

Eijiro, seeing now was a good time as any, turned to Lucy before pulling out one of his rings. "Lucy, you and Happy stay back."

"What are you gonna do?" Happy asked him, unsure what Eijiro was about to do.

"I'm gonna help Natsu out." He said walking to Salamander and his men.

Natsu's glare increased as a frown formed. He grabs the red coat before tossing it aside, ready to give it his all. With each grunt that approached him, he easily swats them away like they were nothing before he glared at him, revealing his right arm having a symbol. "My name is Natsu Dragneel! I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard. And I've never seen you before!" He exclaimed.

Hearing this, Lucy's eyes widened, "Fairy Tail…!"

"T-That symbol!" One of the grunts noticed, "This is bad, he's the real deal, Bora!"

"Geh! Don't call me by my real name, you idiot!" He called out, exposed.

"Don't call me that here!" Bora yelled, knowing his cover has been blown!

"Bora huh?" Eijiro said as he walked up to the ship. "So that's your real name?"

"I've heard of him," Happy said, recognizing the name. "That's Bora of the Prominence, a wizard formerly of the Titan Nose Guild. Rumor has it he was kicked out because of bad behavior a couple of years ago."

"I have no idea what you're trying to do here buddy, but I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy, or what," Natsu said as he slowly approached Bora and his men ready to fight. "But I'm not gonna let you dirty the Fairy Tail Guild's name!"

"And you've got a lot to answer for, Bora," Eijiro said as he somehow managed to jump up to the ship by Bora's men. "Using a fake name and illegal spells to kidnap girls and sell them? You should have been more careful."

"Oh really, you two think you can stop me?" Bora sneered at Eijiro as he stared at Natsu. "You boys take care of the idiot in pink; I'll take care of the other one."

"You got it, boss!" One of Bora's men shouted as they walked towards Eijiro, who merely smirked as brought the DecaDriver

Eijiro placed the device on his waist making its belt strap to bind itself to his waist. As he already equipped his gear, another device appeared on its left waist. It's a thick metallic white box with some kinda tube on its side. It also had a black stripe with a symbol of a pink barcode-like mask in the middle of it.

"Well, let's start this."

After he pulled the metallic plates of the driver to turn its middle part clockwise, Eijiro opened the Ride Booker to reveal an album of stacked cards. He took the front one to reveal a picture of a figure in a magenta helmet. It had a pair of green visors and it looked like that five black cards were stuck on it, forming lines and horns for the helmet. It also had a yellow gem on its middle horn.

Eijiro held the card to the front, pointing at his enemies. He glared at them and flipped his card before inserting it to his driver belt and shouted, "Henshin!"

**KAMEN RIDE:**

As the belt announced the word, a hologram of its word appeared in front of the driver and a repetitive stand by sound was played to prepare for its next sequence and everybody could suddenly felt a shift of power.

He then pushed the metallic sides back to its original position along with the middle part, closing the Driver belt. Announcing its next sequence, a new hologram was displayed with a word according to how it sounded.

**DECADE**

Eighteen spectral shadows formed a line on both of Eijiro's sides, each with a symbol on its middle. The shadows soon merged to Eijiro one by one as he was enveloped with materializing armor parts followed by mechanical screechings starting from its waist forming from the torso to the thighs, legs, arms, shoulder pads and finally forming the helmet.

The full-body armor had an 'X' shaped black line with white outlines along from its right shoulder pad to its chest piece. It was a bit bulky but still looked that it matched Eijiro's body posture. Its color was plain black and grey at first along with white on its inner arms and legs, except for its green visors.

Several black cards appeared from the driver, flying towards the Bora's men harming any nearby ones for a while. After fending them off a bit, the 'cards' soon flew towards Eijiro's head. The cards only attached to form the helmet's horns like the picture in his card without hitting his own head.

Everybody was in awe on how Eijiro summons this pink armor that was giving this sense of great power.

"Woah, I didn't know he could do that," Lucy said wide-eyed.

"Cool! If he joins Fairy Tail I have to challenge him," Natsu said.

"But his power feels like Erza and Mirajane combine," Happy said looking at their new friend.

"Is he some requip mage?" asked one of Bora's men.

"With the combination of card magic?" Questioned another grunt.

"W-What is this?! Who the hell are you?!" Bora shouted.

"Just a passing-through Kamen Rider," Eijiro said. He doesn't know why he said those words but he felt like he said it many times before. "You better remember that!"

"Kamen Rider?" Lucy quirked her eyebrow at his title.

"I don't care what you call yourself," Bora shouted, snapping his men out of their funk. "Get him!" Bora then turned to Natsu. "As for you," He then extended his arms and another magic seal appeared in front of him. "Prominence Typhoon!" A wave of purple fire magic shot out towards Natsu and engulfed his location.

"You heard the boss," One of Bora's men shouted as he turned towards Eijiro. "Get him!" With that, they all charged at him again.

"Natsu! Eijiro!" Lucy cried as she saw the attack hit Natsu. She looked at Happy, but he didn't seem worried at all about Natsu.

Bora just simply grinned smugly, thinking he had won this little battle and finally put the brat out of his misery. "That's the way it goes, the bigger the talk the weaker the man."

"Oh man, this is so gross!" A voice behind the pillar of flames said, catching Bora's attention.

"Are you really a fire wizard? 'Cause these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted!"

To his and everyone else's surprise, Natsu stood there silhouetted in the fire…and sucking up the flames into his mouth! Within the span of a few seconds, the flames were all sucked up by him and he wiped his mouth.

"Thanks for the grub, poser." Natsu thanked him confidently.

Eijiro then took this as his cue, and he swung around, roundhouse kicking Bora's men away from him and back to their boss while looking a little surprised at what Natsu had just done.

"Okay, someone tells me what just happened here?" Lucy asked.

"Who are these kids!?" One of the men Eijiro had kicked asked, still stunned.

"Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu." Happy said with a dark look in his eyes.

"I've never seen magic quite like that!" Lucy looked at both boys as they slowly approached Bora and his goons.

"Now that I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out!" Natsu said clenching his fists.

Natsu then slammed his fists together and a magic circle with a dragon's head appeared briefly before he took a deep breath.

"FIRE DRAGON'S..." He brought his hands to his mouth as though they were a funnel and shouted. "ROAR!"

Then a massive stream of flames shot out in front of Natsu and struck the bad guy creating a small explosion. When the dust settled, the ship was nearly gone and some of Bora's men were down for the count. Bora himself escaped the carnage on a stream of his purple magic while the other men had managed to jump out of the way. One of his men finally realized something.

"Hey Bora," He said, his voice quivering. "I swear I've seen this guy before! The pink hair and the scaly looking scarf; there's no doubt about it, he's gotta be the real one!"

Lucy realized it too and uttered in shock, "Salamander?"

"Shall we kick their asses, Natsu?" Eijiro asked, standing next to Natsu.

"Oh yeah, let's do this!" Natsu agreed as he clenching his fists again, this time flames engulfed them.

Eijiro took out his Ride Booker and brought out a card and insert it into his Driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST**

He charged his weapon into gun mode and aimed at Bora's men, firing more powerful rounds to them followed by not only four, but dozens of moving pink spectral guns, all aimed at the same targets. He kept firing at them before finally knock out unconscious.

"Woah! So, all the cards are what give you powers?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, something like that, why don't we end this already Natsu. I feel like we gonna attract unwanted attention from the authorities," Decade told him.

Natsu grinned as he ready his attack while Eijiro brought another card putting it in the Driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE**

Ten holographic Decade symbol cards appeared in front of Eijiro as jumps up and delivered a side-kick.

Natsu brought his fist back and shouted. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

He then slammed his fist into Bora's face as Eijiro kick Bora in his stomach.

Lucy, on the other hand, was just impressed with how Natsu and Eijiro had handled Bora and his goons. "Wow, that was amazing!" But then she sweatdropped as she also noted something else. "But they kinda went a little overboard!"

Eijiro heard her statement and saw the level of destruction that was done to Hargeon before removing the Decade Rider Card and transforming out of his armor.

"Yeah, I think we overdid it." He said, a little overwhelmed with what he was seeing.

Just then they heard the telltale sound of armor clanking towards their direction. Turning towards the sound, Eijiro saw several armored and armed men approaching them.

"Who the heck are they?" Eijiro asked as he stood next to Lucy.

"The army!" She unintentionally replied before both of them were grabbed by the pink-haired Dragon Slayer they had just met.

"Oh crap! We gotta get outta here!" Natsu shouted as he dragged the both of them at unbelievable speeds making the two of them literally hang in midair.

"Where are you taking us!?" Lucy shouted.

"Just c'mon!" Natsu shouted back before turning to her while Happy flew overhead. "You said that you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild didn't ya?" Lucy looked at him in surprise before he gave her a big grin. "So let's go!"

A huge smile began to grow on Lucy's face before she nodded. "Alright!"

Natsu then turned to Eijiro. "You can come to Eijiro. You said you needed a job right? We got plenty over at the guild!"

Eijiro looked at Natsu and then to Lucy before nodding with a smile. "Well, it sure beats staying here!"

"Well then let's hoof it!" Natsu shouted as the three of them continued to run away from the armored soldiers chasing them.

**AN: I was inspired by another story to in crossover of Fairy Tail and KR Decade. Have you guys heard they announced the new name for Japan new era and it's Reiwa Era? So let's be prepared for some Reiwa Riders on October or September and with a new era of Riders to come means new crossover fanfiction all us Rider Fans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider and belong to their respected owners.**

In a room five people were having a meeting, talking about the whole incident caused by the Fairy Tail member Natsu.

"This time those Fairy Tail has done it again! This time, they have destroyed an entire port!" an angry voice boomed into the extravagant halls of the Supreme Court of the Magic Council.

"What's the matter with them?!" Another Councilman concurred, to add on to the general disdain against the Fairy Tail guild.

"I'm actually quite fond of those dimwits and their laissez-faire attitude." The azure-haired Councilman Siegrain remarked with a smirk on his face. Beside him was a short old man named Yajima, who was quick to support Siegrain.

"Hmm… They may behave like fools, but we mustn't forget they are also an extremely capable lot."

"Yes, they present quite the quandary." Another Councilman piped up.

"I think we should leave them be. After all, if it wasn't for those fools, think of how dull this world would be." Siegrain commented, and even though some Councilmen were still annoyed with that particular Guild, that seemed to settle the matter and they moved onto other business. "But I want to talk about the pink armored figure."

"He fits the description of what that man warned us about," a councilwoman with dark purple hair, Ultear said.

"Yes, what did he call him," Siegrain try to remember, "Oh that's right the Destroyer of Worlds."

~/~

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy said proudly as the four of them stood outside of a massive building near the lakeshore where Magnolia was located.

Eijiro had to admit, amazed by the building. The building consists of three floors and incorporated several architectonic styles that Eijiro recognizes. It took the shape of a pagoda with each floor being smaller than the one below. The roofs had extremely long, arched tiles lined up with one after the other and possessing simply curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof-top, the summit sat a simple round dome. He got his camera and took a photo of it.

"Well, let's go on in!" Natsu said before he approached the doors and promptly…kicked them both open shouting, "WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!"

"We're home!" Happy followed as the people inside turned to greet the two of them jovially.

If the exterior of the guild hall was impressive, the interior was just as amazing. The inside was similar to a large lunch hall and mainly consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Over in the back was what looked like a bar with drinks of different kinds right next to a staircase that undoubtedly led to the second floor of the building. The people inside all dressed in a wide variety of clothing designs that were both familiar and unfamiliar to Eijiro but he paid no mind to that. From the way they all greeted Natsu, despite his unorthodox entry, they were used to him coming in like that and seemed to know him quite well.

"So I heard you went all out in Hargeon, Natsu!" A buck-toothed member, Krov, said. "Had to go starting trou-."

But before Krov could finish his sentence, Natsu kicked him square in the face knocking him back and wrecking the tables much to both Eijiro and Lucy's surprise!

"Why did you do that!?" Lucy shriek.

"You lied about that Salamander!" Natsu yelled, flexing his arm at his fellow guild member. "I oughtta kick your butt!"

Everyone else just simply watched the exchange as though it were normal.

"It was just a rumor!?"

"You wanna fight? Let's go!"

With that, the two of them clashed sending more members flying from their exchange and sending tables, benches, and dishes flying all over the place.

"Now, now, Natsu I think you need to calm DOOOWWN!" Happy started before he was hit by another member and crashed into other members of the guild like a furry pinball.

This caused a chain reaction that pretty much turned the fight into an all-out brawl. Tables were being overturned, dishes, bottles, and glasses were being shattered, and chairs and benches were being used as weapons.

Despite the chaos, Lucy managed an excited smile despite her dumbfounded shock of the fight. But for Eijiro he was taking a few good shots of the commotion.

"Oh wow, I'm actually standing inside the Fairy Tail guild hall!" She said gleefully.

"It sure is stimulating place," Eijiro commented as he took the last few shots.

"So Natsu made it back huh?" A young man about Natsu's age said and, much to Lucy's embarrassment was only wearing his boxers!

He had spiked black hair, a well-built body, and his Fairy Tail guild mark was stamped on the right side of his chest in dark blue. He also wore a necklace with a pendant that was a tiny sword.

"It's time we finished this once and for all, Natsu!" Gray said as he approached the dust cloud where Natsu and the others were brawling.

"Gray, your clothes!" A girl from the bar called out. Eijiro looked over and immediately his eyes turned into hearts at the sight of her

The girl in question was about his age with brown hair that ended past her shoulders, a pair of purple eyes, and fair skin. She wore just a light blue skimpy bikini-like shirt, dark red pants with a single belt, a pair of sandals, six matching bracelets and two matching armlets on her biceps. Her Fairy Tail guild mark was stamped on the left side of her waist in black. She held a wineglass in her hand and was sipping from it.

"I don't have time for that!" Gray shouted at her, stopping his approach to the brawl.

Cana gave an exasperated sigh and put her wineglass down. "See, I don't date the men in this place because they have no class." She said before proceeding to pick up an entire keg of alcohol and drink from it, much to Lucy and Eijiro took a shot of her.

"Come here and fight me Natsu!" He shouted, kicking a wrecked table away.

"Not until you put some clothes on!" Natsu yelled back, gripping Krov's head.

"It's only noon and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies!" Another man's voice said, catching Eijiro and Lucy's attention.

Behind them was a very tall, muscular man with semi-dark tan skin, spikey white hair and blue eyes. He wore a somewhat schoolboy uniform with the top collar unbuttoned and a pair of wooden sandals. Under his right eye was a scar that went from below the eye to his lower earlobe. His Fairy Tail guild mark was stamped on the left side of his neck in black.

"I'm a real man, want me to prove it to ya!?" He yelled, flexing his muscles.

"I can't believe he's encouraging them." Lucy groaned.

"I think all that muscle influences his brain," Eijiro said.

But Gray and Natsu turned to him and yelled, "Butt out!" before punching him clear across the room.

"They knocked him out that easily!?" Lucy exclaimed stunned at what just happened.

"I guess he wasn't a real man after all," Eijiro remarked.

"Jeez, it's so noisy in here." A suave voice said over the din of the fight. Eijiro and Lucy looked to see a young man with light blue tinted sunglasses and two young women hanging on his sides sitting on a bench nearby.

The young man in question wore a green jacket with white fur on the collar. An orange shirt with some sort of emblem on it. His hair was orange, short and spiky. The two women hanging off of him swooned as he held them in his arms.

A glass mug suddenly hit Loke on the head knocking him back a little and startling his two lady friends.

"Are you alright?" One of them asked while he scowled before getting back up.

"I'm gonna go fight, only to protect you two." He said flirtatiously to the two of them.

"Good luck Loke!" The ladies said as he posed for them.

"And he's definitely off my list." Lucy said, crossing Loke's picture in what looked to Eijiro like a "possible boyfriends" book, much to his surprise as to where she got it. She then turned to survey the chaos still going on. "What the heck is with these people? There's not one sane person in the whole place!"

"You wanted to join a guild called Fairy Tail, you should have expected the weird," Eijiro told her as he stills take photos of the brawl

"Hello, are you two new here?" A friendly female voice asked the two of them, making the two of them turn.

The person before them was a beautiful young lady about older than both newcomers. She has long flowing white hair that had a top ponytail and ended at the small of her back. She wore a red sleeveless dress that showed off her curvy figure but still kept her modesty. She had soft blue eyes and pale skin and wore a flower bracelet and a necklace just above her well-endowed chest. She carried a tray of drinks and smile as she approached the two of them.

"It's Mirajane!" Lucy all but squealed with hearts in her eyes. "In the flesh!"

Eijiro guesses she must be a big celebrity in the vogue of magical guilds.

Lucy quickly composed herself and pointed at the chaos. "Umm, don't you think we should try to stop them or something?"

"It's always like that around here, I just leave them alone," Mirajane said looking at the fight before turning to the two of them again. "Besides…" She didn't finish as something slammed into her and knocked her to another table and bench. It was none other than Elfman who had been thrown at her.

"It's kinda fun don't you think?" She said weakly before fainting a little.

"AHH DON'T DIE MIRAJANE!" Lucy shouted desperately before someone crashed into her. When Eijiro looked to see who it was he lowered his camera because he doesn't take does kind of photos.

It was Gray, no longer wearing his boxers seeing as how Natsu had them and was twirling them around in his hand while standing on Krov, who was now out of the fight. Needless to say, seeing the young man in his birthday suit was something neither Eijiro nor Lucy needed to see as she covered her eyes but allowed one to slightly peek blushing the whole time.

"Damn it Natsu, give me back my underwear!" He yelled before turning to Lucy. "Excuse me miss, but can I please borrow your underwear?"

"As If!" She shouted batting him away with a paper fan then gets picked Lucy up bridal style by Loke.

"These guys are so insensitive, a girl has needs," He said before being punched away by Elfman, making him drop Lucy.

"Real men speak with their fists, Loke!" He yelled before he was kicked away by Natsu!

"I told you to butt out!" He said.

"Aye!" Happy said, popping up out of nowhere.

"Ugh, it's so loud, so much for having a drink to relax." Cana sighed in disgust before pulling out a card and putting some of her magic into it. "That's enough you guys, I suggest you knock it off!" She called out to them as a magic seal appeared in front of her.

Gray smacked his right fist in left palm causing a blue mist to appear along with a light blue magic seal to appear next to him.

"Oh yeah, says who!?"

Elfman roared as a magic seal appeared above his hand before phasing through his right arm turning it into stone. Meanwhile, Loke brought a ring of his own to his waist and a green magic seal appeared in front of it.

"You punks can be such a nuisance!"

Lastly, Natsu clenched his fists causing torrents of fire to erupt around them just like what happened back in Hargeon.

"I'm ready for ya!"

Lucy brought Happy up in front of her with a sign around his neck that said 'shield' on it as though he would protect her from the attacks that were about to occur while looking frightened by this whole thing.

"They always fight like this?" She asked Happy.

"Uh huh." The cat answered plainly.

"You don't seem worried!" Lucy cried. "What about you Eijiro, you're not freaking out as well!"

"I'm just seeing how this turns out," He replied taking more photos with his camera. "This brawl should have a good ending."

Just then a massive sized foot stomps on the ground, "Will you fools stop bickering like children!" A massive-sized shadow that towers over everyone else in the building yell out.

"A giant!" Lucy yells out in fear as tears run down her eyes.

Anyway simply like that everybody halted and froze in their spots and what they were going to do stunning Lucy and Eijiro.

"Oh, you were here Master?" Mirajane says with a smile on her face even though having just recovered from her knockout.

"Yes." The shadowy figure says as he looks down at Mirajane.

"Master?!" Lucy shouted in shock as she looks up at the shadowy figure again while Eijiro took a photo of the giant man.

Meanwhile, Natsu, however, was quiet as he laughed maniacally at his fellow guild mated, "Everyone's scared as babies! Looks like I w—"

However, Natsu was unable to finish as the other foot of the Master came down on him crushing him underneath it causing Lucy to yelp in fear.

"Yes, sir!" Lucy squeaked herself just as the giant began to shrink down with a loud groan.

As the giant continued to shrink down to size, both Lucy and Eijiro noticed that he became a rather short man with gray hair, a mustache, and wizened looks. He wore what could only describe as a jester's hat with light orange and blue stripes, a matching jacket and pants, brown shoes, and a white t-shirt with the guild's symbol on it. Only Lucy was just dumbstruck as the giant was now a small man who looked no taller than a child.

"He small now?" Eijiro muttered in stupefaction.

"He's tiny! This little guy is really in charge here?" Lucy questioned, not believing what she's seeing either.

"Of course he is," Mirajane cheerfully answered, as though it was normal seeing him like that. "Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov."

Master Makarov jumped into the air towards the gallery in a flip just to hit his head on the railing making Eijiro and Lucy flinch a bit. The elderly man immediately recovered before remaining on a similar railing he shrouded his head on and made a sound as if to speak and gazed down at everybody like a scolding father.

"You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clods!" He scolded to everyone in the guild, who had started paying rapt attention to him. He then pulled out a stack of papers from behind his back. "Just look at the amount of paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!"

Eijiro's ear perked when he heard Magic Council, he has to check that out about this council later.

"Have you lost your minds?!" He shouted at them as his body trembled with anger. "All you kids are good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me!" This made everyone in the guild look down in shame as though they were children being scolded by a parent.

Makarov, however, calmed down a bit and grinned. "However, I say to heck with the Magic Council!" He said, igniting the papers in his hand on fire and tossing them out allowing Natsu to leap up and start eating the fire. This made Eijiro and Lucy really pay attention now.

"Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason comes from reason right? Magic isn't some miraculous power; it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is following rules then our magic will never progress!" As Makarov gave his speech, Lucy and Mirajane looked at each other with smiles and Eijiro just listened in, almost inspired by what he was saying. "Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you! Follow the path of what you believe in! Because that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" He finished his speech raising his hand in the air with his thumb out and index finger up and the back of his hand facing everyone. The rest of the guild cheered and mimicked his gesture.

Eijiro couldn't remember his past and thought of just traveling the world to get him to remember. That was until he met Lucy, she was a cute girl but not a girl who has the strength to fight. She may have celestial keys but that's all she got having spirits to fight for her. Lucy wanted to join the Fairy Tail Guild, then met Natsu and Happy who happens to be part of Fairy Tail. As Lucy got her wish of finding Fairy Tail, Eijiro thought of just leaving her here and to find his way home but after hearing that old man speech he might reconsider.

"Well, now that that's settled," Mirajane said, breaking Eijiro of his own thoughts. "Why don't we get you two your guild marks?"

"Just like that?" Lucy questioned, wondering if she heard wrong. "No interview, no questions, or anything like that?"

"Nope," Mirajane said with a shake of her head. "If you're looking to join our guild, all you need to do is ask."

"Cool!" Lucy said cheerfully before composing herself. "Oh, where are my manners, I didn't even introduce myself. My name's Lucy Heartfilia."

"Welcome to the guild, Lucy!" Mirajane welcomed her with her bright smile before turning to Eijiro. "What about you, are you here to join the guild too?"

"I thought of just leaving Lucy here but I can say the guild caught my interest," Eijiro smiled. "So, yeah I'll join."

Eijiro put his left hand forward for Mirajane to put the Guild stamp.

Lucy looked so thrilled that she became a member of Fairy Tail but Eijiro as well as she was also hoping for him to join as well. With her excitement, she walked over to Natsu to show him.

"Hey Natsu look!" She practically squealed. "Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand!"

Natsu, however, didn't even turn to look at her considering he was staring at a bulletin board containing fliers for job requests.

"Oh yeah? That's cool, welcome to the guild Looney." He said blandly, not even bothering to sound enthusiastic.

"THE NAME'S LUCY!" Lucy shouted indignantly.

Eijiro just shook his head at Natsu's attitude and drank the juice he Mirajane to give him after introducing himself to some his new guildmates.

"So, those fliers on the board are jobs so we can earn jewels, am I right?" Eijiro asked Mirajane.

"Yes that's correct," she smiled.

Eijiro will have to take some jobs and find a place to live. He could live in the guild but it was too rowdy for his taste.

"So, Eijiro, what kind of magic do you use?" The alcoholic known as Cana asked.

"I can transform into armor with these," he answered as he shows his driver and his Rider Cards.

"You use Requip Magic with magic cards?" Mirajane asked as she looked at his devices and cards.

"That's cool I use Magic Cards as well," Cana said as she brought her cards and show to the Rider. "I can't use it to transform for armor but it does let me read other fortunes."

"Can you tell me what my fortune is?" Eijiro looking curious.

Cana took a look at her cards reading them wondering what the future has in store for him.

"Hmm, well the cards say you'll meet a Treasure Sniper," the heavy drinker inform him.

"A _Treasure Sniper_, hmm, I'll keep an eye out," Eijiro said as he put his Driver and cards away.

"Are you not going to requip to your armor?" Elfman asked.

"Let's save for a surprise, Elfman," Eijiro said.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" A little boy's voice said over by Makarov, catching Eijiro attention.

Sure enough, standing in front of the bar looking at Master Makarov in a pleading and hopeful look was a boy about 7 years of age with narrow blue eyes, dark violet hair, and wearing a pair of brown shorts, sandals, and a green t-shirt with a stylized 'S' on the front.

"You're starting to work my nerves, Romeo," Makarov told the child in an exasperated tone. "You're a wizard's son; have faith in your father and wait patiently for him."

"But sir," The boy, Romeo, said. "He told me he'd be back in three days, and he's been gone for about a week now!"

"If I remember correctly he took the job on Mount Hakobe," Makarov recalled as Lucy came and sat at the bar.

"That's right and it's not that far from here so why won't somebody go look for him!?" Romeo yelled desperately at the elder man.

"Listen, kid, your old man's a wizard!" Makarov all but shouted back. "And like any other wizard in this guild, he can take care of himself! Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait." He said with a note of finality

But Romeo clenched his fist and delivered a right hook into Master Makarov's face knocking him off the bar.

"JERK!" He shouted as he ran out of the guild hall with tears in his eyes. "I HATE YOU ALL!"

"That's gotta be tough," Lucy said as she watched the boy with a look of pity.

"Mhmm," Eijiro nodded with the same look before turning to Mirajane. "Who's the boy?"

"That's Romeo," She answered him. "He's the son of one of our most prominent wizards, Macao Conbolt. He comes to the guild with his dad a lot and he's been asking the master if his father has come back from that job Master had mentioned."

"Makarov should let the boy worry isn't that the point of having a family for them to worry about you," Eijiro commented finishing his drink.

"I know it sounds like the Master doesn't care," Mirajane said as she cleaned a bottle with a cloth. "But he really is worried."

Suddenly, loud sound of a punch was heard, causing the two to see that Natsu left a dent in the board as he leaves the guild.

"Geez! What the heck Natsu?" One guild member questioned him. Natsu ignored them as he leaves.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Nab yelled pointing at the damage Natsu caused. "You almost broke the board Natsu!"

But Natsu ignored him as he and Happy walked out of the guild.

"This doesn't look good master; you know how he can be," Nab said as he joined Makarov at the bar. "I bet he's going up to Mount Hakobe to save Macao."

"When is that kid ever gonna grow up?" The bucktoothed member, Krov, said in exasperation.

"Who knows?" Nab shrugged. "Going after Macao isn't gonna do anything except hurt his pride."

"Remember Nab," Makarov said softly to the tribal-looking man. "We can't choose another's path. Just leave him be."

Eijiro was messing with his camera seeing if it's in tip-top shape but asked. "What's with Natsu? I can understand he's frustrated about what Master Makarov said, but why is he taking this so hard?"

"Yeah, why did he get so upset?" Lucy added.

"Probably because he and Romeo have a lot in common," Mirajane said, her tone becoming more solemn prompting both newcomers to look at her. "I think he sees himself in Romeo. Just because we're members of Fairy Tail doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues. We've all had our fair share of suffering and loss." Eijiro noticed that Mirajane's voice began to get a bit gentler, practically melancholic. Elfman, who was sitting at the bar with them, had nearly a similar look however with a twinge of blame carved in his features.

"But how does Natsu see himself in Romeo?" Lucy finally asked, but keeping his tone soft.

"Many years ago, Natsu's father left and never came back," Mirajane explained as she rearranged the bottles in the back, with Golem's help, surprisingly. "Well technically it wasn't his real father, but the one who raised him; he was actually a dragon."

This stunned both Lucy and shocked Eijiro as well.

"He was what?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. "Natsu was really raised by a dragon?" Mirajane nodded to her query.

"The dragon's name is Igneel isn't it, the one that he and Happy were looking for back in Hargeon?" Eijiro asked as he remembers when he first met Natsu and Happy.

"That's right." Mirajane nodded once again in confirmation. "When he was a little boy, Igneel found him wandering the forest. He took him in and taught him all about language, culture, and magic." She explained to them. "But one day, Igneel disappeared and never returned."

"Wow, it's no wonder he went to Hargeon," Lucy commented.

"Yes and Natsu lives for the day when he sees Igneel again." Mirajane finished as she picked up Eijiro' now empty glass.

Eijiro gave a heavy sigh but smirked afterward. "Natsu sure is a troubling Wizard," Eijiro got and look at Lucy. "Come on Lucy lets make sure Natsu doesn't cause too much trouble."

Lucy smiled and nodded, "Okay, we can probably help him find Macao."

~/~

Eijiro and Lucy catching up to Natsu and Happy and got into a cart. As the next day arrived at the four were on their way to Mt. Hakobe. The sun shines brightly in a cloudless sky, riding up the road is a carriage being pulled by a purple boar-like animal. Inside was Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Eijiro.

"Why are you here?" Natsu asks as the wizard looked like he wasn't enjoying the ride at all.

"Why not? Anyway you can't handle transportation, can you? There's so much pity for you," Lucy says having joined as they ride in the carriage.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A very weak Natsu says.

"Oh, nothing," Lucy says before noticing her first friend looking out the window, seeing the sky.

"Think of it as Lucy paying back for saving her," Eijiro informed as he holds his camera. "And for me, I want to take picture of the mountain."

"This sucks," Natsu whined. "I'm gonna hurl."

"Try to at least puke outside the window," Eijiro told him.

Lucy looks down at Natsu who is too sick to notice as just then the carriage stops.

"We've arrived?" Lucy blinked.

"I wouldn't say we fully arrived," Eijiro noted.

All of a sudden Natsu shoots straight up like he was suddenly revived, "We've stopped!" Natsu yells happily as he breathes a small torrent of flame from his mouth and he and Happy dance around.

"Sorry, but we can't go any further." The driver of the carriage informed them.

The group open the back door of the carriage and find themselves in what looks like a ferocious snowstorm as Happy is forced to hang onto the door so he doesn't get blown away.

"Wait…What the heck!?" Lucy yells out.

"I guess we chose the wrong time to save Macao," Eijiro said taking a photo of the mountain.

"Well, where did you expect us to go? We were heading to Mt. Hakobe." Natsu reminded before he was the first to walk ahead.

Lucy kept whining before they began to follow the wizard. As they were trudging through the snow, it was getting worse for their search for Macao. While Natsu was apparently unaffected by the snow, Lucy. Luckily for Eijiro, he wore his sweater underneath his blazer.

"It's freezing! I know this is a mountain and all but it's summer! There's something not right about this!" Lucy whines.

"That's what you get for wearing thin clothing," Natsu pointed out.

"He got you there, Lucy," Eijiro said as put up his hood.

"But out Eijiro!" Lucy yelled.

"Lend me your blanket!" Lucy asks Natsu as she tries to pull his blanket from his back.

"Man, she sure keeps talking," Natsu says.

"Aye."

Lucy whined until an idea pops up. "Wait I know!"

She reaches for one of her Celestial Keys that appear to have the hands of a clock. "Gate of the Clock, I open thee! Horologium!" She announced before she swings her key, creating a magic circle as then forms what appears to be a grandfather-like clock which then sprouts thin arms and stubby legs and a head from above.

"Ooh, a clock," Natsu said as they saw Lucy inside the clock with a blanket around her to keep her warm.

"'I'm not coming out until we get someplace warm!' She says," The Clock said, speaking for Lucy.

"Ooh, a clock," Natsu says as he and the others become amazed by what they see.

"Cool!" Happy says.

Eijiro took a photo of the clock. "Neat."

Lucy appears inside the clock with the blanket around her as she speaks but the others are unable to hear her.

"We can't hear you," Natsu told her.

"She says, 'I'm staying here and not coming out'" The Clock said, translating for Lucy.

"Why'd you even tag along?" Natsu asked as they noticed Lucy speaking up behind the clock.

"She's wondering 'What nutcase would force Macao to take a job like this?' she inquired."

"You should have asked that before you came with us," Natsu crosses his arms. "He went to finish off some Vulcan, a vicious beast."

"'She wants to go back to the guild' she proclaims," The Clock said.

"Go right ahead, and be my guess, I said back," Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

Once walking a few steps, Natsu began to shout, "Macao! Are you here!"

"Careful Natsu you don't want to cause an avalanche," Eijiro warned.

"Macao!" Natsu shouted again, only for them to receive a rumbling noise.

"'W-What was that?' She asked in fear." The clock said.

A small ball of snow fell between Eijiro and Natsu before they look up, only to see a gorilla-like creature with a pointed head coming right at them, ready to crush them. Natsu tackled Eijiro as they avoided its fists.

"That's a big Vulcan!" Happy exclaimed

"Thanks, Natsu," Eijiro brought out his DecaDriver and put it on his waist forming a belt. He pulls a card.

"Henshin!" He placed it in and closed the Driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

Natsu only smiled watch Eijiro transform that means the real fun is about to begin.

The Vulcan growled, rushing at the two before smacking them away. It huffed before sniffing, only to turn to where Lucy was. It soon began to… drool?

"'W-Why is it looking at me like that?' She asks." The clock said.

The Vulcan grinned as it rushed over, picking up the clock, but looking at Lucy as it began to drool as well as blushing from her. This monster was nothing but a perverted freak!

"Me like human woman!" The Vulcan said.

"So it can talk," Eijiro noted.

"'Don't just stand there, hurry up and save me,' She yells furiously" Horologium quoted as the Vulcan carries them away.

~/~

Back in Mt. Hakobe, within a cave, the Vulcan dancing around happily as Lucy was still in the clock along with the metal Tupuxuara.

"'Why'd this have to happen to me? And what's with this monkey, why is so excited!" she says tearfully," Horologium says as he covers his eyes while inside Lucy is crying her eyes out while the Vulcan happily dances around the two with hearts flying into the air.

"A woman!" The Vulcan says as it looks at Lucy again through the window.

Luc begins to shake inside the clock spirit full of fear, all of a sudden however Horologium disappears leaving Lucy right in the open in front of the Vulcan shocking her, "Hey, Horologium! Don't disappear on me!" Lucy yells out in fear.

"I'm sorry but my time is up, take care," The voice of Horologium calls out as Lucy continues to shake in horror and cry her eyes out as the Vulcan is before her.

"I want an extension! Please!" Lucy yells out as a stream of tears shoot out from her eyes.

The Vulcan's eyes light up as smoke comes out from his nostrils and he has his hands ready to grab Lucy causing her to scream more in terror.

"Monkey!" The voice of Natsu hollers out as Lucy then relieved to hear his voice turns around to see him charging at the two.

"Where is Macao!?" Natsu yells out as he then all of a sudden slips on the icy floor and slides past the Vulcan who is too distracted by Lucy that he doesn't even hear the dragon slayer until he crashes into the wall to become confused on what just happened.

Meanwhile, Lucy's jaw drops as he stares in shock as once again Natsu does a terrible rescue of her.

"Really? Why does he always tries to make entrance all the time?" Lucy asks herself as she facepalms.

"Hey, monkey! Where's my friend, Macao!?" Natsu yells as he's upside down.

The Vulcan becomes confused as then Lucy rushes over to where Natsu is as the Riders also join up with the two, "You understand me right? I'm asking about Macao, a human man." Natsu says.

"Man?" The Vulcan says putting his hand to his chin.

"That's right! Where are you hiding him!" Natsu asks again.

"Aren't you jumping to conclusions?" Lucy says as she continues to cover behind the two.

Just then Vulcan begins waving his hand at Natsu while pointing towards a hole behind him, "Oh, I think he's going to show me," Natsu says as he then runs over to the hole.

Natsu looks out through the hole which only leads to the outside of the Mountain, "Macao!?" Natsu says when all of a sudden the Vulcan knocks him out through the hole.

"Monkey!" Natsu yells as he is sent falling into the abyss.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out as she watches him fall.

Eijiro sigh, "You want something done do it yourself."

Eijiro brought out another card but when Lucy saw it, it wasn't another attack card it had a face of another masked rider. Eijiro placed the card in Driver and closed it.

**KAMEN RIDER: RYUKI**

Three armor silhouettes appeared until Ryuki took Decade's place.

"Woah he changed his armor, amazing." Lucy looks at awed.

Eijiro brought out his Ride Booker into sword mode. The Vulcan ran towards him throwing a fist at Eijiro. Eijiro dodges the huge fist and swing at the monkey. Sparks came out from Decade slash making the monkey groan in pain.

"Me hat man!" the Vulcan growled.

"Heh, and I thought this will be a challenge," Eijiro stated, he put his Booker in book mode and brought out another card. "Let's finish this."

**ATTACK RIDE: STRIKE VENT**

Eijiro has summoned Ryuki's Dragon Claw. The Vulcan ran forward Eijiro again hoping to kill him again. Eijiro holds his arm back then thrust the dragon head forward releasing a stream of fire engulfing the Vulcan and setting it back to a wall leaving it unconscious.

"That was easy," Eijiro said.

"Ok, I'm back!" Natsu shouted arriving the last minute.

"It's over Natsu, Eijiro beat the Vulcan," Lucy pointing the defeated Vulcan.

"Dam! I was too late!" Natsu whined kicking the floor.

Before complained even more he notices Eijiro armor and had stars in his eyes.

"Wow, why didn't you tell me you some kind of dragon armor, Eijiro?!" Natsu said with awe. "You even have a dragon gauntlet, that's so cool!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed. "Like a Dragon Knight."

"Wait, how did you get up here so fast?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, Happy came to save men," Natsu smiled. "Thanks, little buddy."

"Aye."

"Wait you get sick on other vehicles but not happy?" Lucy looking confused.

Natsu giving a put-off look, "What kind of question is that Happy isn't Vehicles he's my friend."

"Yeah Lucy why would you ask that?" Eijiro smirked.

"Ok, I'm sorry for comparing the two," Lucy apologize.

"Are we going to wait for the monkey to wake up?" Eijiro started changing topics.

Steam soon poured out of the Vulcan before it soon faded to reveal a man in his early 30's. He had purple hair, a trench coat on and had a Fairy Tail mark on his person.

"That's Macao!" Natsu recognized.

"You mean to tell me that perverted Monkey is Macao!?" Lucy gawked.

"Well judging by his age it doesn't surprise me that he was perverted," Eijiro stated. "Come'on let's treat him."

~/~

After a few minutes of bandaging Macao, the three teens and cat are waiting for Macao to wake up.

"It looks like put up an intense fight before he became a Vulcan," Eijiro said, now back in his civilian look.

"Macao, wake up! Don't you die on me! Romeo's waiting for you! Open your eyes!" Natsu says.

Macao slowly open his eyes, "Natsu?"

"Macao!" Natsu smiled.

"I'm pathetic… I defeat nineteen of them, then the twentieth took over me," Macao groan. "How can I face Romeo."

"Don't say that! Defeating that many are impressive enough!" Natsu insisted.

Lucy was overall shocked from Macao actually beating nineteen of those beasts all by himself.

Natsu gave a toothy grin, "Let's go see Romeo."

~/~

Back in Magnolia, Romeo sat alone on a flight of stairs sad as he knew that he was the one who had his father go on a mission because of what three boys said about Fairy Tail Wizards being nothing but drunks and cowards. As Romeo began to cry a voice then called out, "Romeo!"

Romeo then looked up to see Happy, the new members Lucy and Eijiro and Natsu carrying his father! Seeing this shocked Romeo happily as tears began to form in his eyes in happiness.

"Dad!" Romeo yells as he jumps into his father as the group watched from the side as then Romeo knocks his father down shocking Lucy.

"Dad, I'm sorry!" Romeo yelled and cried as hugged his father who now had a bump on his head

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Macao replied as he hugged his son in reassurance

"It's okay, I'm a wizard's son!" Romeo replies through the tears of joy.

"The next time those kids try and pick on you, ask them this, can their dad defeat nineteen monsters, huh?!" Macao says as he puts his son down on the ground and kneels down.

Romeo who has stopped crying smiles widely at his father. As this is happening Natsu and the others begin to leave to head back to the guild knowing that their job was done.

"Natsu! Happy! Thank you!" Romeo yells

"Sure thing!" Natsu yells back

"Aye!" Happy yells back

"And thank you too, Lucy! Eijiro!" Romeo yells also thanking the new members of the Guild.

Lucy turns around blushing from the compliment as she smiles, laughs and waves at Romeo, while Eijiro turns back smiles and took a photo of the father and son.

It's been one crazy day for Eijiro. Noticing that the Fairy Tail Guild are not the sanest people but they sure are nice, warm-hearted, and fun individuals. He sees that Fairy Tail is more than a guild its a family and this gives Eijiro hope to find his family. Meeting Lucy and joining this guild was no mistake.

**AN: Here's your chapter 2 not much of Decade but next chapter is just about him he won't join Lucy on that mission but the chapter may be short just to let you know. When you saw Treasure Sniper, I will bring Diend but not to join Fairy Tail. But should I bring Daiki or his kid? If I do bring his Kid should it be a boy or girl? But I will let Diend use Neo Diendriver with all the Rider Cards and not just secondary Riders. Well, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider and belong to their respected owners.**

Lucy couldn't believe she was a Mage for Fairy Tail it was a dream come true. She was glad to live in Magnolia, a city full of magic and opportunity. She was lucky to find a cute house for seven thousand jewels. She loves her new home with its tub, to all the floor space, to the amazing closets! Not to mention the adorable fireplace and stove! It's just darling!

The other thing is that she's rooming with Eijiro since he didn't have any money to spend with plus she owes a favor for him saving her from the Vulcan and that Salamander guy. This is the first time she living a boy which always makes her blush when she thinks about it. Luckily she knew Eijiro is a calm person so she isn't worried about him doing something perverted. But with her new home what she loves most of all…

"My bedroom!" Lucy screamed, seeing Natsu and Happy sitting on the couch, enjoying food and treating it like it was their own home. Lucy was quite bothered by this.

"Get the heck out of here! You jerks!" Lucy demanded angrily, kicking the two and slamming them into the wall.

"What are you two doing here!?" screamed Lucy.

Mira told us you'd found a new place," Natsu says as he holds the side of his bruised face.

"Aye," Happy adds in also holding his bruised face.

"So you just barge in?!" Lucy says in anger as her vein pops out of her head and she points at Natsu and Happy who begin sweating in terror of receiving another kick from Lucy. "And I'm pretty sure the police would call it breaking in and entering."

Natsu sighed and went over to Lucy, giving her a sad face, "Come on, we were just trying to be friendly."

Lucy turns head to glare at Eijiro who was busy drinking his coffee. "You couldn't stop them or kick them out!"

Eijiro shrugged, "I was finishing my breakfast, also I saved yours from Natsu and happy."

"Hmph!" Lucy frown. "It better be good or I'll I'm kicking your ass as well."

"This is a serious invasion of my privacy," Lucy muttered,

"Nice place you got here." Happy said, scratching his claws on the wall.

"Let's try and keep it that way alright!" Lucy said frantically.

"Hey what's all this?" Natsu wondered, picking up a pile of papers, Lucy gasped.

She went over and kicked him away, snatching the papers away from him, "Nothing!"

"So you just kicked me in the face? Over nothin?" Natsu said, a comical bump forming on his forehead,

"Yeah well, maybe I would!" Lucy replied. "Now would you please just go home!" she begged.

"Yeah, right! We came to hang out," Natsu said.

"So selfish," Lucy says as tears continue to come down her face.

After that whole shenanigan with Natsu and Happy, Lucy put some clothes and ate her breakfast, which was good so Eijiro got off scot-free.

"I just moved in, so I don't have anything to entertain you. Go home after you finish your tea okay?" Lucy says in a pout as Eijiro has gotten her and her "guests" some tea.

"She sure cruel," Natsu muttered in disappointment as he looks down with his eyes closed while Happy stands on the table.

"Aye," Happy adds in.

"Cold-hearted you say?" Lucy says

Just then Natsu shoots back up as he remembers something, "Oh yeah! How about showing us all of those key guys of yours Lucy."

"They're not "key guys" they're Celestial Spirits," Lucy says annoyed

"Now that you think about it I'm interested in seeing these Celestial Spirits myself," Eijiro said. "We didn't see it when we were on the mountain."

"How many Celestial Spirits do you have a contract with Lucy?" Happy asks

"Well anyways I have contracts with six at the moment. Three Silver and three Gold," Lucy says as she pulls out her key ring which holds 3 silver and gold keys and then places the keys individually on the table.

"Silver and Gold keys? What's the difference?" Eijiro ask Lucy/

"These silver keys are the ones sold in stores. Horologium, the clock, Crux, the southern cross, Lyra, the harp. Then the gold ones are super-rare keys that open the Twelve Zodiac Gates. Taurus, the golden bull, Aquarius, the water bearer, and Cancer, the giant crab," Lucy says

"A crab!?" Natsu yells out in joy as he and Happy jump up with saliva drooling from their mouths.

"Crab!" Happy yells out in joy as well.

"Why do you guys always think about food?" Lucy sweatdrop.

"Oh yeah, I still haven't made a contract with the key I got from Hargeon. Since you're here and all, I'll show you guys the process a Celestial wizard goes through to make a contract with a spirit." Lucy says as she stands up snapping Natsu and Happy out of their trance while gaining the interests of Eijiro.

"I wonder if she has to sign a blood pact?" Happy whispers to Natsu

"It sounds painful for her butt," Natsu whispers back

"Why are you talking about my butt? I can also hear you, you know…" Lucy says annoyed. "Watch."

Lucy then grabs her newest silver key and holds it outward, "I am connected to the path to the celestial spirit world! Heed my call! Pass through the Gate!" Lucy says as Natsu and the others stand behind her watching as she does this.

"Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee! Nicola!" Lucy chanted, the sound of a doorbell ringing, as a magic circle formed and a little white creature, that looked somewhat like a snowman with a carrot-like nose appeared.

"Better luck next time," Said both Natsu and Happy.

"I meant to that!" Lucy shouted.

"If you want my opinion, Lucy, I'm impressed," Eijiro said.

"Thank you, Eijiro."

Lucy falls to her knees and wraps her arms lovingly around the little spirit, "How cute!" Lucy says.

"It is?" questioned Natsu.

"It doesn't take much to summon these guys, so a lot of celestial wizards keep them as pets!" Lucy said, while she still hugs the adorable thing.

"Natsu! This is a case of pure human egotism!" Whisper Happy.

"Man, Luigi is scary!" Natsu whispers back.

"It's Lucy, and I can still hear you," Lucy said irately.

"Okay, let's move on to the contract," Lucy says as she kneels before the spirit with a pencil and notepad in her hands.

"Pue, pue." The spirit says

"How's Monday?" Lucy asks as then the spirit shakes its head as then Lucy marks it down.

"Tuesday?" Lucy asks which the spirit nods too as she writes it down on her notepad.

"Wednesday?" Lucy asks as Natsu, Happy and Eijiro staring blankly as the exchange goes on while drinking their tea with Happy eating a fish.

"This is mundane."

"Aye."

"Okay, contract complete," Lucy says happily as then the spirit jumps happily into the air.

"That was easy," Happy says from the shoulders of Natsu as the group walks over to her.

"Yeah," Natsu adds in.

"It seems that way sure, but important. Celestial wizards take their contracts very seriously. So I make it a point to never break my agreements," Lucy says.

"Ohhhh…" Natsu says.

"Oh yeah. I have to decide on a name." Lucy says.

"Wasn't it named Nicolas?" Happy asks.

"That's just the generic name," Lucy replies.

"That's it! Come here, Plue!" Lucy calls out to her spirit, Plue.

"Plue?" The three repeat in unison.

"Doesn't the name sound cute? Right, Plue?" Lucy says as she cuddles Plue in her arms.

"Are you sure he likes it?" Eijiro asks.

"Of course he does," Lucy replied.

"Plue's a dog constellation but he doesn't bark? That weird," Happy says

"It's not like you meow either," Eijiro remarks as Plue jumps out of Lucy's arms and begins hopping around on the ground.

"I wonder what's he doing," Lucy wondered.

"I think he's trying to tell us something," Eijiro answered.

"Plue well said!" Natsu says in an outburst as Plue gives off a toothy smile and a thumbs up.

"They communicated!" Lucy yells out shocked and a bit frightened.

Just then Natsu stares intensely at Lucy creeping her out a bit, "Wh-What?" Lucy asks

"Okay, It's decided! Let's team up!" Natsu declared to not just Lucy but the Eijiro as well.

"Good Idea!" Happy yells in joy as he jumps into the air

"Team up?" Lucy and Eijiro asked.

"Aye! All guild members are comrades, but the people who get along will join together to form a team. A request that might be difficult for one person can be handled easily by a team, see!" Happy explains to the two.

"That's great! It sounds like fun!" Lucy says in excitement

Natsu and Lucy then perform a handshake signifying the two forming the team, "Okay we're set then! What about you, Eijiro?" Natsu says as he, Lucy and Happy look over at the Eijiro.

"You want all of us to form a team?" Eijiro asks

Natsu grins, "Yeah, c'mon this will awesome with all five of us!"

"Sure, I've been having fun with you three," Eijiro smile who also perform a handshake with Natsu.

"Alright, it looks like we have an agreement," Lucy said as Plue and Happy cheered.

"Okay! Let's get to work!" Natsu says as he then pulls out a request sheet. "I already decided on a job!"

"Oh, you picked out a request already?" Eijiro asks.

"Yeah, I got it before running into you guys on the way here," Natsu replies.

"Oh, you're so impatient. Let me see!" Lucy says as she swipes the paper from Natsu's hand, who all of a sudden looks away with a devious glint on his face which upon being seen by Eijiro making him think he had a plan for Lucy before coming here.

"Shirotsume town huh? No way! 200,000 jewel to take a single book from the mansion of some guy named Duke Everlue?" Lucy says in surprise and shock.

"Good deal, right?!" Natsu says.

As Lucy looks over the request more something catches her attention about the Duke, "Note: he's dirty, pervert and currently seeking to hire a blonde-haired maid…"

"Lucy happens to have blond hair?" Natsu says sarcastically as he and Happy smile with Lucy staring at the two wide-eyed, jaw dropped in complete shock

"Let's get her to infiltrate the mansion dressed as a maid." Happy said.

"Heh, you both planned this from the start," Eijiro smirked.

"I've been tricked!" Lucy cries out as tears shoot out from her eyes and Natsu and Happy jump up happily.

"It's too bad celestial wizards always keep their words, right Lucy?" Eijiro tease as Lucy is crying on the ground.

"Okay, Lucy let's rehearse. Call Happy "Master"," Natsu said.

"No way! Not to a cat!" Lucy cries out.

Eijiro chuckles at the scene, "Well, good luck with the job guy."

"Huh, you're not coming?" Happy asks.

"I got some stuff I need to do today," Eijiro replies.

"Please, Eijiro! Don't leave me with these two!" Lucy cried out.

Eijiro patted her head, "You'll be just fine." he says trying to reassure her but it was not working.

~/~

The Solid Script mage Levy McGarden, as well as leader of another Fairy Tail team, Team Shadow Gear, looks at the request board in disappointment as her two teammates the High-Speed mage Jet and the Plant Magic mage Droy stand behind her, "Huh? Did someone take that 200,000 jewel job for the book?" Levy asks.

"Yes, Natsu said he was going to invite Lucy and Eijiro with him for the request," Mirajane said from behind them catching the attention of the three.

"Aww. That's what I get for hesitating," Levy says in disappointment as she and her team close their eyes and look down with Droy putting a hand to the back of his head.

"It might be better if you didn't go, Levy," Makarov says from atop the counter of the bar catching the attention of the other as Gray is seen sitting nearby on one of the stools.

"Master!"

"I just got a message from the client," Makarov said.

"It's been canceled?" Mirajane asks.

"No, it seems the reward has been upgraded to 2,000,000 jewels," Makarov says.

"Ten times more!" Levy yells as she and her teammates all become shocked by this news.

"2,000,000 for a book?!" Droy exclaimed.

"That's the kind of reward you get for defeating a monster!" Jet said.

"Why was it increased so suddenly?" Mirajane asks.

Gray hearing this however smirks and scoffs as in front of him his glass of water ice cubes appear in it, "Seems like it got pretty interesting."

"Gray, pants," Mirajane said to the ice-mage.

Gray confused by what she meant then looks down only to see himself in his boxers only again as he yells out in shock.

"Yo," a voice caught their attention.

Everybody sees Eijiro entering the guild.

"Eijiro, I thought you would be with the others?" Mirajane asked him.

"Well I have some request I need to do," Eijiro answered.

"Did you find a job that caught your interest?" Makarov asked.

Eijiro brought out a folded piece of paper and a note and showed it to them, "More like a job found me. I found this in my room."

"Wait, that's a job from the King," Levy pointed out. "I thought somebody took that job."

Makarov was rubbing his chin thinking about this happenstance to his newest recruit.

"It would seem that somebody had sneaked into the guild and gave you this job so they can meet you," Makarov concluded.

"They caught my interest then."

"I think it's a trap," Gray said.

"Well they must have put a lot of effort to put a trap, can't disappoint them now," Eijiro said.

"Let me join you," Gray requested.

"No thanks, I don't want to stop every five seconds when you lose your clothes," Eijiro said.

"Hey!" Gray shouted. "I may lose my clothes but that doesn't mean I'm not reliable."

"How about this Gray I challenge you and if you beat me you'll join me or if I win I get to do this job solo," Eijiro challenging Gray.

"Fine, you got yourself a deal," Gray said.

Both Eijiro and Gray walked out to the front of the guild with their fellow guild members following to see that fight. As Gray and Eijiro stand across from each other and warming up.

"Don't hold back, Gray," Eijiro told him.

"Right back at ya."

"Oh, you'll wish I did."

Eijiro brought out his DecaDriver and attaching a belt to his waist making his Ride Booker appear on his left west.

"I'm not somebody you should mess with," Eijiro brought a card and placed it into his Driver. "Henshin!"

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Eighteen symbols appeared before changing into grey figures and merged with Eijiro creating black armor, and then magenta plates came out of the buckle and moved toward his helmet dying his armor in black, magenta, and white.

Everyone was surprised to see Eijiro change into his armor for the first time. To be honest, everyone can feel the raw power coming from Eijiro. Gray started to sweat a bit but he wasn't going to back down, the last thing he needs is Natsu making fun of him.

Eijiro got his Ride Booker turning it into gun mode then starts shooting at Gray. Luckily Gray uses his magic to block it.

"Ice-Make Shield!" Gray shouted making a large shield barrier made of ice to block it. "Ice-Make Arrow!" Gray then makes an ice bow that started shooting multiple ice arrows.

Eijiro brought out another card and insert it in his Driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

Eijiro started to shoot at the arrow with a rapid-fire capability.

"Wow, impressed Eijiro had a card against Gray ice arrows," Makarov said.

The other guild members were intrigued by their newest member and his magic abilities.

"Tch, I got to finish this," Gray scoffed. "Ice-Make Prison!"

Suddenly a large square cage made of ice had intrapped Eijiro making it look he can't escape.

"Look likes Gray got Eijiro beat," Jet said. "There's no way for him to escape."

Eijiro heard what the High Speed said, Eijiro didn't frown or scoff but smirk under his mask. There was a reason he had eight symbols on his Driver it was because he had the power of all those Kamen Riders but they were limited but luckily Eijiro knew how-to strategies. He brought Hibiki's card and placed in the Driver

**KAMEN RIDE: HIBIKI!**

Purple flames covered Eijiro's body and when it died out his armor was different except for his belt. He had a dark violet appearance, metal paddings on the chest and back, red claw and horns giving it a demonic look.

"Woah! He changes forms!" Droy exclaimed.

"It has some kind of demonic feel like how you used Satan Soul, Mira," Levy told the bar waitress.

"Yeah," Mirajane replied with her eyes glued to the Rider.

**ATTACK RIDE: ONIBI!**

Eijiro started to shoot hot flames around the cage making the ice cage melt into a puddle of water.

Gray was shocked by what he saw this guy had some ridiculous armor change and power. He thought he had this in a bag.

"Enough fun and games, Gray!" Eijiro interrupting the Ice-Making Mage. Eijiro got another card and placed it in his Driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO! CHANGE BEETLE!**

A hexagon pattern covered the Rider, changing his armor again and now he was adorning with red armor, silver padding and a rhino beetle helmet with blue eyes.

"You change again?!" Gray shouted in disbelief.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Eijiro said.

**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!**

Eijiro took one step then vanish causing the group of mages to look around. Before they knew it Gray screamed as he was attacked by nothing being thrown left and right.

Unbeknownst to the mages, Eijiro was using Kabuto's ability to clock up to allow him to move fast enough to make time seems like it slowed down. He was fast enough that even Jet couldn't see him. As Gray was flying towards a floor, Eijiro ran towards him ready to end this.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-KABUTO!**

Eijiro's right leg pulsed with lightning and delivers a roundhouse kick at the ice mage, creating an explosion and sending Gray flying back to the guild's wall and losing consciousness. Freaking the other mages out.

"What was that!"

"How did he do that!"

"I didn't even see him!"

"Makarov, make sure Gray gets patch up and a good rest," Eijiro told the master. "I'm off." Eijiro de-henshin and change back to his normal clothes.

"That boy, he is more powerful than we ever realize," Makarov. "Jet, Droy can both take Gray to Porlyusica."

"Yes Master." the two complied as they both took an arm over their shoulder and took him to Porlyusica.

~/~

Eijiro went out of the train, seeing the town with a lot of buildings in the entire area. He looked up to see a castle in the heart of the city. Upon arriving at the castle, he presented his job to the guard for access to the castle, he walked in and saw a knight looking at him.

"Hello there young mage," the knight greeted while he spotted the Fairy Tail guild mark on Eijiro's hand, "I am Arcadios, Chief of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight squadron."

"Eijiro," the Rider showed the flyer, "I'm here for the job that the king requested about."

Arcadios nodded and ask for him to follow him so he can escort him to the king. As Eijiro was being escorted he has to say this castle looked pretty amazing. It could be difficult for any thief to steal anything in this palace especially with all the guards. Once they got to the throne room, Eijiro did not expect the king to be the same size as Makarov and next to him was a young girl with green hair.

"Your majesty," Arcadios bowed. "Another mage has come to fulfill the job you requested."

Before the king could say anything a click was heard they turn to see it was Eijiro taking a photo of the king and princess.

"Sorry," Eijiro apologize. "I take photos of interesting things I see in the world and seeing a king and princess is a first for me."

"It's alright," King Toma said. "But hopefully you can do the job that's been requested?"

"Yeah, what is the job by the way?" Eijiro asked.

"Someone stole my father's crown!" Princess Hisui exclaimed.

"They stole your crown?"

"Yes, how they did it I am not sure it almost seemed like they were a ghost," Toma said.

"Hmm, finding a thief. Can you give me any detail about them?" Eijiro asked.

"Truth be told we don't know if it was a man or woman," the King replied. "As I said before they went in and out like a ghost."

"How about I search around the castle see if I can find any clues," Eijiro said. "And if the Princess could accompany me."

"I don't think-" Arcadios was cut off by the princess herself.

"It will be alright, Arcadios, I can see that this man won't harm me," Hisui said as she begins to follow the Rider.

A couple of hours later Eijiro and Hisui were walking the halls of the palace and they couldn't find anything.

"This is hopeless we couldn't find anything!" Hisui said.

"To tell you the truth I knew we weren't going to find anything," Eijiro said.

"What! So you just brought me in this wild goose chase," Hisui glare at the man.

Eijiro didn't say anything but showed the paper he received this morning. Hisui grabbed the note and read it.

"I don't understand what is this?" the Fiore heir asks.

"I was given that letter with the job flyer."

"Are you saying somebody wants to give you this job?"

"Yup, how long has the crown been missing, princess?" Eijiro ask.

"For about a week," she answered. "That means somebody has been waiting for you to accept this job."

"Let's go back and meet your father," Eijiro said as he and the princess walk back to the throne room.

Once they made it to the throne room, they saw a girl with black rip black pants, black t-shirt with a white jacket with her black hair tied to a ponytail is surrounded by the knights with their spears pointing at her.

"Eijiro, you finally took the job!" The girl said.

"You know this girl?" Arcadios questions the Rider.

"Can't say I have."

"So, you did lose your memories," the girl said she went to her bag and brought out the king's crown. "Here you go your king I never really wanted this," she said as she tossed the crown back Toma.

"Who are you?" Hisui asked.

"My name is Mari Kaitou," she introduces herself. "And I like to steal the treasure that is irreplaceable."

"I guess a crown is irreplaceable but why did you want me to take this job and not ask me to meet you in a diner?" Eijiro asked.

"Because it's fun this way," Mari smiled. "Have you forgot why you came to this world for?"

Eijiro frowned, "What do you mean?"

"*Sigh* I guess you don't remember anything except still using your Driver and cards huh," Mari said. "I guess I'm off."

"You're not going anywhere!" Arcadios told her.

"More obstacles, oh well," Mari brought out her cyan looking blaster, the Neo Diendriver, and Rider Card. She put the card inside and pulled the gun.

**KAMEN RIDE:**

Everyone around her was curious, especially Eijiro. She pointed the gun upwards and said "Henshin!" she pressed the trigger.

**DIEND!**

The gun finished as it shot blue rectangular objects upwards while red, blue and green figures surrounded her and combined to form a black figure as the blue objects came to her face and formed a mask and colored the figure blue on both sides of her suit, everyone was awestruck at her transformation not more than Eijiro.

Eijiro look at her with wide eyes and muttered, "Diend?"

Arcadios was the first to recover and told his men to subdue her.

"Eijiro... just watch," Mari bringing Eijiro out of his thoughts. "This is how I fight."

Mari ran towards the knights and started hitting them with her gun or shooting them. The blast wasn't enough to kill them but enough for them to stay on the ground.

"How about this?" Mari showing three other cards.

She placed the card and slid it in her driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: KNIGHT!**

She closes it and inserts another card.

**KAMEN RIDE: BARON!**

And one more card was inserted.

**KAMEN RIDE: BRAVE!**

The gun was shot forward the knights summon three strange-looking knights where the black and red knight wield lancer type weapon while the buggy eye blue, which had a sword that looks like a child's toy. The three summon Riders went forward and attack the knights.

"While you can transform into the nineteen Heisei Riders but I can summon any Kamen Rider with my blaster," Mari told him.

Baron was going straight for Eijiro and Hisui with his lancer ready to strike. Eijiro brought out his Driver and transform.

"Henshin!"

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

"Go to your father and take cover, princess!" Eijiro told the girl.

Hisui complied and ran towards her father's side. Eijiro brought his Ride Booker into sword mode to block Baron's weapon.

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**

Eijiro felt his sword increase with power. He started the slash towards the Red Rider. He got another card to finish Baron

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!**

A line of giant holographic cards was in front of Eijiro, he charges forward making the cards disappear every time he passes it. Once he reaches Baron, he gave a powerful slash defeating Baron.

"You're still able to fight and henshin. That means you still have that enhance memory of yours," Mari said. "I guess I have seen everything, later Eijiro."

**KAMEN RIDE: INVISIBLE!**

Diend suddenly disappears with the Rider summons disappearing as well.

"She's gone," Eijiro said getting out of his transformation.

Suddenly, Arcadios grabs the front of Eijiro's sweater lifting him. Eijiro was trying to break him free.

"Arcadios! Let him go!" Toma orders the knight.

"No, the thief knows this mage and needs to be taken for questioning!" Arcadios shouted.

"Is it true you lose your memories?" Hisui interrupting the two.

Eijiro looks at the two and nodded. "It's true, I woke at the harbor with only my camera and transformation devices."

"Let him go, he's telling the truth," Hisui said.

"But princess-"

"I trust him he's not here to hurt any of us."

Arcadios sigh and let the Rider go.

"Thank you, princess," Eijiro thanked her.

"Call me Hisui, please," Hisui smiled.

"Okay Hisui," Eijiro smiled back.

"Well then, with all that over how about giving your reward," the king said.

"Are you sure?" Eijiro asked.

"Why yes! You found my crown so I'll give you my payment for finishing the job nobody has ever accomplish and your armor reminds me of a vehicle, my men found," Toma said.

"Vehicle?" Eijiro looking confused.

"Oh yes, I know which one you are talking about it does have the same color scheme of your armor," Hisui said.

"Can you show me this vehicle?" asked Eijiro.

"Of course follow me it should be outside," Toma got off his throne and started to walk to the exit with the others following him.

As the group finally head outside to the gates, Toma's knights were pulling a white, black and magenta motorcycle.

"Machine Decader," Eijiro whispered.

Hisui looks at him, "What did you say?"

"That bike is called the Machine Decader," Eijiro said.

"You know its name then that means it belongs to you," Toma said. "I guess the pink covers it right."

"It's magenta." Eijiro correcting the king.

"Of course," Hisui giggled. "But it doesn't have an SE-plug so we don't know how to use it."

Eijiro just kept quiet and went on top of the Rider Machine he puts his handlebar and twisted it starting the engine. The engine roar like it was brand new startling the knights and royals.

"Goodness that startled me," Toma said touching his chest almost feeling like he was gonna have a heart attack.

"Sounds like it's working," Eijiro hearing nothing wrong with the engine.

"Here you go, these two helmets came with the vehicle," Arcadios said giving the young Rider two helmets.

Eijiro took one of the helmets and put it one and put the other one away, "Thanks."

"Um, Eijiro," Hisui called in a nervous one. "is it alright that…" she had a small blush, "that I could have one ride with you before you leave?"

"Uh sure, why?"

"It's because I've never seen a vehicle like this before and I have always ridden in carriages," Hisui said. "So the one of a lifetime chance to ride one of these would be thrilling."

Eijiro smiled and gave the spare helmet to Hisui, "Hope on."

Hisui smiled and got on the Machine Decader with the helmet on, and look at her father.

"Don't worry your highness I won't' go far," Eijiro said looks back Hisui. "Make sure to hold tight on me."

Hisui complied and wraps her arms around the Rider making her face red for being so close to a man. Eijiro puts on his goggles and restarts the engine again, once he was ready he drove off and to the streets. For the first ten minutes of Eijiro driving Hisui through the streets of Fiore felt exhilarating and gave her goosebumps on her arms. Now she was back home with her father, Arcadios and the rest of the knights waiting for them.

"Haha how was the vehicle, Hisui?" her father asked when they left the gates they heard her scream at mass speed.

"It at first hair-raising but then thrilling, father, you have a magnificent vehicle Eijiro," she told young man.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it," Eijiro giving her a small smile.

"Here," Arcadios holding an envelope.

"It's 1,000,000 jewels," the king said.

Eijiro was surprised, "Wow, thank you."

"No, thank you for your services," Hisui said with gratitude. "I hope you recover your memories."

"I hope so as well, maybe I can figure out who Mari is and who I am."

"What is your guild again?" Toma asked.

"Fairy Tail." shocking the group.

"Hmm, Fairy Tail they do get into trouble with their property damage, but if you're in a bind with the council, I'll make sure to pull some string," Toma winked.

Hisui giggled shaking her head, "Father, you may be king but you can't do that."

"Hehe, we'll see."

Eijiro chuckled as well, "Thank you, and if you're any in trouble I'll be there to help free of charge." after saying that Eijiro drove away and head back to Fairy Tail with the king and princess waving goodbye.

Eijiro can say it he was glad he went alone. Whoever Mari is was troublesome because she knew who he is. She had a similar transformation device as him but all she can do is summon Riders. He'll think about it later, maybe Natsu, Lucy, and Happy finish their job.

Unbeknownst to Eijiro as he was driving by the city a man wearing a brimmer hat, had glasses and a trench coat was glaring at the Kamen Rider Decade. "Curse you Decade! Just like your father, you mess with other worlds no matter what! I will make sure this will be your last world!"

**AN: Sorry for the wait I just wanted to make sure what I wanted to put for this chapter and now you have it. The next chapter is the Lullaby so we'll see a giant monster we'll see who Decade beats this but maybe he'll get some help from a thief. Also, If you notice I use the king's job plot from the other FT/Decade story but put my twist on it. We'll see in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider and belong to their respected owners.**

A new morning has begun in Fiore, a couple of days passed since the Natsu and Lucy recovered from the whole DAYBREAK mission. Now, they were back at Fairy Guild while Lucy was looking for a new job since she didn't get paid for the last one.

"Mirajane! Three bears over here, please!" Wakaba hollered out.

"Coming!" Mirajane replied in her typical cheerful tone and grin as she conveys a plate of lager in her right hand.

"Go out on a date with me Mirajane," Wakaba pleads as pink colored and heart-shaped smoke comes out from his pipe.

"Not this again." The Wood-Making mage Laki Olietta complains.

"Oh? But..." Mirajane catches the two's attention as she waves her free hand with a pink magic circle appearing in front of her face as then her face and body transforms into that of a plump woman with brown hair and said, "You have a wife, don't you?"

"Please stop that Mirajane!" Wakaba yells in horror as he literally jumps up from his bench as from nearby Macao and Cana watch the scene as Laki laughs finding what simply happened entertainingly.

"One of these days I'd like to drink in peace and quiet," Cana says irritated as she returns to drinking.

"You drink too much," Macao says to her.

"We should really find a job," Natsu complains as he has his head on the table with Happy eating a fish and Lucy standing nearby watching him. "And where's Eijiro, shouldn't he be here by now?

"Aye, we're running out of food money," Happy said stopping eating his fish.

"We should've taken that two million jewels," Lucy sulked then realized something. "Come to think of it, this month's rent is coming up. I need to find work and I hope at Eijiro got paid for his job."

Speak of the devil, Eijiro was arriving with his Machine Decader. He parked by the pillar and shut off the engine he took off his helmet and hang on the handle and went through the entrance meeting his friends.

"Eijiro your back!" Natsu shouted with glee.

"Yeah, how was the job," Eijiro asked.

"Well it kind of the long story," Lucy said as she explained the whole job.

"Then I'm glad I took that job," Eijiro pulled out an envelope and gave it to Lucy. "300,000 for you Lucy." making the girl smile. "200,000 for you and Happy, Natsu." giving the money to Natsu. "Now you have enough money for food, don't spend it all."

"Thanks, Eijiro," his three friends thanked him.

"Wheres your jewels, Eijiro?" Mirajane asked.

"I spend some for my photos I wanted to print, here take a look," Eijiro took out a stack of photos full of Happy and Natsu.

"Wait, these are all of Natsu and Happy but I know you took different photos than those two," Lucy said.

"I did," Eijiro point at Natsu and Happy photos. "...Those are the photos Natsu and Happy took when I wasn't looking.

Everybody look at the duo making them nervous. Lucy glared at the two.

"Really guys!"

"Sorry, we wanted to see how many faces we can make," Natsu apologize.

"Aye."

"Here are my photos," Eijiro says.

Eijiro took out the photos he took through his time after he met Lucy. The closest guild members look at the photos and grimace look. Eijiro photos were not exactly perfect but they were not good either. It looks like photos were mush together.

"So, what do you think?"

"They're creative," Mirajane breaking the ice.

"Yeah, its something different than those other photographers," Macao added.

"Is your camera broken?" Natsu asked.

"Don't say that!" Lucy yelled, hitting Natsu over the head.

"Truth be told I don't know why it turns out like that," Eijiro rubbed the back of his head.

"Eijiro, what happens with the king," Gray taking his attention. "Was it a trap?"

Everybody eyes were at Eijiro waiting for his answer. Eijiro put a hand on his chin thinking what to say.

"Well I wouldn't say it was a trap more like a meeting," Eijiro said.

"A meeting?" Happy looking confused as the others.

"Somebody stole the king's crown, so they can make the king start a job offer to find the thief waiting for me to take the job. Once the thief came back to return the crown finally happy to see me. She knew me and she had a similar transformation but could also summon other Kamen Riders."

"What?!" everyone shouted surprise to hear the Rider's story.

"What did she wanted?" Lucy asked.

Eijiro didn't want to say it but they'll figure out anyway. "If I was alive and if I still had my memories."

"You're memories?"

"I can't remember who I am except for fighting, using my Decadriver, some words and that's all," Eijiro told them.

"Why didn't tell us?" Lucy pouted

"I thought I could figure it out on my own but my plan went out the window since she came," he told them. "Also, watch out for your stuff. Mari likes to steal stuff that is irreplaceable."

"Don't worry Eijiro, we'll keep an I out!" Natsu grinned. "How about I challenge you to a fight!"

"Maybe, next time," Eijiro smiled. "So, Lucy, are you looking for a job?

"Oh yes, hmmm?" Lucy mumbled as she looked at the job request board, trying to find a good job. "Finding a magic bracelet, breaking a spell on a cursed cane, reading a love story, hunting a volcano demon!? Jeez, I didn't know wizard jobs are so varied."

"Well, let me know if you find one you're interested in, the master's at a conference," Mira said.

Eijiro sat the table Natsu and Happy and look through his photos on which one to get rid and which one to keep.

"All of the guild masters in the region get together so often and report about things, it's not same as the magic council but…" Mira said, thinking carefully, with a finger on her chin. "Reedus, could I borrow a light pen."

"Oui," Reddus replies as he takes out from his pocket a normal looking pen and hands it to Mirajane.

"The council is the very top of the magical world, it has ten members and it is their job to uphold all magical rules and connected to the government. Its purpose is to uphold all of the rules in the magical world. Wizards who commit crimes can also be tried here. Just below that are the different guild master leagues. The pass on the decisions the council makes and helps all the different guilds communicate. Basically, they hold us all together, it's a really tough job," Mira explaining the whole thing.

"Wow, I never realized that all the magical guilds were interconnected like that!" Lucy says in awe.

"Yes, it's important for the guilds to cooperate," Mira said.

"Because if you're not careful…"

"…The guys in black will come!" Natsu interrupts Mirajane appearing from behind Lucy as he lights up a small flame on his thumb and looks at Lucy with a terrifying look, frightening Lucy as she nearly cries out in panic. This causes Natsu to burst out laughing seeing Lucy's reaction as he managed to frighten her.

"Hahaha! That was almost too easy, Natsu laugh.

"Don't scare me like that!" Lucy says in anger.

"Who are the guys in black, Mira?" Eijiro asked

"They are the dark guilds, they're guilds who don't belong to any league. They're malicious people who usually commit illegal crimes," Mirajane clarified.

"Really?" Lucy said nervously.

"Just choose a job, will you," Natsu said as he puts his hands behind his head in a relaxed way.

"And what gives you the right to say that to me?" Lucy scowled.

"Well, we are a team right?" Natsu smiled.

"Plus, we chose the job last time, now it's your turn to pick," Happy added.

"You've got to be kidding me. Our "team" is disbanded. You didn't care as long as it was some blond girl, remember?" Lucy replies in an annoyed tone as she remembers how the two only came to her because they needed her hair color to get into the mansion which didn't even work in the end.

"Come on, Lucy, I haven't joined the team for a job and I'm sure Natsu didn't pick you for your blonde looks," Eijiro said.

"Eijiro's right," Natsu smiled. "We also chose you because you're nice!"

Natsu comment made Lucy blush but still felt hesitant if she should stay on a team with Natsu and happy.

"Lucy, don't worry about picking a team; I'm sure you'll get a ton of offers soon enough," Gray said.

"Gray. Clothes," Cana says as she sits beside him stopping to drink for a moment to say that as Gray then panics again wondering how he got like that.

"You're annoying," Natsu says to Gray who stops panicking and narrows his eyes towards Natsu. This causes Gray and Natsu to both butts into each other's heads again as they stare menacingly at each other.

"Did you call me annoying, fire freak?!" questions Gray.

"You're super annoying, you pervert!" retorted Natsu.

"Feather face!"

"Silking hair!"

"You're stifling!"

"You stink!"

"Here they go again," Happy says with a deadpan look.

"Lucy, won't you form a team of love with me? Tonight, just the two of us?" Loke asks as he appears from nowhere and wraps his right arm around Lucy and brings her a bit close to him catching her off guard but making her feel annoyed.

"Huh?"

Loke releases her as he then puts his right-hand finger to the middle of his sunglasses "You really are beautiful. Even with these sunglasses on, your beauty is dazzling," Loke said as he moves his sunglasses a bit.

"I'm sure I'll go blind if I saw you with a naked eye," Loke continued with sparkles in his eyes and around him.

"Go blind, fine by me," Lucy says sarcastically with a really annoyed look on her face.

As Loke is looking down at Lucy's waist he then takes notice of her Celestial Spirit keys. This causes him to jump back on one foot with his arms held away from her "Y-You're a celestial wizard?" Loke said with shock and horror.

"Huh?" Lucy looking confused.

"Yeah, she's got like, a cow and a crab, and stuff" Happy said as he appears with fish in his mouth.

Hearing this, Loke screams in horror for some odd reason and yells, "What a cruel twist of fate."

All of a sudden Loke turns tail and runs away with tears flying from his eyes "I'm sorry! We can never be together!" Loke yells back at Lucy as she was confused about what just happened.

"What's his deal," Lucy asked.

"Loke's bad at dealing with celestial wizards," Mira explained. "Rumor has it he had trouble with a girl a long time ago."

"I'm not surprised, he's-" Lucy started to say only to be interrupted by a sudden Natsu who flies in from nowhere knocking Lucy over to the ground and landing on top of her back.

"Oh, my," Mirajane seeing Lucy getting knock over.

"Knock it off, you guys," Lucy groaned.

"He picked a fight with me. I can't turn down his offer!" Gray said, holding his fist up in the air triumphantly.

"He just called you annoying, Gray. You should have ignored him and search for your clothes," Eijiro said while cleaning his camera lenses.

Gray was about retort back but remember he didn't have his clothes and panicked remembering what he was going to search for them before fighting Natsu.

"You're the one who started it, droopy eyes!" Natsu insulted.

"When did I exactly start, slanty eye!" Gray insulted back.

"Talking underwear!"

"Amoeba!"

"And they're back at it again," Lucy sign as she watches the two argue again.

"They're always like this," Happy said.

As Natsu and Gray argue, Lucy thought the whole guild would be annoyed just like her but everyone was laughing at the two usual antics. Lucy looks back and forth at other guild members and back to the two rivals and smiled. For Eijiro, he smiled as well and took a couple of shots of the whole scene.

All of a sudden the front doors fly open as Loke appears in the doorway with a terrified look on his face "This is bad!" Loke yells quieting everyone in the guild down as they look at him to find out what's going on. "It's Erza…she's back."

At these words, every single Fairy Tail mage except for Mirajane, Lucy and Eijiro become struck with fear. Even Natsu and Gray's faces a written with fear all over them as almost every single person in the room starts speaking in fear of something.

'She must be really feared,' Eijiro thought, watching the whole guilds reaction, 'except for Mirajane, I guess.'

"Erza? Natsu mentioned her before," Lucy says.

She's the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail now," Mirajane said with a smile and sign of fear, unlike the others.

Just then everyone stops talking like all of a sudden the sound of heavy footsteps is heard outside approaching the guild.

"It's Erza," Laki said fearfully

"Those are Erza's footsteps," Wakaba said nervously.

"Erza's coming back," Macao said nervously as well.

"Given this reaction, Erza must be a really powerful wizard," Lucy said as she then thinks back to the image of a giant woman with horns breathing fire and crushing the city as civilians run in fear "Scary!"

As the sun shines through the still opened doorway, a massive shadow is cast on the floor. Everyone looks at the doorway as a woman with long, scarlet red hair wearing knight-like armor, a blue skirt and black boots walk in. On her shoulder what appears to be a massive-sized horn. The woman walks to the center of the room and then drops the horn to her side as it stands straight up

"I've returned. Is the master here?" the woman known as Erza asked.

"Wow, S-She's beautiful," Lucy says to herself quietly.

"Welcome back, Erza. Master is at a conference," Mirajane informs the red-head.

"I see," Erza simply says.

"Erza, what is that massive thing?" one of the Fairy Tail male mages to her left asks as she looks at him.

"The horn of the monster I defeated. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Got a problem with it?" Erza asks becoming a bit hostile in the end for some reason.

"No, not at the least!" The entire guild yells out in panic.

"I bet she heard about happened at Mt. Hakobe," Cana told Macao as she continues drinking a keg of beer.

"C-Crap…I'm a goner," Macao muttered as behind the two Nab's heart can be heard beating really loudly.

"She's quite different from what I'd imagined," Lucy said.

"I expected a more of a masculine woman," Eijiro said as he snapped a picture of the armored woman.

"Cana!" Erza yells as she turns and looks over at Cana who immediately stops drinking in fear and lowers her keg "How dare you to drink in such an undignified manner!"

"Vijeeter," Erza called him out.

"Yes?" the dancer mage Vijeeter says in fear as his voice becomes a bit high.

"Take your dancing outside. Wakaba! You're dropping cigarette butts on the floor. Nab! Stop dawdling in front of the request board and take a job!" Erza told out the two who both flinch in fright.

"Macao!" Erza calls out to as he flinches in panic as well.

Erza stares at him for a few moments but then just sighs "Say something!" Macao pleads even more frightened by the fact she said nothing.

"Honestly, you cause me such trouble. I'll let it slide today without saying anything," Erza said with her eyes closed and her left hand touching her forehead and right arm to the hip.

"Is she the disciplinarian?" Lucy whispers as she turns to Mirajane asking her the question.

"That's Erza for you," Happy said popping up between the two.

"Well, she has a sharp tongue. But she looks human enough. Is she really all that scary?" Lucy asks.

"Can't really tell someone until you know them. Don't base everything on their looks alone. Shotaro over here would know that quite well." Eijirio says

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asks.

"Aye!" Happy replies as he points out Natsu and Gray who are…holding hands and have their arms around each other's neck looking like their buddies…but the nervous sweat on them says it all.

"Hey, Erza, both of us are getting along great today, as always!" Gray says to Erza.

"Aye!" Natsu says frightening and shocking Lucy.

"Natsu's turned into Happy!" Lucy yells as she has her hands raised and eyes wide open.

"Man, she must be scary strong if she even has Natsu and Gray scared for their lives," Eijiro said.

"I see, it's natural of good friends to fight sometimes, too. That said, I like seeing you two get along," Erza calmly said.

"No, we're not exactly "good friends…"

"Aye," Natsu says before Gray can finish his sentence.

"I've never seen Natsu like this before!" Lucy says with her eyes narrowed at him shockingly.

Behind her, Mirajane draws with the Light Pen what appears to be Erza beating Natsu as the Riders watch her draw this, "A long time ago, Natsu challenged Erza and gotten really beat up."

"Natsu did?!" Lucy said surprised considering what she has seen of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"She found Gray walking around naked and beat him up," Macao added.

"She beat Loke up too for trying to hit on her," Cana added in. "He totally deserves it tough."

"I would've expected as much for him," Lucy says.

"Natsu, Gray. I have a favor to ask," Erza says catching the two off guard as they stop holding each other and listen to what she has to say as does the entire guild.

"Huh?"

"I heard something bad after finishing my last job. Normally, this is something to consult with the Master first, but, I believe this should be settled quickly, so I decided myself. I want the two of you to help me. Will you come with me?" Erza asks the two shocking them both as they look at each other.

"What's this mean?"

"Erza asking for help?"

"This is a first!" various mages speak out upon hearing this.

"We're leaving tomorrow. Make sure you're ready," Erza says as the two look back at each other, though with a much less friendly face.

"Form a team…" Gray thinks in his head, disturbed.

"…with him?" Natsu thought as well as not liking this idea either.

"Erza, Natsu and Gray…I never would've imagined it before," Mirajane says in a surprised voice as Lucy and the Riders look at her wondering what she means. "But this might be…Fairy Tail's ultimate team!"

"Really now?" Eijiro said becoming a bit curious.

"Alright, everyone. You can all get back to what you were doing before," Erza says as she then walks over to the bar.

"Must be really big if the powerful Erza needs help," Eijiro said.

Meanwhile at the bar, "I see we have some new recruits," Erza said as she spots Lucy talking to Happy and then the Eijiro was at a table with Macao and Cana cleaning with his camera as Mirajane hands to her a small plate with a strawberry cake on it.

"That's right. Natsu brought both of them in from Hargeon. The girl's name is Lucy, she's a Celestial Wizard, Natsu helped her out of a situation when she found herself almost a slave. When Natsu was dealing with the Slave Traders those and the other guy is Eijiro over there came in and helped him to deal with them." Mirajane explains to her about the new members.

"And what magic does he use?" Erza asks as she cuts a piece of the cake off with her fork and eats it.

"He uses a combination of Card magic and Requip magic," Mirajane told her.

"Really?" Erza says becoming interested in this.

"Mhm, but he uses a device that attaches to his waist like a belt, then he uses a card of different armors but the main one he uses is the magenta armor called, Decade, and calls himself Kamen Rider Decade," Mirajane says. "The other armors I saw was one called Hibiki that looks like a purple demon with power of fire and Kabuto that looks like a rhinoceros beetle with the speed faster than Jet.

"Is that so?" Erza becoming more curious of Eijiro.

"Also he has amnesia," Mirajane added in.

"He does?"

"Yes, even though he lost his memory he still remembers how to requip, and to be honest Erza he could be more powerful than the both of us combine," Mirajane said.

"Now he caught my interest I want to see how my fellow Requip mage power is like," Erza said as she finishes her strawberry cake and then gets up from her bar and begins walking over to the Rider.

"Oh my, I don't know how this is going to turn out," Mirajane told herself with a smile as always.

Back with Eijiro, he just finishes cleaning his camera, he was back at choosing which photos he should get rid off.

"Excuse me," The Rider attention was caught and turn to see Erza standing before them. "If you haven't heard of me then allow me to introduce myself. I'm Erza Scarlet, welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Natsu look! Erza is talking to Eijiro," Happy points out as Natsu, Lucy, and Gray all look-over, they, however, aren't the only ones as soon the rest of the guild find themselves starting over at the conversation taking place between Erza and Eijiro.

To those who saw Eijiro Requip magic and those who heard about his magic other learned Eijiro power was no laughing matter. Gray felt really nervous since he felt the strength of both Eijiro and Erza.

"Eijiro Kadoya," Eijiro introduces himself

"Nice to meet you. So, from what I hear, you are Requip mages, correct?" Erza asks.

"Yup."

"I see. As a fellow Requip mage, I cannot wait to see what all of you are capable off," Erza requested.

Eijiro just answered by taking a photo of Erza, surprising the red-head. When she was about to ask him why he did that, she saw his camera and when she saw his camera she had this nostalgia feeling.

"Where did you find this camera?" Erza asked confusing Eijiro and the rest of the guild.

"Well, if anybody told you, I woke up with amnesia, and this was with me when I woke," Eijiro clarified.

"I feel like I have seen this before. Before I join the guild," Erza said surprising everyone.

"Really now?" Erza catching Eijiro interest more.

Erza shook her head, "Nevermind mind that, let us see what you are capable off." a bright light appears in Erza's right hand which then takes a form of a sword and a sword materializes in her hand.

"Do I have to?" Eijiro asked the knight.

His was answered by Erza as she raised her sword high and prepares to bring it down on the Rider. Everyone freaked when Eijiro didn't try to dodge the blade. Before Erza's blade made contact to Eijiro it was blocked by Eijiro's Ride Booker sword form.

"Wow, I didn't think Eijiro was going to block that."

"We saw Eijiro magic, didn't you felt the power it was giving off."

"I'm sure Erza will beat the new guy."

"I guess this is really happening," Eijiro muttered.

"I'm impressed you blocked that, now let me see what you've got and don't hold back," Erza told him.

Eijiro brought out his magenta driver placing it on his waist. He took out his Decade card opening and inserting the card in.

"I'll try to keep the bruises to a minimum, after all, you have a big job tomorrow," Eijiro smirked. "Henshin!"

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Eijiro transformed into Kamen Rider Decade, Erza looked surprised at his armor.

'Those big green eyes,' Erza thought. 'I know I saw those eyes before.'

Eijiro rushed towards Erza with his blade ready to clash. He took a swing Erza but she blocked it with her sword. As their swords clash showing they're easily matched when it came with swords.

"You're holding back, I heard you can change armors," Erza said.

"So you want to see that? Here have a close-up," Eijiro kick Erza away to give him some room.

He put his Ride Booker in book mode and place it on his left side and brought out another card with a figure of a helmet like a stag beetle.

**KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA!**

Soon, Eijiro magenta armor was changed to a new one. His helmet turned black resembled a stag beetle with gold horns, along with a pair of big, round red visors and a silver mouthpiece that resembled bug teeth. It also had gold accents. His body armor consisted of red torso armor, gauntlets, golden shackles, and knee pad while the rest of his armor was mostly in black.

"Woah, which one can this do?!" Natsu shouted as he saw his friend change his armor.

"It looks a little old fashion," Lucy stated.

"He looks like an ancient fist-fighter!" Romeo exclaimed.

Eijiro charged forward and throws a kick at Erza knocks it away and Eijiro follows with a roundhouse kick to which Erza steps back to avoid. Erza then charges back at Double and begins delivering a flurry of strikes with her sword on Eijiro, Eijiro dodges the slashes from Erza and caught the blade from the last slash. Eijiro punch Erza's face then kick making her lose grip on her sword and sliding back losing her sword to Eijiro.

"If you think that was my only sword, then think again," Erza affirmed the Rider.

"I'd figured you had spares just in case," Eijiro brought another card. "I need a sword for this next form."

Ejiro brought out another that had the Kuuga but with a bulky purple armor and a sword he inserting the new card into his driver.

**FORM RIDE: KUUGA TITAN!**

As soon his belt announced his new transformation his armor change, not to a new Kamen Rider, but change the armor shape and color. Everyone was shocked at his sudden transformation change.

Eijiro gauntlets had turned silver as the wrist bands were purple. His chest and shoulder armor had gotten bigger, colored mostly silver as the edges and center was colored purple. All in all, it looked like he was knight armor. Finally, the eye lenses of Eijiro's helmet were purple. This was Kuuga's Titan Form.

It shocked everyone that his current requip armor was still the same but in a different, they were surprised again when the Erza's sword that Eijiro was holding change as well turning it into a purple claymore sword.

"Whoa, he took Erza's sword and made it into his own," Wakaba look at awe.

"I didn't know he could do that!" Natsu look with amazement.

"Just what other surprises does Eijiro have?" Cana wondered.

"Hey, you told me not to hold back," Eijiro said before getting into a fighting stance with his Titan sword.

"You have truly caught my interest Eijiro," Erza smiles.

Eijiro and Erza both charge at each other and clash blades, both of them swinging their swords at each other, and both blocking each other's attacks and barely landing a hit on one another. After another failed attack, Eijiro pulls back as he then quickly pulls back on his Titan Sword try to slash against Erza as the two clashes their blades against each other and then push their swords locked with each other. They push back, and with one final swing leading both of their swords inches by their necks.

"Heh, Natsu! Gray!" Eijiro shouted grabbing both the elemental-mages attention. "Good luck out there, try not to kill each other!"

"We should have a true match in the future," Erza said.

Both brought to their sides, Erza disperses her sword, while Eijiro opens up his driver making the card jump out of it and dispel making his armor disappeared.

"We can continue our fight another time. I must say, I haven't really fought somebody who could match me on my swordplay," Erza said. "You say you have amnesia, but you do know how to fight."

"Call it muscle memory," Eijiro proclaimed.

"How about you joining us on our mission?" Erza asked.

"Nah, I think you have enough power to accomplish your mission," Eijiro declined.

"Very well, then I hope we can have a rematch on our fight," Erza smiled.

"I'll wait for that challenge," Eijiro smirked.

Everyone was surprised to see the respect that Requip users were giving each other even if this their first time meeting each other. Eijiro had power and confidence that is hardly seen and they wonder if Eijiro will have other surprises to show them.

~/~

The next day, Eijiro was the bar having drinking with Cana. Or rather was just having pineapple juice while Cana was drinking a large barrel of beer. He learned that Lucy joins Erza's group on her mission.

"Why did you send Lucy with them?" Eijiro asked Mirajane.

"I thought it would be a good experience for her," she replied.

"Uh-huh, I guess I should figure out what I should do today," Eijiro muttered.

"Lonely without your three buddies," Cana teased.

"Why should I be lonely if I'm talking with two beautiful women," Eijiro commented.

The flirt made Mira giggle and made Cana smirked.

"Small compliments aren't going to win me over you have to try harder than that," Cana said.

"Hey! Eijiro it isn't manly to flirt with one sister!" Elfman ranted.

Before anybody could say anything thing an unknown voice intrusion into the conversation. "Wow, Eijiro you're still a flirt hitting on beautiful girls."

Eijiro recognized that voice he turns around to see Mari smiling and giving a small wave making Eijiro narrowing his eyes at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to see you is that too much to asked?" Mari said.

"Uh… Eijiro who's this?" Mirajane asked.

"This the thief I was talking about. Mari meets the Fairy Tail Guild, Fairy Tail Guild meet Mari," Eijiro introducing them.

"The one who stole the kings crown," someone stated.

"It was worthless, a crown can easily be replaced, but something like celestial keys, now that's something that cannot be replaced," Mari smiled.

The guild only knew one person who had celestial keys. Lucy.

"You better try to steal from Lucy, if steal from her you stealing from all of us," Elfman threaten.

"Don't try to threaten me," Mari frowned holding her gun to Elfman's chest. "Plus I like to see myself as a treasure hunter."

"Treasure Sniper," Cana whispered in realization. "Eijiro, this is the person my cards told you to meet."

"I'm not here to steal anything today I actually came to warn you," Mari told him.

"Warn him of what?" Mira asked.

"A man named Narutaki is coming to kill you," Mari said.

"Kill him but why?" Max asked

"Because he thinks you don't belong here," Mari giving them a serious look.

"What do you mean?"

"Fine, I guess I'll say it, we're not from this world, Eijiro," she replied.

"I don't understand?" Eijiro knitted his eyebrows.

"Eijiro, we come from a world called earth which is from a different universe," she explained for him, "My Diend gun and your Decadriver is not magic its technology way advance than anything in this world. These don't even belong us these were our fathers first."

"Your fathers?" The Gun magic user Alzack Connell asked.

"Yup, they were the first Kamen Rider Decade & Diend," Mari smiled.

"Then why am I here why can't I remember anything?" Eijiro asked her.

"Battle some Dark Riders and took a hit of heavy damage," she answered.

Before anybody asks more question to the Treasure Sniper a Dimensional Wall appeared passing through the whole guild surprising everyone. Once the Dimensional Wall passes through them an armored male figure and six monsters appeared.

The armored figured wore a black helmet with two horns on the front, four slit eyepieces, a silver mouth and a dragon fruit-theme piece attached on the back, with two prominent spikes on each side. He had black chainmail material on his torso, over his chainmail was a red chest piece armor with a triple-piece red cape. Lastly, he holds a futuristic red bow appeared in his hand and on his waist is a red belt. This was Kamen Rider Tyrant.

The six monsters by him were the round shape and short. They were all different colors, red, blue, and green with two of each. They were growling like a feral animal as if they were hungry and haven't had a meal for a while. These were the Elementary Ives.

"Well, then it looks like Narutaki has started his assault. If distract us here then he hopes that whatevers happening will be powerful enough to kill your friends then you, Eijiro," Mari affirmed.

"I guess we'll have to destroy these guys," Eijiro stated. "Don't worry everybody, let me and Mari handle this, it'll be quick."

"Are you sure, Eijiro?" Mira asked with a tone of concern.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Mari?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Eijiro and Mari ready their transformation devices and sliding their cards into their respected slots.

"Henshin!" both Eijiro and Mari called out.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE/DIEND!**

The Inves ran towards the two Riders going to attack but the magenta and cyan silhouette blocks hit the Inves send them black before going to back to the Riders helmet completing their transformation.

"Your death, Decade, would please the Prophet," Tyrant proclaimed.

Tyrant charge towards the two Riders trying to slice them with his Sonic Arrow but Eijiro blocked it with his sword while Mari blocked it with her gun.

"Here you can have this," Mari said bringing out a card.

**KAMEN RIDE: BLAST!**

Mari fired a single shot in the air.

"Was that supposed to do something?" asked Bisca Muller.

Bisca question was answered as the shot multiple hits the ground not caring who it hits but luckily the shot destroyed a couple of Inves.

"Hey! Watch it, you could have hit any of us as well!" Macao complained only to make Mari snicker.

Eijiro brought out another card putting it his Decadriver, while Tyrant took his lockseed and placed it on his bow.

**DRAGON FRUIT ENERGY!**

The energy pooled at the tip before Tyrant released sending a red dragon spouting a red arrow from dragon's mouth.

**KAMEN RIDE: WIZARD! HI-HI, HI-HI-HI!**

A red magical circle with fire coming off appeared in front of Eijiro blocking the energy blast from Tyrant then the red circle forming a new armor.

From head to toe, he was clad in a black bodysuit which concealed his form. With his Neo Decadriver staying the same and Ridebooker placed on his left thigh. His chest was covered in red gem-like armor which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each other side rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From his waist hung a robe-like waist, covering which was red inside but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as his chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore; sporting metal lines making it appears as if it had had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead.

"Whoa, look at that armor, it's made out of rubies," Mira look in awe.

"You can feel the magic out of this armor, unlike the ones we saw," Wakaba said.

"You just keep surprising us more and more, Eijiro," Cana smiled.

"I see where you going with this," Mari understanding why he changed into Wizard.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: W-W-WIZARD!**

Eijiro Wizard Ring glowed and created strands of mystical chains wrapping Tyrant and the leftover Inves together. While Mari ready her final attack.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DIEND!**

Nine rings made out of cards was in front of her as she pointed at the chained group. She fired a green light through the rings hitting them all and destroying them.

"Told you easy," Eijiro smiled. "But now we have to assist Erza and the others in case Narutaki try to sabotage them. The others may be strong but if Narutaki can summon Riders and monsters, then we don't know what they're up against."

Eijiro and Mari de-henshin ready to leave to help Erza and the others.

"Let's take your bike, Eijiro, it will be faster this way," Mari says to magenta Rider.

Eijiro nodded and he and Mari ran outside the guild to get on Machine Decader. Eijiro in front with his helmet while Mari with her helmet sat behind him wrapping her arms around Eijiro. Close female should make a young man blush, but Eijiro is not a guy to easily get flustered.

Eijiro looked back at the guild, "Don't worry I'll make everyone comes back." then drove off to help his new friends by a man who wants him dead.

**AN: Sorry I took a while, my wi-fi bill was going up and I had to take a break on using my computer, it was complicated but now I'm ready to go. I have say sorry for the bad fighting scene I'm not good with those. Also, another sorry for the lame ending but that's all I could think of but we might see a final form to end the Lullaby. I also want to be clear there are no harems or pairings just flirting, sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider and belong to their respected owners.**

Erza and the others into trying to stop Eisenwald's guild members from summoning the Lullaby. Eijiro and Mari are trying to assist Erza's team from being diversionary from Narutaki. Meanwhile, Narutaki was convincing a Rider from another world to fight mages who are trying to stop a revival of a demon.

"Are you sure he will cause worlds to end?" a young man asked Narutaki. "I don't want innocent people to die from my world or from another."

"You must understand if you stop them even a few deaths will save trillions and more if we stop Decade here. It's as they say, "you've got to crack a few eggs to make an omelet", so please will you help me?" Narutaki pressurized the young Rider.

"I will, I made a promise to a friend to protect our home and I'll keep that promise," the Rider said.

"Good," Narutaki giving a satisfying smile. "You are helping your stay alive, Decade doesn't need a story." Narutaki opens a dimensional wall let the Rider go through it. The Rider puts on his helmet and gets on his motorcycle. His bike is a silver bike, with a black seat, red streak on each side, a designated number on the left front side; "SB-555V', and a company named Smart Brain on both sides of the bike. "Go, and end Decade's story."

Faiz nodded and drove through the dimensional wall entering the world of magic called Earthland.

~/~

Natsu just defeated Erigor he waited for his friends to arrive to see his amazing victory against the wind mage.

"Natsu!" called out Lucy.

"What took you so long! It's already over!" Natsu yells at the group.

"Aye!"

"Impressive work," Erza compliments the Dragon Slayer.

"Are you all right, Erza!" Lucy concerning asked as she helps Erza off the vehicle.

"Yes don't worry about me," Erza giving her a small smile.

Kageyama looked surprised to see Erigor defeated but saw Lullaby stick unnoticed by the Fairy Tail Guild.

"You had trouble against this guy?" Gray ask.

"Trouble?! I'd wipe the floor with him!" Natsu retorts.

"If you say so..." Happy adds in.

"Geez, you look like a pervert wearing a scarf half-naked., Gray insulted, Natsu got irritated,

"Like you have room to talk! Lucy gimme your clothes!" Natsu demanded.

"Why me?!" Lucy yells embarrassed making Erza giggle.

"In any case, well done, Natsu. The masters are safe now!" Erza smiled. The two nodded back. "While we're here, let's go to the conference to report this incident and ask our masters what to do about this flute."

"Clover is close and all," Happy said.

What nobody knows was that the flute skull eyes were glowing purple, Kageyama saw this and smiled knowing he can still continue the mission. Suddenly a shadow claw lands right in the middle of the wizards taking them by surprise as they look up to see four shadow claws coming from the now in the air car as a fifth claw now has the Lullaby flute.

"Kage!" Erza yells.

"That's dangerous!" Gray yells.

"The Lullaby is mine! You let your guard down, flies!" Kageyama yells with an evil look on his face as the car then lands back on the tracks and begins driving down them at full speed, soon driving out of sight of the Fairy Tail wizards.

"THAT JERK!"

"AFTER WE JUST SAVED HIM!"

Before Erza and the others could go after Kage a strange wall appeared in front of them. It was a dimension wall and it disappeared when a male figure was in front of them on his bike. He took off his helmet to show a young man with brown hair.

"Are you Fairy Tail?" the young man asked.

"Yes we are, but who are you, are you friend or foe?" Erza asked back.

"My name is Momose Kikuchi and I will protect my home from Decade!" Momose declared.

"Decade? Does he mean Eijiro?" Lucy asked the others.

"What does this have to with, Eijiro, he isn't even here!" Shouted Gray.

"To let the Destroyer of Worlds die, I have to let the Lullaby be resurrected," Momose told them.

"But if the Lullaby does kill Eijiro after that it'll probably kill innocent, will you allow that?!" Erza yelled.

"I'm sorry but I made a promise and I won't let Decade destroy my home," Momose brought out his Faiz Driver, which surprises everyone. He straps the driver around his waist with a quick fluid motion, the ends of the belt snapping together with a metallic click. He took out his Faiz Phone dial the number 5-5-5 then press the enter button.

**STANDING BY!**

"Henshin!" Momose shouted before inserting the phone into the Driver's slot sideways.

**COMPLETE!**

Red neon lines surrounded his body until it engulfed him in a huge light cover his entire body before with a flash of crimson light he was encased from head to toe in the high tech power suit. He had a black bodysuit that had red lines painted that was on it had a silver metal chest and armored shoulder pads. Had a timer watch on his left wrist. His head was covered by a black helmet that had a pair of large glowing yellow eyes and short antennae. He transformed into Kamen Rider Faiz.

Momose grabs on the handle of his Auto Vajin, and pull out a red laser sword, his Faiz Edge. Faiz flicks his right arms and charges towards only to blast back by someone behind the wizards. The mages turn around to see Eijiro in his Decade suit with his Ride Booker in gun mode and an unknown cyan armor figure holding a cyan blaster.

"Eijiro! Why are you here?!" Gray asked.

"Let's just say someone tried to kill me back at the guild," Eijiro said surprising the others. "Don't worry, everyone is ok."

"He trying to stop us from stopping rising of the Lullaby!" Lucy said.

"Also, who that?" Natsu pointed at cyan figure.

"This is Mari, I'll explain later, let me handle Faiz," Eijiro walking in front of the mages. "Mari go with them, and don't try to steal anything."

"Fine," Mari sigh.

"Steal?" Lucy looking confused.

"Are you sure, Eijiro?" Erza questions him.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Eijiro bringing out a Rider Card then inserting it into Driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: OOO! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA!**

Eijiro became surrounded by spinning colored Medals which accompanied the transformation. In front of him were images of the three medals. A hawk was on the top, a tiger was in the middle, and a grasshopper was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backward and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor.

The helmet was mainly black, save for the red faceplate which looked like a hawk with its wings spread out in flight. On my forehead and acting as the hawk's beak was a red crystal. A red line that was connected to the top portion of the image on his chest. His torso armor had rounded shoulders that had yellow lines on them with the lines running down his arms and into the yellow gauntlets he wore decorated with what looked like folded claws on the forearm. Lastly, his legs were minimally covered with segmented green armor, not unlike that of a grasshopper's legs, connected by green lines to the lower section of the crest he bore.

"Whoa!" Natsu and Happy look in awe.

"Amazing," Lucy looking at Eijiro new armor she hasn't seen yet.

"What was with that jingle?" Gray asked.

Erza looked impressed by Eijiro new look but knew he was giving them time, "There's no time for gawking or questions! Eijiro is giving us time, thank you Eijiro."

Eijiro giving her an informative nod and dash towards Faiz swing his sword at him making Momose block the attacks. Erza and the others ran around them while Eijiro held Momose back so doesn't stop them. As his friends were out of sight he started a conversation with Momose.

"You don't really have to do this," Eijiro says to him.

"I have to! You'll destroy my world if I don't!" Momose retorts back.

"Destroy your world what are you even talking about?" Eijiro questions him.

"I don't have time for this!" Momose taking out the Axel memory and putting it on his Faiz Phone.

**COMPLETE!**

Faiz chest plates will rise out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads and reveal the Faiz Core in the center of the chest.

Eijiro knew what this was and took out a Rider Form Card.

**FORM RIDER: OOO RATORATA! RA-TA RA-TA, RA-TOR~~ATA!**

Eijiro helmet was now a lion head with blue eyes, with his armor on his chest stayed the same while his legs change that to what similar of a cheetah's legs. Eijiro ready his legs then ran at full speed towards Momose. Momose press a button on the Axel watch starting it with ten seconds.

**START UP!**

Now, Eijiro and Momose were in high speed clashing towards each other. Eijiro was using the tiger claws while Momose kept using the Faiz Edge. Momose only had five seconds left he had to finish it now. Momose started his Axel Crimson Kick making a red energy cone was in front of Eijiro making him paralysis. Momose dove into the cone turning into energy making the cone hit Eijiro chest with Momose going right through him making Eijiro gives out a huge explosion.

**THREE**

**TWO**

**ONE**

**TIME OUT! DEFORMATION!**

"I did it," Momose panted as he turned back to his regular Faiz armor with the chest plates going back to his breast. "I wonder if I can get that guy to stop this Lullaby." Before Momose could walk away.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: O-O-OOO!**

Three large rings in red, yellow and green in that order were in front of Faiz. He saw Decade back in OOO original form leaping high in the air readying a Tatoba kick.

"Seyah!" Eijiro started passing through each ring until Eijiro's two feet collided to Faiz chest. The kick made Momose flew back and de-henshin from his armor.

"I thought…"

"You killed me," Eijiro said. "It will take a lot more than that."

"Are you going finish me?" Momose questions Eijiro.

"Nope," Eijiro offering a hand. "You're going to help stop this Lullaby."

Momose looks at the hand for a second before grabbing it, "Ok, I'll help you sorry for the trouble."

Eijiro smiled and went towards his Machine Decader while Momose went to Auto Vajin and the two Rider got on their respect bikes and road on the railroad tracks.

~/~

As night has fallen, a full moon in a partly cloudy sky. Kageyama overlooks the legal Guild Master's meeting hall from a close by a hill from behind a tree, 'All right, the sound of the Lullaby should reach them from this distance. At last! The has finally come!' Kageyama thinks in his head with a gleeful smile on his face.

Just then, what sounds like someone kissing and then an old man giggling is heard frightening Kageyama as he lets out a terrified yelp.

"These girls are all so lovely!" the voice then turns out to belong to none other than the guild master of Fairy Tail Makarov himself who seems to be unaware of Kageyama being behind him as the Eisenwald wizard turns around and spots the short man.

"Wizards these days have really upped their levels on looks and skills! These glamour shots are the best!" Makarov says as a small heart flies away from his head, in his hands appears to be the weekly Sorcerer Magazine as on the cover appear to be two female wizards dressed as nurses.

"Hah!" Makarov yells as he then hops up from the small rock he was sitting on and puts the magazine behind his back, Kageyama having a few sweat drops going down his back in a confused state, "No, no, no! This is no time for this, I have to need to hurry and catch up to these fools…!" Makarov then turns around somehow seeming to sense Kageyama standing there and then cries out in shock holding his magazine tight as his eyes are blank.

"It's not what you think! This is for research! I did nothing to be ashamed of!" Makarov yells as he wildly waves his around with sweat flying from his head.

"You don't have to make excuses…" Kageyama says in his head as he then sighs in relief.

"Oh, you're injured. What are you doing wandering around out here?" Makarov says as he notices the bandages around Kageyama's body.

"Uh, well..."Kageyama started but notice who this pervy old man is. 'Wait! Isn't that Makarov from Fairy Tail? Fate won't let me escape from these flies?'

"Um…" Kageyama drawing Makarov's attention back to him.

"Care for a song? I'm not allowed to bring instruments into the hospital, s-so I'd love to play it for someone!" Kageyama says pretending to sound like an innocent person.

"That's one creepy flute you," Makarov says.

"It isn't much to look at, but sounds great," Kageyama said.

Makarov seems to begin thinking about it, "I'm in a hurry. Just one song."

"Of course!" Kageyama said then gives evil glare at the old man. 'We Win'

"Listen well, now," Kageyama told him as Makarov does just that.

Kageyama puts the flute close to his mouth, prepared to start playing the song that will kill all of the Guild Master's and finally achieve the goal that his guild set out to do. 'Finally.' However, Kageyama seems to freeze up, sweat runs down his forehead as he then begins thinking back on some of the things his fellow guildmates, including what Erigor, said.

~/~

Nearby Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Mari, and Happy has arrived to see Kage about to play the flute to Makarov.

"There he is!"

"Gramps!"

"Master!"

"Shh!" an elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts, red lipstick and blush on each cheek and small, white wings on his back says to the group.

The sudden and his physical appearance frightens Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Mari as they stand away on one leg, have blank eyes and cry out in fear with sweat flying from their faces.

"We're getting to the good part. Now watch!" the man says a pink heart by his head as he says so. He then notices Natsu and Gray who hug each other out of fear and start shivering when they then hear what the man starts saying, "And wow, you are two are cuties! Your just my type!" the last part causing them even more fear.

"Who the that?" Lucy asks as she hides behind Erza, watching as the man tippy-toes over to the scared Natsu and Gray and proceeds to bump them away with his hip.

"Erza, how you've grown!"

"He's the Master of Blue Pegasus?!" Lucy says still frightened by his appearance.

"Blue Pegasus? Another Guild? I should do a lookup on them when we get back," Mari muttered to herself as she herself hid behind Erza. "They probably have some valuable treasure."

Master Bob saw Diend and tipped toe to her, "Oh my and who are you? I feel like I have seen your armor before. Are you a member of Fairy Tail?"

"No, you can say I'm a treasure hunter," Mari replied.

"What's the treasure you hunting for?" Bob asked.

Mari looked at Makarov and Kage, but mostly at the flute Kage was holding, "Something irreplaceable."

~/~

"What wong? Hurry up and play it," Makarov said.

Kageyama gulps as he then gets closer to playing the flute.

"Oh no!" Erza says as she, Natsu, Gray notice this.

All of a sudden master Bob has Natsu and Gray in his arms as he uses his wings to hover a few inches in the air as the Mari, Erza and Lucy then spot what is most likely another guild master leaning against a tree, this man appearing to be in his fifties or sixties with several wrinkles on his face, light brown hair that almost reaches his shoulders, wearing sunglasses, plain black t-shirt and pants and a pointy hat with a lighter band sporting massive, rounded spikes on it and another such band around his neck.

"We said, keep quiet and watch. This is the good part."

"The Quatro Cerberus..." Lucy says recognizing the man.

"Master Goldmine!" Erza says in surprise.

"Well?!" Makarov still waiting for Kage to play the flute.

'Just play it… All you have to do is play it, and then everything will change!' Kageyama says in his head.

After a few more seconds of complete silence between the two, Makarov speaks.

"Nothing will change." Causing Kageyama to gasp, "The weak will always remain weak. But weakness is not always a bad thing. Humans are weak creatures from the start. Uneasy about ourselves, we form guilds. Where we have allies and friends! In order to thrive, we bind together and progress forward. These awkward combinations might run into more walls than a single person… And we might take a long time to see where we're going… But, as long as we believe in tomorrow and place one foot in front of the other, we will be filled from power from within. Living a strong life means being able to smile! And not relying on something like that flute." Makarov says as The two guild masters, master Bob who has released Natsu and Gray, Lucy, Happy, Erza and Mari watch. From the nearby Guild Master's' meeting hall, some of the other Guild Masters watch from the windows.

As the wind blows silently by, sending to the ground a few leaves, Kageyama, understanding what Makarov is saying, finally gives in and drops the Lullaby flute. The Fairy Tail wizards looking on with smiles on their faces, happy that their master was able to stop Kageyama with just words.

"I give up!" Kageyama says as he goes on his knees and bows down to Makarov.

"Master!" Erza yells.

"Gramps!" Natsu and Gray yell as the group run towards him.

Makarov yells out in surprise as he sees them, "Oh! Why are you guys here?!" Makarov looking surprised as Goldmine and Bob watch from nearby.

"That was truly amazing, master! Those words were so moving!" Erza says as she grabs Makarov and slams his head against her armor's chest piece, giving him a hug.

"That hurts!" Makarov yells in pain.

"And that settles that," Gray said as he stands in the center while various things happen around him, Masters Bob, Goldmine, and Erza watching Natsu pat Makarov on the head with Happy next to him watching, the Mari seems to be watching as Lucy who seems to be chastising Kageyama for his actions earlier.

"Way to go gramps!" Natsu cheered.

"Stop patting me!" Makarov complained.

Mari leans by a tree and sighs, "Eijiro told come here to help but all I got was a waste of time."

Mari got off the tree and tries to leave without the wizards noticing but Erza notices her quiet departure.

"Mari! Are you leaving?" Erza asks her.

"Yup, it was a waste of time. Tell Eijiro he owes me for being apart of this," Mari told her.

"I thought you wanted to help?" Lucy said.

"I only joined to see if that flute was a valuable treasure. But it's not..." Mari looks back at them and smirks under her helmet. "I'll see you in the next dilemma." Mari opens a puts a card in her Diendriver.

**ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!**

"She disappeared!" Natsu shouted.

"But I'm sure we'll see her again," Erza clarified.

"Who was she?" Markarov asking his children.

"She seems like she was a friend of Eijiro," Lucy said.

"Hmm, a mysterious friend of our new powerful member," Markarov mumbles as he strokes his chin.

~/~

As the group celebrates their victory, unknown to them, the Lullaby flute's eyes all of a sudden light up with dark purple light as the dark purple mist begins to seep out from its eyes and now opened up mouth and purple electricity seems to surge in the air around it.

A demonic half female and half male voice beginning to come from it, "I grow tired of all you gutless wizards!"

Fairy Tail Wizards and their Master hear this and all look towards it with shocked looks on their faces.

"Something's coming out!" Happy yells.

A massive darkish-purple magic circle appears in the sky right above them as electricity surges out from it, far away from them, a massive army of the Fiore Military who caught wind of Eisenwald's plans and attempted to stop them, also spot the magic circle, as well as all of the soldiers, look on wondering what's going on,

"Wh-What the heck is that?" asked one of the soldiers.

"I can't stand it anymore! I shall eat you myself!" the dark purple mist rising into the air and seeming to go into the magic circle as just then, the magic circle lights up and something falls out from it to the ground. Something that easily towers over the Master's Meeting Hall and appears to be the size of a mountain.

"I will devour your souls!" The massive wooden creature with three cut out holes where it's stomach should be, as well as cut out holes at the upper parts of both of its arms, horns on its head, three holes where dark pink eyes glow out from them and a massive lined with sharp teeth mouth.

"That's way too big!" Lucy yells in shock.

"That's your complaint?!" Happy questions.

"What the...? N-No one told me about this!" Kageyama exclaimed as Goldmine and Bob seem to not be as afraid of the thing as everyone else is.

"Oh, my! How upsetting," Master Bob says with his mouth covered.

"This is a demon of the Book of Zeref," Goldmine said, his tone a bit more serious though.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Masters in the Meeting Hall run outside and look up at the Demon as some of the others run away in fear.

"This isn't good!"

"Should we help?"

"Can't! My back hurts."

The air for miles around seems to now have a strange purple mist floating all around in the air, birds and all creatures of the forest nearby, seeming to flee away from the area as the Demon Lullaby continues to stand tall. Lullaby then turns its head to the right, looking right towards the group.

"Why did the flute turn into a monster?" Lucy asks out loud.

"That monster IS the Lullaby, in the flesh. It's living magic. Zeref's magic," Goldmine said.

"Living magic?"

"Zeref? Isn't he an ancient wizard?"

"The black wizard Zeref was the evilest wizard in the history of the wizardkind! He left this magic behind centuries ago, only to take form!" Bob explained.

Lullaby then begins to lean forward towards the group, "Now then, whose soul shall I dine on first?!" Lullaby says as Erza, Gray, Natsu look like they're prepared to fight the thing.

"What did you say?!" Natsu the looks at Gray and asks "Hey, are souls tasty?"

"How should I know? And don't ask me!" Gray looking annoyed by his question.

"Of course he had to focus on that," Lucy says as she appears behind the two.

**ATTACK RIDE: GIGANT!**

Four large rocket-propelled missiles suddenly came out of nowhere and hitting the Lullaby. The wizards check who it was only to see Eijiro as Decade holding the missile launcher before making it vanished.

"Hey, you guys!" Eijiro waved.

"Eijiro!" Lucy and Happy smiled.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

A red blast came and hitting the Lullaby with a strong attack making it cried out from the pain but was still standing. Wizard check who shoot that blast only to see Momose Kikuchi in his Faiz Blaster Form.

"It's you! What are you doing here?!" Natsu shouted ready to punch Momose.

"It's alright Natsu, he here to help," Eijiro told him.

"He wanted to stop us from stopping Kage!" Gray argued.

"And now learns he made his mistake and wants to help out," Eijiro retorted.

"Please let me help! I was misguided and was going to let others die for my home and that's not the kind of person I am! So please let me join you!" Momose bowed hoping this will be enough.

"Of course you can, I can see that you're a good man," Makarov said.

Momose smiled, "Thank you." he bowed.

Eijiro looked at Erza, "Erza, you can lead the charge."

Erza smiled then looks at Natsu and Gray, "Natsu, Gray, get everyone to a safe distance!" Erza told the two.

"How bossy!" Natsu complains.

"Don't order me around!" Gray says quietly.

"You heard me!" Erza says as a glint appears on the corner of her right eye, Natsu and Gray then "happily" running with their arms around each other's shoulders, as they both yell, "Aye, sir!"

"It's Happy number 2 again…" Lucy says with her right hand to her chin finding it still unbelievable.

"This big hunk of wood won't scare us! Charge!" the captain yells out which makes all of the soldiers yell out in a battle cry, catching Lullaby's attention as it shifts its attention to them.

"Stay out of it, small fries!" Lullaby yells as it rears its head back and then going forward, opens its mouth as a purple magic circle appears and a yellow magic blast comes from it and flies towards one of the nearby mountains. The blast impacts into the mountain causing a massive explosion as the two Riders and Fairy Tail wizards cover their eyes from the bright light of the explosion as the Guild Masters and Fiore army look towards the mountain to see the damage caused by Lullaby. However, when the light dies down, all of the soldiers of the Fiore army cannot help but gasp in complete shock.

"Captain, the mountain has gone!"

"What?!"

A whistle then sounds, "R-Retreat!" The Captain orders as all of the Fiore soldiers turn tail and begin running away, knowing that this would be a losing battle if all Lullaby had to do was fire one magic blast and they would all be wiped out.

Lullaby seeing the Fiore soldiers running away, turns its attention back to the others, "Now then, I've decided! I'm will eat all of your souls, wizards!" Lullaby says.

"Go ahead and try it!" Natsu yells, eager to fight the thing.

"Good luck!" The guild masters cheer from a far off distance as Lucy who is a bit closer to the others looks on with a worried look on her face, "What do they plan to do with just the five of them?" Lucy wonders.

"What about you, Lucy?" Happy asks appearing in front of Lucy on her left side, "None of my Celestial Spirits are available today, and I'll slow the others down …" Lucy said turning away to her right and acting like she can't do anything.

"Excuses," Happy says now in front of Lucy on her right side.

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy yells at Happy.

Lullaby's eyes seem to brighten up as then the Demon begins to roar loudly, the air around it seeming to go upwards as then it looks up towards the sky and a purple magic circle appears right above its head. Lucy and most of the other masters cover their ears while Goldmine and Bob do not.

"Oh, what a horrible voice," Master Bob said.

"It sounds revolting!" Lucy said.

"It's begun…" Master Goldmine says.

"This is bad"

"The Lullaby…!"

"It's going to eat our souls!"

Makarov looks up at the demon like Goldmine and Bob not showing any fear nor covering his ears, as he then smiles sinisterly.

"Let's go!" Erza said as she ready two swords.

"Yeah!" both Natsu and Gray nodded.

Erza charged forward followed by Natsu and Gray making them stand right under the Lullaby. They jumped up towards the demon as Erza activates her magic. Momose was about to join them but was stopped by Eijiro.

"Decade, why are you stopping me?" Momose questions him.

"Let them handle the noise while we finished the monster off," Eijiro says to him.

"What are you going to do?" Happy asks.

"Fighting Momose here kind of gave me a flashback and I want to try this card but I'll wait till the others are done," Eijiro says.

"Are you sure we shouldn't help them?" Momose asks.

"Don't worry they're strongest members of Fairy Tail," Eijiro having total confidences on the three wizards. "But for now turn back to your default form."

"Requip!" Erza shouted as she changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "The Knight!" She then flies past Lullaby's face and slashes with her two swords across the demon's cheek.

"Ice Make Lance!" Gray yells as from a ball of ice he summons forth a barrage of ice lances that hit Lullaby across his body.

"Chew on this! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu yells as he slams his fire fist into Lullaby's face.

"He's punching with fire!"

"And this one's an ice wizard!"

"She can requip her armor!"

All of the Guild Masters look up in awe as they continue to watch the Fairy Tail wizards battle the Lullaby, amazed at what they see as their mouths hang open.

The three mages land on some rocks behind Lullaby, "You're really pissing me off now!" Lullaby yells as it then swings its left arm at them, the three scattered as the demon destroys the rocks.

Erza slashes past Lullaby's side, Gray seems to make a giant ice crossbow as he then fires a barrage of ice towards the demon.

"Here's another one! Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu yells as he jumps up and brings a fire blast down on Lullaby.

"Woah! I've never seen such a combination attack like that before!" Kageyama says in awe.

"Their perfectly in sync!" Lucy said.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

Lullaby roars out angrily as it then rears its head towards the sky and seems to consume the magic circle, "This doesn't look good!" Lucy yells.

"It's going to play the Lullaby!" Happy yells.

Purple light emits from Lullaby's mouth as it keeps its head pointed up at the sky, seeming to suck in the air all around it as then all of the leaves of the nearby trees begin withering and dying. "The plants are withering!" Lucy yells as she notices it.

"It's the curse of the Lullaby!" Happy shouted.

Lullaby lowers its head and looks down at the Riders, Wizards and Guild Masters, "I'll be devouring your souls!" Lullaby says as it then yells out, causing Lucy, Happy, Kageyama and many of the other Guild Masters to cover their ears in pain, while Master's Bob, Goldmine is once again showing no concern about what's about to happen with Makarov still smiling.

However, instead of a tune coming out, nothing but really bad wind except for a few bad notes here and there come out from the demon, which confuses it.

"Ehh?!" Lucy yells shocked with her eyes and pupils wide, her mouth opened up, and her hands to her cheeks.

"It's farting!?" Happy yells in shock with earplugs in his ears.

"What's with this sound?! What happened to my beautiful musical sound?!" Lullaby cries out in shock wondering what happened.

"Isn't obvious…" Eijiro says.

"I see! After all those attacks…" Kageyama says.

"The holes they made messed up his sound! All this build-up just for this?!" Lucy yells out as Lullaby stands with its arms drooped down, a sweatdrop on its head and its mouth hanging open, completely shocked that it literally did all of that stuff for nothing and not realizing what the wizards were doing before.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME?!" Lullaby yells out, now full of anger as it then kicks one of the mountains where some of the Guild Masters stand as Natsu, Gray, Erza who are another mountain away see this.

"He's snapped!"

"Both big and bad-tempered!"

Various Guild Masters yell as some of them are sent flying into the air from the attack while the others run away to try and get to safety. Lullaby then turns its attention towards the group where Masters Makarov, Bob, and Goldmine are.

Gray jumps in between Lullaby and shouted, "Ice Make...Shield!"

The Lullaby fires a magic blast at the group just as Gray puts up a giant Ice Shield. Gray defenses protect the Guild Masters, Lucy, Happy, and Kageyama behind them as the blast explodes in front of the three shields which block the explosion from engulfing everyone else.

"So fast!"

"Such tremendous Make magic!"

"Make magic?" Lucy asks due to not having of heard about Gray's magic, not that much before.

"Magic that gives form to magical power. There's also a magic that can steal from away.," Happy informs Lucy.

"Damn you," Lullaby says as just then the fire in between it and the others begins to get sucked somewhere else. All of the fire has flies towards Natsu's mouth as he consumes all of it to power himself up even more.

"Guys let me end this!" Eijiro said.

"What?!" Gray and Natsu looking confused.

"Come on Erza, can I?" Decade asks the Requip mage.

"...Fine but please do it quickly," she agreed to his request.

"Aww, no way! Why does he get to finish it!" Natsu complained.

"Don't worry Natsu this attack will amaze all of you," Eijiro told him as walks towards Momose as he was back to Faiz default form. "Momose I need your help for this so stand in front of me."

Momose complied. "Ok, now what?"

Eijiro put a card on his driver he was hoping to use, once he remembered what it does. "We use our trump card."

**FINAL FORM RIDE: F-F-FAIZ!**

"This might tickle a bit," Decade said.

"Wait what do you mean?" Faiz asks as turned to him, but Eijiro didn't answer him as he pushes him back forward.

"Hold still."

Eijiro then opens Faiz back as Momose body begins to morph into a large laser cannon shocking everyone that looks similar to the Faiz Blaster.

"What did he do!"

"He turns that armored man into a gun!"

"I didn't know there was that kind of magic!"

"Uh… Eijiro is that guy alright?" a wide-eyed Lucy asks

"He fine, it just a little tickle," Eijiro sounding reassured.

Eijiro shoots a large red energy cone at the Lullaby making it paralysis. "What is this?! Why can't I move?!" The Lullaby cried out. Eijiro just put his final card in the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: F-F-FAIZ**

The Faiz Blaster began to glow when Eijiro pressed the trigger shooting large red energy at the giant demon. The beam hit the Lullaby's chest going through it causing it to scream in pain as the monster explode causing a shockwave. Decade tosses up Faiz Blaster as the gun changes back to Faiz.

"That felt weird," Momose commented.

"Did you see that he destroyed the Lullaby!"

"I-Incredible!"

"Wow, I didn't he could do that."

"Now I have to fight Eijiro!" Natsu smiled.

"You got amazing wizards Makarov," Goldmine commented.

"They are pretty extraordinary," a proud Makarov grinned.

"I'm no match for them…" Kageyama relents with a smile on his face.

All of a sudden he feels a hand touch his shoulder as he is then grabbed and hugged by Master Bob, scaring him as he is also at the same time being crushed by him, Master Bob not knowing he is though as he also rubs his cheek against his, "We've got to get you to a doctor, yes we do!"

"Ah!" Kageyama yells in fear.

"Well I don't know what was going on exactly, but it looks like we all owe Fairy Tail one." Goldmine says as all of the other Guild Master's stand behind him, but seem to be focusing on something else in their direction.

"But, look…" One of them says.

Erza happens to turn around and what she sees takes her completely by shock and surprise as Natsu and Gray also turn around wondering what it is she and the others are all looking at. Faiz seeing what it is, cries out in complete horror as his eyes go wide and he puts both of his hands on his head.

"THEY WENT OVERBOARD!" All of the Guild Masters yell in shock as now there is a giant and massive crater in the center of the valley...the Meeting Hall of the Masters nowhere in sight.

Makarov has his mouth hanging open and his eyes are blank as his whole body shakes in complete horror at what he is seeing before him, "I guess the conference hall went with the Lullaby," Lucy says in awe at the huge crater.

"Aye! A mountain or two are gone!" Happy says sprouting his wings and jumping up into the air.

Makarov's whole body then seems to shut down as then his soul rises out from his head, frightening Lucy, "Master!" Lucy yells in shock.

"Something flew out…" Happy said.

Natsu meanwhile can't help but laugh, "We sure destroyed it, huh?"

All of the other Guild Master's except Goldmine and Bob, however, aren't laughing.

"This is no laughing matter!"

"Somebody capture them!"

All of the Guild Master's start yelling in anger at the Fairy Tail people as Lucy stands on one foot and is closer to them is more fearful for her life, Happy also looks at the Guild Masters, Natsu continues laughing while Gray looks away, Erza is in the background chasing after Makarov's soul while Eijiro smiled at the scene and Momose was still shocked by the destruction.

"Heh. Kids really do take after their parents," Goldmine says.

"Remind me of us in our prime," Bob smiled of the past.

"Y-You can't be serious..." Kageyama says.

"You look just like I did when I was young, Kaggy!" Bob says, causing Kageyama to gasp in shock and fear.

Master Bob then takes out a photo of him, Goldmine and Makarov when they were much younger in their teenage years, as they all appeared to have been in the Fairy Tail Guild long ago, then showing it to Kageyama, some other people seeming to be on the picture as well besides them.

"I had so much fun back then! We were always getting the council angry at us, though! By the way, the stud is me!" Bob says pointing towards his younger self who was a lot more slender then he was now, short side-swept black hair, and wore an aubergine colored suit.

"No way that's you!" Kageyama yells.

"See? Don't we look alike?!" Bob said in glee.

"No...!" Kageyama yells, scared to think that Master Bob looked a bit like him when he was his age.

"In any case, you surely felt it too," Goldmine said to Kageyama who seems to have frozen up in fear.

"The fact that guilds can be fun," Bob says as then Kageyama's soul comes out from his head.

"Something came out," Goldmine said as he and Bob notice it.

"Oh, my," Bob said.

Nearby, the Lullaby flute is seen, its eyes still glowing purple, "Okay then, I'll capture them!" Natsu yells.

"You're the one who needs to be caught!" Many of the guild masters yell out.

"Oh, really?" Natsu says surprised, as then the Lullaby's flute eyes die down and it cracks.

The Fairy Tail WIzards and the Riders decide that it is best that they leave now as Erza carries the still unconscious Makarov away with a disappointed look on her face, Gray and Lucy lead at the front with wide-opened eyes and looking like they're running, Natsu looking like he's having fun, Happy looking like he's crying, with Decade and Faiz in the back also looking like they're running. Behind them, Goldmine and Bob watch them off, Kageyama still has his soul hovering over him, and the rest of the guild masters yell angrily at them.

As the guild masters chase after Fairy Tail wizards, unknowable to them, Narutaki was watching them close by with much anger in his eyes.

"Damn you Decade," he muttered under his breath. He should've known Faiz wouldn't complete his task. Narutaki looks to the ground to see the broken Lullaby. He was going to pick it up but it was crush by a foot making him retract his hand. He looks up to the owner of the foot only to see Mari smug face.

"What do you want?" Narutaki asks her.

"Just getting rid of one unvalued treasure," she simply said. "I thought this flute could great to have but it will be a bit vexatious."

"Why don't you find your treasure and leave!" Narutaki hissed.

"I would but it's fun here… so I might stay here for a while and assist Fairy Tail till December," Mari says.

"So you're both staying till that event?" he questions her.

"That was the idea, until he lost his memory. By the way, do you know where his K-Touch is?" she asks only to receive silence. "Hmph… fine don't tell me but you better wish Eijiro doesn't find it before me," she warned him before walking away.

**AN: Sorry I took too long I have been pretty lazy which makes not want to do anything but watch youtube videos and read other fics. I'll try to upload the next chapter faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider and belong to their respected owners.**

A young man was walking around the former crater that used the meeting hall for the guild masters. He was holding a book writing down on his book before closing it. The title of the book says "Fairy Tail Advent Calendar".

"Hmm… It seems Decade and Diend are interfering with this world's history," the man sighs. "Well, it seems I have to rewrite parts of the book or I can just ignore them and pretend they didn't exist, hmm what to choose, what to choose." The man hums as he walks around the crater. "I should see what they're doing, maybe I should have a talk with Mr. Kaydo, about what his actions." He says as disappears to Eijiro last known location.

~/~

A footprint impression is seen on the hard rock ground. A hand appears and touches it, "This footprint...Yes, there's no mistake. They passed through here two days ago," the Fairy Tail wizard Alzack Connell says as behind him stands his partner Bisca.

It had been a few days following the Lullaby incident. And yet, the Master, Eijiro, Erza, and the others had not yet returned to Fairy Tail which began to worry some of the others of why it was taking them so long to get back. Thus, the two wizards who were also experts in tracking were sent to try and locate them.

"They should've definitely reached Magnolia by now, then. I wonder if something happened to them?" Bisca says concerned as Alzack picks up a small pebble and seems to be observing it.

Alzack puts the pebble down and looks back at Bisca, "For now, let's return and give our report."

"We're not going after them?" Bisca questions.

"No, let's head back," Alzack shook his head.

Before they left on their giant pink birds they heard scribbling. They both turned to see a man who could be in his mid-twenties with black curly hair. He wore a white-collar shirt, with a loose green tie, black jeans, and grey shoes. He was holding a book as he scribbled on it.

"Um... excuse me, but who are you?" Bisca asks.

The man ignored her and kept writing on his book.

"Excuse me… Sir!" Bisca called out.

The man stops writing and looks up and tilted his head, "Yes?"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Alzack asks.

"Me? My name is Sebastian," he answered.

"Ok… What are you doing here?"

"Recording."

"Recording what?" Bisca asked.

"Fairy Tail history but I had to make changes since Decade and Diend had arrived and altered your history a tiny bit," Sebastian said.

"You mean Eijiro, right?" She asks.

"Why yes that young man is messing with this world history and it's been a pain rewriting and adding into this book," Sebastian complained while erasing something from the book.

"Are you part of the reason are guild was attacked?" questions Alzack.

"Me? No, I don't interfere with the people of this world unless I need to," He said.

"What are you talking about?" Alzack asks.

"That is something Decade will have to tell you himself," Sebastian replied. "Now I must be off, there are many things I have to do."

Before they can ask him any questions the giant birds behind them screech making them turn back to their rides, only to see them just waiting. The two gun users turn back to Sebastian only to see him disappeared.

"This is weird," Bisca says scratching her head.

"Yeah… but let's go give our report," Alzack said as he and Bisca mounted on big pink birds riding back to Fairy Tail.

~/~

As Alzack and Bisca arrived at Fairy Tail they were giving Mirajane their findings.

"I see. This is a problem. And we've received a message from the Council as well," Mirajane says with a worried look on her face.

"Don't blame me I wanted to go after them, but…" Bisca says as she then looks at Alzack.

"No, we couldn't. That path went deep into Clover Canyon. Even experienced hunters from hunter guilds can't find their way out of the canyon," Alzack said.

"It's a natural labyrinth. Why would they head there?" Bisca wonders.

"They must've had a reason. The master is with them, so they should be okay, but…" Mirajane says.

"Actually Mira there is something we want to add..." Alzack said.

"What is it?" Mira asked.

"There this man at the canyon writing in a book," Bisca said. "He even talked about Eijiro."

"Was he the one that tried to kill Eijiro?"

Bisca shook his head, "He says his name is Sebastian and is her to record Fairy Tail's history."

"The guild history," Mirajane looking perplexed.

"Yeah, that's what he said and that with Eijiro being here is changing our history," Alzack concluded.

Mirajane was confused by their words, just who is Eijiro and who are these people that know him.

~/~

Happy walks forward and then kicks a small pebble, the pebble falls into a deep crevice. Lucy cries out in an annoyed yell.

"Come on Happy! You're lost again, aren't you! We've been walking forever and we haven't reached Magnolia! You dumb cat!" Lucy yells at Happy from behind who looks down the crevice.

"I wasn't lost before, this is the first time," Happy says.

"First or not, we're still lost!" Lucy said with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm starving…" Natsu complains.

"Shut it! You'll just make me even hungrier!" Gray says angrily at Natsu.

"I can't help it if I'm hungry!" Natsu yells angrily back at Gray as the two get in each other's faces.

"Then quit talking about it then!" Gray yells back.

"Indeed…I'm hungry as well," Makarov agrees, appearing in front of the two.

"Weren't you just listing!" Both Natsu and Gray yell as they turn their attention towards him and sweat flies from their faces.

The two Riders, Eijiro and Momose, were quiet and just listening to wizards complaints. They're hungry as well but they can keep quiet long enough before complaining as well.

"Enough," Erza says trying to calm everyone down. When a loud growl came from her own stomach.

Natsu, Gray, Eijiro, Momose, and Lucy stare at Erza, their pupils wide as they are caught off guard from what just came from Erza, Makarov having his eyes closed still while Happy still looks up at Lucy, "Your stomach just growled," Natsu said.

"It did not. You're hearing things." Erza says denying it with an angered look on her face.

"Th-That's a crazy excuse if I've heard one," Gray said.

Happy cries out in joy as his eyes widen out glisten, "What are you so excited about?" Natsu asks as he appears behind Happy.

"Natsu! look down there!" Happy says as he looks over the edge of the fissure. Wondering what's going on, the others all join behind him and look down into the fissure.

"I can fly!"

"You can fly!"

"Can you fly?"

"Are those...fish with wings?" Momose asks as the group spot blue and yellow fishes with wings, flying in the air.

"Wingfish! It's the legendary delicacy! Their Super Yummy!" Happy says.

"I'm pretty sure delicious fish are supposed to smile," Eijiro pointed out.

"Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum!" Happy ignores him and begins yelling out in joy as sweat flies from his face and his mouth hangs open with water drooling out from it as the others watch.

"Legendary delicacy?" Gray asks.

"Wingfish…" Erza says.

"Looks good to me!" Natsu says.

Makarov approaches Happy and puts his hand on his shoulder, tears of joy coming down his face, "Good going Happy! Well done!" Makarov says as he begins nodding his head back and forth.

Lucy meanwhile cannot believe what she is hearing from the others, "You are all way too hungry." Just then her stomach growls.

"Your stomach agrees with us," Gray says.

"Yeah, you may not like it but your stomach says otherwise," Eijiro says as he took a photo of those wingfish.

"Yeah…" Lucy says with a bit of remorse.

"Alright, let's fish!" Happy proclaim as he pulls a makeshift wooden stick with a line and hooks on it from seemingly nowhere as a determined look lights upon his face.

A few minutes later a large number of flying fish are seen, at the top of the fissure, everyone else except Eijiro has joined in on trying to catch a flying fish as they all have fishing poles now.

"Damn...They're harder to catch that I thought," Natsu says.

"I'm gonna try my best!" Happy says with a determined look.

"They don't really look all that tasty to me," Lucy said.

"Be quiet and fish. Anything edible will do," Erza says.

"You're that hungry!?" Lucy says with a shocked look.

"I don't know if fish are supposed to look like that but I don't want to die in starvation here," Momose says.

"Momose, right?" Makarov asks the Rider, receiving a nod. "What is your story?"

"My story?" Momose started to think. "Well, my story is that I fight a company called Smart Brain who trying to get rid of the human race." Shocking the mages. "They want to make human evolved into monsters called Orphnochs. I have to Faiz gear given by a friend so I can stop them... even with the time I have."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks with a concerned look.

"I'm dying," Momose simply said, shocking the others. He brought out his glove covered hand and took off the glove to show grey sand coming from his hand. "I'm dissolving. I was never meant to exist but somehow an Orphnochs half-breed like is alive."

"You're an Orphnochs?" Gray look at him with wide eyes.

"Half, my mother was Orphnochs and when she died I was born from her ashes, a friend of my mom took me in when he learned of my existence. I may look seventeen but I'm really three years old."

"EHHH!" Shocking the mages but for Eijiro he just listens while taking a few photos of the group.

"Yup, my guardian was shocked too but he guesses it was because of my DNA than made grow so rapidly," Momose explained. "When I learn that Decade would come and destroy my world I had to take the chance and protect my world like my predecessor before me, Takumi couldn't finish his dream, so I thought I could finish it for him, to make everybody happy."

"I believe you will achieve that dream, son," Makarov says.

"Yeah, with the power you were giving there's no doubt those monsters will be gone in no time," Natsu giving him a thumbs up.

"I have to agree that we all believe you will succeed in your goal," Erza smiled.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for causing you trouble," Momose says. "So let's fish up some grub."

"I want to eat wingfish! They look delicious! They're a legendary delicacy!" Happy yells in determination, but after a few minutes. "I have given up." Happy says with his fishing rod on the ground.

"So weak-willed!" Lucy yells in shock as she then approaches him and bent down in front of him.

"But we couldn't catch any at all," Happy says in a saddened tone.

"You're hungry, right? Then you should keep at it," Lucy says with an encouraging tone and smile.

Happy looks up at her, and all of a sudden takes off with a saddened look as tears fly from his eyes, "Lucy you're so mean!"

"But I was encouraging you!" Lucy yells in complete shock, then heard snickering, she turns to see Eijiro trying to cover his laugh. "Don't laugh, Eijiro!"

After a few more minutes of fishing, they finally caught a wingfish. As it now lays on its side on a rock in front of the group.

"That was pretty tough," Lucy says.

"We only manage to catch one..." Erza says just as Natsu then cooks it up with his fire breath.

"Happy you eat it," Natsu says with a face that says he's not liking what he's saying.

"But it wouldn't be fair…" Happy says.

"I decided I can hold out from eating," Momose says

"And if we split it up it'll only make us hungrier!" Gray says also with a regretting look.

"Grays' right we there too many of us for us to split it," Eijiro says.

"Don't hold back! Eat, eat!" Makarov says.

"Really? Okay, thanks for the food!" Happy says as he grabs the flying fish and prepares to eat it. Behind him though, Makarov is crying his eyes out, Natsu reaches out towards Happy but holds himself back, Gray cringes while also trying to hold himself back, Lucy slumps down with a depressed look, Momose, and Erza meanwhile stands farther away from the others and look away. All of their stomachs growling loudly. Eijiro even if he was a bit hungry he took a photo of Happy eating the weird-looking fish.

Happy takes a big bite from the fish and after chewing for a few seconds, puts the rest of it in his mouth and begins chewing it all. "He sure seems to be enjoying the weird fish there...Lucky him…" Lucy says.

"GROSS!" Happy yells as his entire body tingle from the nasty taste that comes from the flying fish and his eyes bulge out.

"It's gross?!" Lucy yells out in shock.

"I'm glad I'm not eating it," Momose said.

The group is on the move again.

"Man I'm hungry…" Natsu says.

"I'm completely starving…" Gray complains.

"Boy am I hungry..." Makarov added.

As they come to an opening in between some rocks, something they spot catches their attention, "A village!" Erza cries out.

"Houses!" Gray says.

Right before the group was a stone village, an archway serving as the entrance to the place, "And so there's probably…"

"Food!" Natsu yells as everyone starts running towards the place.

Arriving in the center of the town square, something catches everyone's attention, "There's no one here." Momose says.

"It does seem rather quiet for a village." Lucy points out.

"Maybe everyone taking an afternoon nap," Natsu says.

"They must be heavy sleepers if they didn't our feet stomping," Eijiro says.

"Hey! Anybody here?!" Natsu yells out, his voice echoing out throughout the quiet village.

"We're starving, somebody please give us food!" Happy yells out, his voice also echoing throughout the village.

"That's a little frank, you starving cat," Lucy says

"Are they all really taking nape?" Gray wonders.

"That, or everyone got drunk and passed out?" Makarov suggested.

"I think you're talking about Fairy Tail…" Lucy says.

"Haha! That's a good point!" Makarov snickers.

The group continues to listen for any signs of the people who inhabit this village, however, everything still remains quiet. "Argh, this is annoying! As long as I get my strength back I'll eat anything!" Natsu says as he takes off running towards a house.

"Hey, that's basically robbing someone?" Gray asks as he joins beside Natsu running as well.

"So, you had the same idea!" Natsu yells as the two continue running, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

The two picks a house and Natsu begins banging on the door, "Hey! Anyone home?! Give us something to eat please!"

However, the two find the door unlocked and open it slightly to look inside. They are looking into what appears to be the dining room as two wooden chairs are seen on either side of a wooden table. An assortment of food lies on the table, all of it looking recently cooked due to the hot steam coming off from them.

"Yup, there's no one here," Gray says.

"Anyway, let's eat!" Natsu says as he enters the house and walks over to the table. He grabs a bread roll and smells it to make sure it's good. "Okay! It's still good! So let's eat!" Natsu says as he is about to take a bite from it when Erza walks by him,

"Wait," Erza says with her arms crossed.

"What?!" Natsu asks.

"This is suspicious," Erza says.

"No kidding. The front door was unlocked, and look at the food." Eijiro says. "Still fresh, I mean what made the people leave in a hurry?"

"Yeah, it looks like they were just eating. Where did the people who live here disappear to?" Gray says.

"Something obviously happened here, something really recent. But if we were so close by to this place, how come we didn't hear any kind of commotion?" Momose questions.

"How should I know? Let's just eat, for now, Happy!" Natsu says as now Happy has a bread roll in his paws.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

Natsu is once again about to eat the bread when Eijiro knocked the bread out of their hands, "You should listen, you idiots, this place is suspicious and this fresh meal is evidence," Eijiro says.

"We must investigate this village first. You must hold out until then. Hold out a little while-" Erza's stomach growls again, ruining the moment that she had going for her.

"Erza, your stomach is rumbling," Lucy points out.

"Indeed, not convincing at all," Makarov says.

"Natsu go search for some mushrooms or something. I spotted a forest nearby this place and you guys might be able to find some food there. Just go there and do not touch any of the food here! Makarov, Erza, and I will investigate this village more, try to find some clues as to what could've happened here." Eijiro says with Erza's stomach continues growling over his talking.

"Erza, I know you're hungry but tell your stomach to stop?" Eijiro asks as he turns around and looks at her.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Erza says with a small blush while her stomach continues growling.

"Fine, we'll try to ignore it, Natsu, go find some mushrooms," Eijiro told the dragon-slayer.

"Alright, off we go Happy," Natsu says as he walks out of the house.

"Aye!" Happy says.

"Why mushrooms?" Lucy questions.

"Natsu is a fighter, not a thinker the last thing we need is Natsu and Happy to eat all this food that's here," Eijiro answered. "So you guys make sure he doesn't cause trouble."

"When did I became Fire Breaths babysitter?" Gray mutters as he, Lucy, and Momose followed the direction of Natsu and Happy.

Eijiro looks back to Erza and Makarov, "Well, let's get started."

~/~

In the nearby forest, the group finds a large batch of really strange looking mushrooms, Lucy still does not understand why the group is looking for mushrooms, while Momose looks at all the mushrooms with a curious look due to how strange they all looked.

"The food looked really good, too. Mushrooms won't fill me up at all," Natsu says as he and Gray bring up the back, the two then noticing the mushrooms.

"Look, mushrooms," Gray says.

"Whoa, they look great!" Natsu says.

"Really? Cause they look rather weird to me." Momose says. "Mushrooms shouldn't be multi-colored."

"Why mushrooms?" Lucy again questions.

"I recognize these," Happy says popping up in front of Lucy.

"What?" Lucy asks.

"Natsu's going to eat a poisonous one like those "laughing shrooms." It's one of his cliché gags!" Happy says as he pulls out a small white sign from nowhere that reads "signature gags".

"What are you talking about Happy? I ain't going to do a dumb joke like that." Natsu says as he is crouched down eating some mushrooms, he turns his face to look back and the others see his mouth stuffed full. "Mushrooms aren't really filling, as long as I can eat enough of them they should hit the spot," Natsu says as he still has mushrooms hanging from his mouth and now carries a massive load in his arms.

"Setup complete! Now, wait for it…" Happy says now holding up a sign that says "Setup Complete".

"Just hurry up and pick them," Gray says, his mouth full as he also eats mushrooms, some of which are hanging out of his mouth and he holds another one in his hand.

Lucy looking on at the two while laughing strangely, she then notices that Momose isn't eating anything as he stands beside her, "Momose, aren't you going to eat any mushrooms?" Lucy asks.

"I don't really know much about mushrooms and I don't want to take any chances," Momose says.

All of a sudden, Natsu seems to taste or notice something as his face freezes up in a strange look. He all of a sudden grabs his throat as his cheeks bloat, it seems that he's choking on something, "Natsu!" Lucy says.

"Natsu you need some help?!" Momose looking alarmed.

"See, here it comes!" Happy says happily with the sign now saying "It's coming".

All of a sudden, a group of pink mushrooms sprout out from Natsu's head, "What a shock!" Natsu says with his mouth wide open, though unaware of what is on top of him.

"I'm the one in shocked!" Lucy yells in shock with her eyes bulging out.

"What the hell?!" Momose yells also in shock and his eyes bulging out.

"I guess they weren't "laughing mushrooms"," Happy says now saddened as he still holds up a sign that reads "disappointed".

"You're disappointed?" Lucy questions.

"What's all the fuss about?" Gray says rejoining the others. Though he also has a few mushrooms on his head, which are blue.

"Nani!" Momose yells out in shock again as his eyes bulge out again.

"Your heads, look at your heads," Lucy says with a disappointed look on her face as she waves her right hand up and down across her chest.

"Huh?" Both of them say as they look at each other. Spotting each other's mushrooms they both cry out in shock as they both point at each other, and then get up in each other's faces, and laugh.

"What the heck is with that mushroom?!" Natsu says.

"You should talk with a stupid mushroom growin' out of your head!" Gray says back.

"Why aren't they worried about themselves?" Lucy questions as the two continue making fun of each other's mushroom.

"I think they both look like idiots," said a voice.

The five turned to the source to see Mari eating an apple, once she finishes the fruit she throws away the apple core.

"You're Mari, right? Eijiro friend right, what are you doing here?" Lucy asks.

"Got bored, check if you guys were dead yet," Mari replied.

"Well, we're not dead yet!" Natsu said.

"Eijiro says your a thief," Gray said.

"Only thing that is irreplaceable. For example, an heirloom was given by a father or Mother," Mari says as she emphasizes the word mother. She looks at Momose which made him uneasy. "What you still doing here? Shouldn't you be back at your world?"

"Um… the man who brought me here hasn't hasn't talked to me so I'm stuck here," Momose said.

Mari sighed, "I could take you back to your world."

"You can?!" Momose looking surprised.

"Of course here," Mari created a Dimensional Wall and sent to the group.

The five cover themselves thinking it was a trap but once the wall passes thru them, they check they're were unhurt and were still in the forest. Thinking Mari was lying they turned to Momose but saw wasn't there anymore.

"Hey! What did you do Momose?!" Natus shouted.

"Sent him home, see," Mari opened a small dimensional wall. The wall showed Momose greeting and hugging a man with long hair wearing a hat with a goatee.

"So you were telling the truth," Gray says.

"Of course," Mari says. "With the Faiz out of the way, it's one last obstacle for me getting my treasure."

"Is that all you care about?" Lucy asks, crossing her arms.

"Yup," Mari said, popping the p. "But there will be a couple of Riders coming to kill Eijiro."

"It's this Narutaki person, Eijiro mention?" Gray asked.

"Yeah… Narutaki really does want to kill Eijiro," Mari shrugged.

"How can you be so nonchalant with it?" Lucy crosses her arms. "Isn't Eijiro your friend."

"More like acquaintances than friends," Mari says. "I'm a treasure hunter, while he's a world jumping superhero, I'll help out once in a while but only to make sure I don't lose my prize."

"That's selfish," Lucy frowns, then slaps the mushroom off Happy's hand before he could eat it. "Why were you going to eat it, do you want a mushroom on your head as well!" She exclaims.

"So mean, Lucy," Happy groans, as his stomach growls.

"Let's go," Mari says, as she walks towards the direction of the empty town.

"Ok, let's go! I wanna see if this Kamen Rider is tough as Eijiro," Natsu sounding excited, following Mari.

Gray, Happy, and Lucy follow the two, hoping their friends will be alright. "I don't think anyone is strong as Eijiro," Gray muttered.

~/~

The seams begin lighting up with red light emitting from them, Natsu and the others find Erza and Makarov. "Erza!" Natsu says.

"Mari, what are you doing here?" Eijiro asks. "And where's Momose?"

"I'd return him home and I came here because Narutali is at it again," Mari informs him.

"Looks like we have danger in all corners," Eijiro says.

"Be careful, Happy," Natsu tells Happy.

"Aye!" Happy says.

Just then the buildings themselves are covered in the red light and begin to become disfigured. "What the heck?" Natsu says as he and the others wonder what is going on.

"W-What's going on?" Lucy worries.

"Wow! That's the first time a house ever moved before!" Happy says as he flies up beside Lucy.

"That's what you're focused on?" Lucy questions.

The ground below them seems to start changing as well, as the ground goes up and down like a wave. "This is…" Makarov says.

"Let's do it, Gramps," Gray says as he is now shirtless and is prepared to do something.

"Wait!" Makarov orders.

"Why?" Gray asks confused.

"Climb up high. I want to check something." Makarov says.

"Let's get to the cliffs!" Eijiro yells.

"Everyone, let's go! Stay close!" Erza says as everyone starts running to get out of the village quickly.

Everyone quickly got on the cliff and looked down at the still transforming village. Just then before their eyes, some of the buildings transform into grey tentacles with blue spots on them, while other buildings transform into grey serpent-like creatures that look like they don't have eyes with darker grey spots on them.

"I don't get this at all!" Natsu yells.

"Master, that was…" Erza says.

"A magic circle." Makarov finishes for her, catching the attention of the other as they cannot believe what they just heard. The creatures below continue to rustle around restlessly as if they cannot go anywhere, "All those seams that we have found were part of a magic circle." Master says.

"From the ground, it was hard to make out, that is until those seams started lighting up which would be the first clue that they were part of a magic circle. But from the sky, with good eyes, one can see all of the seams forming a magic circle." Eijiro says.

"And that magic circle is the catalyst to activate the long-banned sealing magic, Alive Magic," Makarov says.

"Alive?" Lucy asks.

"Have a look. It's as you see it. The magic that turns formerly inanimate objects into living, moving creatures. The people of the village activated such forbidden magic, but they ended up as food for the monsters, not the other way around." Makarov says.

"But why would they do something so dangerous?" Lucy asks.

"This is a dark guild's village." Erza states.

"What?!" Natsu says.

"When Eijiro and I were investigating the shed at the first house, we found a number of magical tools. And not one of them was for good." Erza says.

"A dark guild, eh? They were probably planning something evil and destroy themselves in the process, but..." Makarov says as everyone wonders what he's about to say next. "There's one thing we should be grateful for!"

"What do you mean, Gramps?" Natsu asks.

"I did say these things were alive, right?" Makarov replies.

"And if they're living creatures… that means they can be eaten!" Makarov announces with a joyous tone, this, however, shocks Lucy who cries out with her mouth wide open. This also seems to catch Natsu and Gray's attention even more as they seem VERY eager to go at the creatures now.

"Don't stand there half-naked with a creepy grin on your face!" Lucy says to Gray who is confused by what she said.

"Huh?"

However, all of their stomachs growl loudly all at once.

"Alright, let's eat!" Natsu yells eagerly.

"Yay, it's time to eat!" Happy yells.

"At this point, it doesn't matter how they taste!" Gray says.

Out of nowhere, Erza launches herself straight down towards the creatures, shocking Lucy completely,

"You're that hungry, Erza?!"

"Alright! Food, food, food!" Natsu yells as he, Gray and Happy join behind her, jumping down towards the creatures.

"W-Wait!" Lucy yells.

"Don't forget to save me some!" Makarov yells down to them.

"Well, there goes those guys. At least you can control yourself," Lucy says with relief towards the Eijiro.

EIjiro didn't say anything and push Lucy back a bit, "What is it?" She asks.

When she asked her question, a yellow long blade slice through the creature making a huge explosion sending the Fairy Tail mages and cat back.

"What was that?!" Lucy says.

"Someone destroyed our meal!" Natsu shouted.

When the smoke cleared there were multiple figures one was in black armor with golden neon lines holding a sword and another was in white armor with blue neon lines and was also wearing a jetpack. The other figures were grey monsters with the designs of animals.

"They have the same belt as Momose," Erza says.

"Who the hell are those guys?!" Grays asked out loud.

"They're here to kill Eijiro," Mari says. "Kamen Rider Orga and Psyga and behind them are Orphnoch."

"Orphnoch? The one Momose has been fighting?" Erza questions.

"Yup, he sent a squad to kill you, Eijiro," Mari quip.

"I don't like that smirk in your face," Eijiro told her.

Eijiro took out his Decade card as Mari got her Diend card out.

**KAMEN RIDE:**

"Henshin!" The two shouted.

**DECADE!/ DIEND!**

Once their transforming device said their names they were turned into their respective armors.

"Well then, let's fight some bad guys, why don't you step back watch gramps," Eijiro says.

Makarov sighs, "Well do hurry we're all still hungry."

The Fairy Tail mages jumped down the hill to the assassins except for Mari who stayed on top of the hill. She wasn't going to involve herself with Eijiro mess but she gives him a small assist.

**KAMEN RIDE: BIRTH!**

Mari summoned Kamen Rider Birth as the Rider was on the floor assisting Erza by shooting down Psyga.

"Why are you not down there with them?" Makarov asks her.

"I don't really like to deal with Eijiro's problem," Mari says.

The old wizard started stroking his beard, "But, you do care for him, do you? You wouldn't come all this way to warn him if did not care about him."

Mari shrugged, "We grew up together we were pretty much siblings."

"An orphan?" Makarov asks.

"Not really. My mother died from childbirth and my dad… well, he jumps to different worlds kept searching for treasure while he left in the hands of friends," Mari clarified.

"Eijiro's parents?"

"Yup, and they're great people but once I learn who my father is and what he does, I knew I need revenge," Mari frowned. "That bastard left me, and when I finally met him and asked why he abandoned me. He just told me, "attachments to friends and family are replaceable unlike true treasure"."

"Sorry to hear that," Makarov said, knowing too well about selfish fathers.

Mari smirked under her helmet, "My response was me stealing his Neo Diendriver, making him go back to his original Driver." Mari chuckled. "Now I travel to different worlds stealing irreplaceable treasure before my old does."

"That just made him upset," Makarov chuckled as well.

"To be honest the last time we met he said he was impressed on my skills," Mari said in a sad tone.

"Maybe because he sees himself in you," Makarov suggested.

The old man response caused the cyan Rider to stay silent making them end their conversation. After five minutes of silents and watch Fairy Tail finished Nartuaki's Riders and monsters, the Master and Mari walked down to them.

"Great job, guys," Mari congratulated them. "Seems like we'll have to wait and see what Naratuaki will do next."

"Thanks for the help," Lucy says sarcastically.

"I gave you Birth till your bull spirit knock him away,"

"I was hoping nobody notices that," Lucy mumble looking embarrassed.

"I wonder what with that magic circle," Grays wondered.

"No need to worry about," Mari waved it off. "How about this." She raises her arm creating a Dimensional Wall. "Here, I enjoyed your struggling long enough, this will take back home."

"Really! Alright! Now we finally eat," Natsu grinned.

"Aye," Happy agreed as he and Natsu were about to enter the Dimensional Wall but were stopped by Erza.

"How are we sure you telling the truth," Erza questions her.

"She did send Momose home," Lucy says.

"Yeah, she may be a little shifty but I think we can trust her on this," Gray added.

Erza looks at Eijiro and Master, "Eijiro, Master?" She looked at the two as Eijiro has interacted with her before and their Master was having a conversation with her not too long ago.

"I believe, Mari is telling the truth," Makarov said his opinion.

"I believe her as well," Eijiro agrees as well.

"Alright, let's go home everyone," Erza says as one by one they entered the Dimensional Wall finally returning home. Eijiro was the last one to enter and turn back making eye contact with her for a few seconds before finally entering the portal.

Mari sighs, "What a bother."

"But it was nice of you to help them," said a voice behind her.

"I just need Eijiro alive till he gets his memories back," Mari faces the voice. "What are you doing here, Sebastian?"

"You should know it is my job to record all worlds and when their history begins to change I will have to rewrite it," he answered.

"Yeah we're truly messing with Earthland's history," Mari chuckled.

"Yes, you two are more subtle when traveling through worlds," Sebastian says. "I wonder what else you would change."

"I hope you have fun erasing everything in that book of yours because there's going to be big changes," Mari smirked as she looks at the ashes of the Orphonch that were once the villagers of this villages.

**AN: Heres's chapter six sorry for taking so long, I have been slacking on my stories. I will upload a one-shot that I wrote earlier this month which I will upload tomorrow. Also, have you guys seen Zero-One, he looks pretty good it's back to basic-ish as people have suspected. Somebody has to draw Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kuuga, and Zero-One together I will make that as my wallpaper. The other Riders in Zero-One, I was a bit hesitant because of their looks but I remember they remind of Ex-Aid on how bright it is with the colors and their suits and helmets. So, I think once I watch the series I'll probably get used to the suits.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider and belong to their respected owners.**

The Magic Council in their headquarters in Era were discussing the Fairy Tail Wizards going overboard during the Eisenwald Crisis. They stood as always, on the large light blue magic circle standing a few feet from one another with the meeting room was thick with tension.

"Eisenwald's defeat does not solve the fundamental problem in any way," informed Org.

"There are as many dark guilds as there are stars in the sky," Yajima explained.

"Then we should commence the operation at once." requested Org

"How?" asked Yajima.

"Even with the Flute now destroyed and it's magic gone," Org spoke up again, holding a glass case with the broken Lullaby flute. "We cannot allow Zeref's magic to fall into their hands again!

"How exactly was the magic of this level stolen, anyway?" asked Yajima while Ultear remained silent a small smile on her face.

"The blame for this might reach the administrative level," said Michello while he stood by Leiji and Belno.

"Still, for all the reproach we've given Fairy Tail," spoke up Seigrain, arms folded. "It appears they've saved our hides this time."

"A mere handful of them destroyed a whole guild," Ultear smiled her sleeve hand to her chin. "That's really something. Six of them, right? Even Decade was there with another Armored Figured"

"I realized it's difficult for you to accept, but it is a fact," Seigrain added calmly. "The situation would have been horrific had Lullaby killed the guild masters. Many heads would have rolled in the room, as well."

"That's nonsense! You intend to pin the blame on us too?!" Leiji retorted.

"Nonsense!" agreed Org looking at the calm expression on Seigrain's face. "Their unbridled destruction has us exasperated as ever!"

Seigrain kept smiling before offering his request, "Then we should personally offer them our words of appreciation, I especially want to meet this Decade fellow."

~/~

Lucy was sitting by her table facing the window while she was writing a letter to someone. Quill in hand, she wrote down the events of the Lullaby incident and her involvement with Natsu, Gray, Eijiro, Momose, Happy, and Erza. With a sigh of relief of finishing her letter, she placed the quill down and the letter folded into an envelope sealed with a stamp. Lucy pondered, wondering what she'll do today now that she finished her letter to her mother.

"Guess I'll go shopping today." she decided to get off her chair to stretch her arms into the sky. "Thrilling adventures are nice and all, but being home sure is relaxing!"

"70,000 Jewel a month is a good price for a place like this." A boy's voice spoke from behind her.

Lucy was confused, who just spoken? She turned around and was shocked to find Gray Fullbuster sitting on one of her loveseats with a smile and a cheerful wave. And the worst of it all, he was half-naked once again.

"Great find, Lucy!" Gray smiled cheerfully.

"Gray! Did Eijiro let you in?" She asked him.

"No."

"Then that's breaking and entering!" Lucy screamed wide-eyed before delivering a left kick into Gray's bare chest while his eyes were almost coming out of their sockets. "And don't strip in other people's houses!"

"I'm not weird!." Gray exclaimed. "Anyway, I came here because I thought you might forget!"

"Forgot what?" she asked, putting her hand down and looking confused.

"Natsu is fighting Erza today remember," Eijiro says.

Lucy started to remember, "Wait that's today yup?!"

"Yup, let's get going," Gray says.

~/~

As Lucy, Eijiro, and Gray arrived at the Guild, they saw people gather around outside the front door. Inside the circle was Erza and Natsu across from each other.

"I didn't think they were serious!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It seems they are," Eijiro said as he takes shots of Erza and Natsu with his camera.

"Eijiro!" Natsu calling him out. "I'm glad you made it now you can join us!"

"Huh? Natsu wanted to battle the new guy?"

"I bet Erza could easily beat those two."

"It looks like Natsu won't have a chance, we've seen Eijiro's power."

Murmurs were going around them, "Huh you wanted me to join?" Eijiro raised a brow.

"Of course! Beating you and Erza will show how strong I am!" Natsu said.

Eijiro turns to Erza, "Is this alright, Erza?"

"I do not mind, Eijiro I actually want to see more of your magic," Erza says.

"Maybe next time, for now, I'm going to watch the fight," Eijiro says.

Soon, Erza then requips into her Flame Empress Armor which colors were predominantly dark red in color, but also has orange and black parts, with the orange parts being shaped like flames and the other parts being reminiscent of Dragon's limbs.

"Flame Empress Armor? That's strong against fire!" Macao commented.

"That'll halve the power of Natsu's fire!" Laki added.

"It seems Erza is going overboard on Natsu," Wakaba said.

Happy was in front of Cana giving his money on bet on Erza, "Can I bet on Erza after all?" the cat says.

"What a loveless cat!" Lucy exclaimed, shocked to see Happy bet against his friend. "But either way, I don't like this! I don't want to wither one to lose!"

"That's a bit pure-hearted," Gray commented.

As Erza and Natsu fight each other out demonstrating their power to the crowd and nearly hitting their fellow guildmates.

"Wow!" Lucy at new friends at awe.

"See? A good fight, huh?" Elfman says.

"How is this good?" questioned Gray.

"You never know what could happen, Gray," Eijiro says as take more shots of Erza and Natsu.

Natsu was flying a fist full of fire at Erza as she flies down towards with her sword ready to hit Natsu but were stopped when they heard a loud clap. Everybody stopped when they heard that voice that no one knew, turning to find a frog walking on two legs, with a bag worn across the shoulder and a tall hat.

"That's enough," the frog said. "Everyone stay where you are. I am an emissary from the National Council."

"The council!?" Levy shocked

"An emissary!?" Jet exclaimed

"Why they're here?" Droy added.

"For eleven crimes committed during the recent Eisenwald incident," began the messenger, reading his official documents, confirming what thought the police officer. However, he was as surprised as everybody else with what came next. "Erza Scarlet. You are hereby under arrest." Shocking everyone there. "That's not all," The emissary interrupted their shock and gasping. "The council want the man who called Decade to present as well." That only got more shocks and gasp from everyone.

~/~

While everyone tried to figure out why Erza and Eijiro were taken by the Council. Erza back in her usual and Eijiro were handcuffed, Erza and Eijiro were walking down the long always of the council, led by the same messenger that came to arrest them in Magnolia. They walked in silence and alone until they finally were disturbed by a man who was waiting, arms crossed, leaning against a pillar. A man with blue hair and a red tattoo over his right eye. A man Erza seemed to know really well.

"Siegrain!" She seethed through clenched teeth as the messenger fell to his knee in a split second.

"You know this guy Erza?" Eijiro raised a brow at her reaction.

"Long time no see, Erza." He said, his body sizzling like a bad television screen. "Put your guard down, this is just a projection, even if my real body is in this same building. The council is all here. They wanted to show they weren't joking at doing what should be done."

"Now I see, so this was your doing. What nonsense." She said, still unnerved by his presence. But it only made him smirk even more.

"I'd also wanted to meet the Demon," shocking Erza and Eijiro.

"So, you know my nickname I clearly don't like, huh, was it Narutaki," Erijio said.

"Why yes, he told us a bit about you and how you're dangerous," Siegrain said. "But I clearly don't see it."

"Looks can really be deceiving. I mean my presence here could easily be causing this world destruction, but call it a hunch," Eijiro remarked.

"Narutaki says if I or any other member in the council saw you is that we should kill you," Siegrain said shocking Erza but Eijiro kept a calm expression. "But I won't, I like to see more of your power. So… Erza, Eijiro, I'll be waiting for you behind the door. As a member of the council." And his false body finally disappeared, leaving armored warriors alone with the messenger who was still on the ground kneeling, raising his head to look at Erza.

"Y-You know really important people…"

"He's evil." Simply answered Erza still glaring at where Sieglein stood a few seconds before, the messenger finally getting up to escort her to the courtroom. Once inside, she was placed in front of the council members as Eijiro was kept aside till Erza's trial was done., Sieglein being part of it, as they all stared at her with a sour expression. Another person, hidden in shadows, was sitting above the council, presiding the trial.

"This wizard hearing will now come to order," said the frog guy, no sitting under the council, following the procedure. "Defendant Erza Scarlet, please take the witness stand."

She did as she was told, standing in a said spot as she got ready to hear what she was accused of.

"Defendant Erza Scarlet. You stand accused of the partial destruction of Ochibana station, Ryushika Canyon's railway bridge, and the complete destruction of the residences of Clover. According to the eyewitness testimony, the person responsible was an armored-class female wizard who-"

Suddenly a big explosion cut the interrupted the man as part of the courtroom wall exploded, a chunk of stone flying across the room, lifting a cloud of smoke. And from inside the cloud, they could hear someone shouting.

"I'm the armored mage! Arrest me if you can!"

A man's voice coming from a Natsu trying to make himself pass for Erza. He wore a redhead wig, the same kind of armor and skirt as her, but since he did nothing for his face, that some of his hair was showing from underneath the wig, that he was shouting with his own voice and that he had fire coming out of his mouth, it was a total fail. The only thing he managed to do with that was to shock everyone, anger the council even more, with the exception of Sieglein who find that really amusing and make Erza sighs out of tiredness.

"Hey, Natsu," Eijiro calling for his attention.

"Huh?" Natsu breaking character as he looks at Eijiro. "What is it?"

"You didn't need to do this, I'd call in a favor," Eijiro says, making both Natsu and Erza confused.

Suddenly, another employee of the council came in with a letter, "Uh… excuse me." the man catching the attention of everyone. "I got word from the King himself is to pardon any member of Fairy Tail." His words shocked everyone except Eijiro.

"And that was my favor I told you," Eijiro said removing his handcuffs and walk straight to Erza removing her handcuffs as well.

"Eijiro, when did you call the king?" Erza asked still looking surprised.

"I didn't, Mari did."

"She did?"

"I would expect she wanted something in return," Erza said.

"Yup," Eijiro popping the p.

"Now just wait a moment…" a member of the council trying to speak. "This… you can't do this!"

"Well I did," Eijiro smirked.

"You called in a favor from the king himself, just who are you?" asked Ultear.

Eijiro looks back at them, "Me? I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider." He said before walking away with Erza and Natsu right behind him.

Siergan started to laugh a bit, "This Decade is an interesting man, now he has friends in high places. Maybe, Narutaki warned us for a reason."

"Damn that boy, he just waited for this to happen to humiliate us!" shouted Org.

"It's not like we can do nothing now, the King kept them in full pardon any member of the Fairy Tail Guild," said Yajima.

"But that doesn't mean we can't keep a close eye on them, I still want to see more of this Destroyer of Worlds," Siegran smirked.

~/~

"The air is way better outdoors! It's really the greatest!" Natsu shouted with glee.

"A full pardon from the King himself, really?!" Lucy looking shocked by Eijiro's words.

"Well, I'm glad that my children are any trouble and I don't have to pay for any more damages," said Makarov.

"I see you became real friendly with the King on the mission of yours," Cana commented.

"Yup, I and the old King are good friends as well as his daughter," Eijiro says.

"Even the princess, that's amazing," Levy says.

"I thank you, Eijiro," Erza bowed her head. "And Mari as well, wherever she is, If you didn't call in that favor. I'm sure you, Natsu, and I would be sharing a cell."

"Don't worry about, Erza, all I can ask for is a smile," Eijiro says as raised his camera to Erza face and she smiled be photographed by her friend.

As Eijiro was taking a few shots at Erza, Makarov suddenly felt tired and he knew what it meant as he turned to look at the door with a slight scowl on his face, which Mirajane noticed.

"What's wrong, Master ?"

"Nothing, just feeling sleepy…" he answered, his head bobbing slightly. "It's him."

As soon as he said that, the mages in the guildhall began to fall asleep, some lucky members laying on tables while others fell straight to the ground. Once everyone was asleep, a tall man entered the silent guildhall, heading straight to the bar. He was carrying a wooden staff and his whole body was covered by a dark mantle, hiding his face and body from everyone. For Eijiro he had a stronger will power to stay awake even if he did feel like closing his eyes.

"Mystogan." Simply said Makarov as the mysterious mage walked to the Request Board and took a job without saying a word, going to Makarov to get a validation of the quest.

"I'm leaving." He simply said as he stood in front of Makarov.

"W-Who is this Makarov?" said Eijiro, struggling to stay awake.

Makarov and Mystogan were surprised that Eijiro was still awake.

"I'm surprised you're still awake," Makarov said.

Mystogan just stared at Eijiro, "I can feel your eyes burning into me," Ejiro says. "It's like you know me." Eijiro looks up to him with tired eyes. "But if you haven't then let me introduce myself, the names Eijiro Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade, The Destroyer of Worlds." It could have been his imagination or from the sleep spell, but it felt like Makarov swore he saw Mystogan stiffed. Mystogan started to leave.

"Hold on! Lift the sleeping spell!" Makarov said.

Mystogan didn't stop, he simply began a countdown as he walked to the door, "Five, four, three, two, one…" He reached 'one' at the exact moment he exited the building, disappearing from sight and as soon as he disappeared, everyone woke up immediately, except for Natsu who was the only one who kept snoozing off. As they woke up, they all realized what happened.

"Th-This feeling… Was it Mystogan?" asked Jet as he shook the sleep out of his body.

"That bastard !" exclaimed Droy, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"His Sleep Magic is powerful as ever!" Levy says.

"Mystogan?" asked Lucy, being the only one oblivious about what happened.

"He's in the running for the strongest man in Fairy Tail," Answered Elfman who was sitting next to Gray.

"For some reason, he doesn't want anyone to see him," Gray added. "So he puts everyone to sleep like this whenever he takes a job."

"Are you serious?! That's way too suspicious!" Lucy exclaimed.

"So no one but our master knows what we look like," Gray said, Eijiro kept quiet as he was the only one able to stay awake.

"No. I do as well," A new voice grabbed everyone attention, even if it was really new for Lucy and the Riders only, the others mages already knowing who it was, but were surprised nonetheless. Upon the second floor of the guild, leaning against the railing was a young man with spiky blonde hair, a scar on the right side of his face across his eye. His ears were covered by some sort of spiked earmuffs. "Mystogan is shy. Don't get too noisy."

"Laxus! Fight me!" shouted Natsu, suddenly awake, standing on a table, but Laxus didn't seem fazed. He even looked amused.

"You can't even beat Erza, you won't stand a chance against me." This, of course, unnerved Erza, people trying to calm her down, as Laxus had another remark. "I'm the strongest!

"Come down here you jerk!" Natsu snarled.

"You come up," Laxus taunted.

"Fine by me!" Natsu shouted as he rushed to jump to the second floor, only to be slammed to the ground by Makarov sized-up fist.

"You can't go to the second floor, yet." He simply said before looking up at Laxus. "You too, Laxus. Stop it."

Eijiro took a photo of Laxus, Laxus heard the snap and look down at Eijiro, "Hey! Who said you can take a photo of me."

"I'd asked myself, so I took one," Eijiro took another snapshot at Laxus. "Well, looks like I did it again." he took another. "And again." and another. "And again, wow the camera just loves you!" Eijiro jokes. "By the way, do you want to get a tablecloth or a curtain," Laxus gave him a confused look. "To replace that jacket of yours because you're supposed to your arms into the sleeves."

Laxus began to form a tick as he was beginning to lose his patience from this guy. "You just wait," Laxus sneered at Eijiro. "I won't let anyone take the title of Fairy Tail's Strongest!" Laxus pointed at himself. "I'm the strongest!" with that being said, he left, leaving a strained atmosphere on the corridor who remained quiet for a couple of moments before they at long last return to their standard exercises.

With Laxus gone, Eijiro began to laugh, others were confused about why he was laughing while others freak out and thought he had gone crazy.

"Why are you laughing Eijiro?" Mira asked.

"I just think, things are about to get a lot more interesting," he said giving others a playful grin.

**AN: Ok here's a filler chapter, next chapter you'll be getting some action. And I'll bring an A.R. Rider and Mira is going to use her special service AttackRide Card to destroy the monster, I'm kinda spoiling it but I'm excited. I'll get it done before the end of the month.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider and belong to their respective owners.**

At the guild, the morning began just like any other, people talking between themselves, about jobs, laughing heartily and basically having a great moment. Eijiro was sitting next to Makarov as he was sipping his morning coffee. Eijiro didn't see Lucy at the house in the morning, so he thought she might have joined Natsu on a job. Eijiro was cleaning his camera as Mirajane spoke to the master.

"Master! A job flyer from the second floor is missing!" She said.

Makarov did a spit take, shocked out of his mind by what she just said, just like everyone else in the guild who looked at the barmaid who was standing on the stairs. However, an explanation of this disappearance came from Laxus, who was sitting at a table on the second floor a smug smile on his face.

"Huh? A job sheet is missing?" Wakaba said.

"It was on the second floor, it was an S-Class job," Macao told his friend.

"What kind of dummy would run off with that?" Laki asked.

"A cat. I saw a cat with wings take off with it," said Laxus with a smug tone.

"Happy did?!" Mira looked shocked as murmurs started going through the guild.

"That means, Natsu and Lucy…"

"What were they thinking?!"

"They took an S-Class quest just like that," Alzack scowled.

"I thought they were stupid but not this stupid," Bisca added.

"They broke the rule," Laxus says still with a smug look on his face. "Gramps! You're kicking 'em out the moment they come back right? Though given their skill level They might not even come back alive."

"Laxus, why didn't you stop them if you knew?" asked Mirajane, standing next to an uncaring Laxus, her hands on her hips.

"All I saw was a sneaky cat with a piece of paper in his mouth," Laxus answered. "I'd never imagined it was Happy or Natsu going out on an S-Class job. This explanation didn't sit well with Mirajane whose face now sported an unusually scary expression as she glared at the mage who was just amused by that. "I haven't seen you give that look for a while."

Makarov crossed his arms, "This is not good. Which flyer was taken?"

"The cursed island of Galuna," Mira answered, still glaring at Laxus.

"What?!"

"Galuna Island!"

"That's insane!"

"They really are stupid!"

"Laxus! Go bring them back!" Makarov told his grandson.

"Don't be silly, I have my own jobs to take care of," Laxus denied his grandfather's request. "They're part of Fairy Tail Guild, right? So they're supposed to take care of themselves."

"Out of everyone here, who else besides you can bring Natsu and the others back?!" Makarov shouted.

"Gramps," Gray getting Makarov's attention. "I can't let the comment go."

~/~

The three Fairy Tail members were standing in the street of the city, in front of the port that was previously destroyed by Natsu. The streets fixed and as good as new, it was once again as lively as a port should be.

"It's been a while since we've been here! That's where we met, right ?" Lucy said.

"I wasn't even that long ago," Natsu replied.

"You sound like an old lady," Happy added.

Lucy glared at the two, "Whatever, let's go find a boat that'll take us to Galuna Island," Lucy's proposition was completely logical and normal, however, it didn't fit well with someone else.

"A boat?! You're crazy we're swimming there," Said Natsu, sweat already dripping down his face at the mere thought of being in a boat.

Of course, Lucy's put that crazy idea aside, there was no way that they could do it. However, she was little by little feeling that it could be easier to swim to the island than to find someone ready to bring them here. The island was feared by every sailor in the town, not a single one of them wanting to get close to it.

"I don't know what you guys think to find there, but no sailor wants to go near it. Even pirates avoid that place," said the last man they asked, a man with strange eyes covered by a long mantle.

Now seated on a small wall near the ocean, Lucy was sighing, wondering what they could do after so many refusals while Natsu was stretching to go to the island swimming despite the fact that this old man said that it was impossible due to the sharks.

"What are we going to do?" wondered aloud Lucy, before turning to a stretching Natsu. "And stop stretching, already! We aren't swimming!"

"But how else can we go there if we have no boat?" he said, his mind already dead set. "So it's swimming then."

"Or you also could go back to the guild."

Both mages and their Exceed friend jumped in fear, hearing a new voice coming from behind them, turning around to see that it was Gray who was smiling at them.

"Gray?"

"What are you doing here?!"

"Gramps ordered me to bring you back," He told them, surprising the two.

"What?! We got to find out already?!" Natsu shouted.

"If you three come back now, he might not kick you out," Gray smirked.

"Kick out!" Lucy cries out in horror.

"Screw that! I'm doing this S-Class quest!" Natsu yells.

"You don't have the skills for it," Gray retorted.

Before Gray could say anything else he fell face-first on the wooden port. The mages were shocked to see Gray knock out as they saw a bump on the back of his head. Behind Gray was Mari looking at them with a smirk.

"I have to disagree, Gray, I think they have plenty of skills," Mari says.

"Mari?! What are you doing here?!" Lucy asked the thief.

"Let's just say the island caught my interest," Mari said.

"So, let's get going and Natsu brings Gray as well," Mari as she walks to the boat.

"Huh, why?" Natsu asked.

"If we leave him here he'll go back and get Erza," she replied, scarring the three. "Come' on we got an Island to get to."

"Can't you teleport us?" Natsu asked.

"Nope, I like to take the long road," Mari replied.

Later that night, all of them were on a man's boat sailing towards Galuna Island. Natsu was nauseated with the motions of the waves that made the boat to stir.

"I know it's too late to say this but I'm scared now," Lucy says because of the peculiar scariness that appeared to encompass the gathering as far back as they took off for the island.

"You said this after tying me up," Gray said as he was woken up twenty minutes ago and tied up. He then looks at a fisherman who has his back turned towards them as he steers the boat and keeps it moving with a Lacrima orb at the rear. "And you! Why did you agree to take us!"

The man turns his head towards them, "My name is Bobo. I used to live on that island," the man now identified as Bobo says, that last part catching the interest of the group.

"Once?" Mari asks.

"I fled from that cursed isle. Misfortune will befall you all, too. Such is the fate of those who visited the island. Can you really lift the curse?" Bobo asks, he then opens up his cloak, what the group sees startles and horrifies them. "The demon curse," Bobo says, revealing his left arm to be purple and demonic-looking.

"Mister! Your arm…!" Gray says.

"The curse? You don't mean…?" Lucy says.

Mari could only yawn as she wasn't interested in this man's story. All she cares about is whatever treasure is on that island.

"There it is," Bobo says as he spots the island. "Galuna Island."

The group turned their heads to Bobo's visual direction and off in the distance was their destination, Galuna Island as at the top of the island a bright yellow light could be seen.

"What is that? There's something glowing on the peak of the mountain," Lucy says she turns around to ask her question again only to see Bobo was no longer on the boat. "Huh? Where'd he go?!" Lucy questions in shock.

"Did he fall overboard?" Gray questions.

"We would've heard a splash if he did," Mari says.

"He disappeared when we weren't looking," Happy says.

"What's that sound?" Lucy questions as Gray turns around and become shocked by what they see

"H-Hey!" Gray yells, catching everyone else's attention as they all turn around...to see a giant wave about to smash down on top of them.

"WHAA! It's a giant wave!" Lucy cries out. "Happy, grab onto the boat and fly!"

"I can't do that!" Happy yells.

Before anybody could do anything the wave comes crashing down right on top of them, destroying the boat and sending them plummeting into the water.

~/~

The sun shines brightly with barely any clouds in the sky. "Where am I?" Lucy questions as she is the first to awaken. She manages to stand on her feet, a bit weary due to what happened to them the night before as it seems she and the others along with the remains of the boat washed ashore on the island. Natsu, Gray who is now free, and Mari who was unconscious on the sand while Happy seems to be awake as well but with his upper body stuck in the sand. A few minutes later of getting everybody sorted

"We arrived!" Natsu says joyously.

"A giant wave washed us here," Lucy says.

"Good thing we lucked out," Gray says.

"I should have transported us," Mari says.

"But what's with that man, anyway?" Lucy says. "He said something cursed."

"Don't worry about it! Let's go exploring!" Natsu said, waving his arms.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Don't you think the curse is the most important thing to worry about since we know more about this island," Lucy sweat drops. Lucy brought out the request flyer. Apparently there's an island in this village, and the village chief is the one who requested the job."

"So that's our first stop, let's go," Mari said.

"Not so fast!" Gray catching their attention.

"What do you want now? The boat is busted so you can't take us back?!" Natsu says.

"No. I'm coming with you," Gray stated, surprising the mages. "I can't let you guys beat me on the second floor and it wouldn't be fun if you got kicked out. We do this job right and Gramps has nothing to complain about it, right?" Gray says which seems to excite Natsu, Happy, and Lucy grin in excitement.

"Well let's go, and we're not stopping if you lose your clothes," Mari said as she begins to walk towards the jungle with the other four following her.

After hours of wandering in the forest, it was already nighttime, the group finally located the village, and the entire village was surrounded by very high wooden walls with spikes at the top. On the gate, the only entrance to the village was a sign 'Keep Out'.

"It's nice that we made it, but what is all this?" Gray asks.

"There's a reason they have a sign that says 'Keep Out'. They're trying to protect themselves from something or…" Mari says.

"Or what," Happy asks.

"Or they're keeping us out for our own safety," Mari said.

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Lucy says before shouting. "Excuse! Please open up!"

"Should I break it!" Natsu smirked.

"No!" Lucy denied his request.

"Who's there!" said a person on top of the wall.

"We're from the wizard guild, Fairy Tail!" Lucy yells back as everyone looks up at the two guards.

"We didn't hear that anyone accepted!"

"Uh well…" Lucy says trying to come up with a reason for that.

"There must have been mixed up the paperwork!" Gray yells.

"Show us your marks, all of you!"

Everybody showed their guild marks except for Mari.

"What about her?!" pointed out a guard.

"I'm a wizard in training and I was in luck to join these amazing wizards on their job request,"

"Then shouldn't you have one?!"

"I will once this job is done!"

There was silence before the gates were open letting the wizards and Mari into the village.

"I'm glad they bought," Mari muttered.

"It's like we're going inside a monster's mouth," Happy commented.

"Don't say things like that!" Lucy shushed him.

It seemed that the entire village was gathered right before them as in front of the gathered natives was a short man wielding a staff with a crescent moon shaped rock on its top. "I am Moka, the chief of the island village!" the village chief known as Moka said, his face covered by his cloak making his voice a little bit muffled as the group entered the village and approached the chief. "Let's get right to business!" Moka yelled as he looked back at his people. The chief along with all of the villagers removed their cloaks, the chief, men, women, and even children alike revealing to the group demonic body parts. Some had demonic arms, some had two or single horns coming out of their head, and others, including Chief Moka, had demonic arms.

"They're the same as that man on the boat," Mari says.

"Yeah," Lucy agrees.

"Those sideburns are crazy!" Natsu yells at the chief as his eyes bulge out, seeming to not even focus on the chief's demonic arm.

"No, this is not what I want you to see!" Chief Moka said. "Every living thing on this island has been cursed like this, dogs and birds as well."

"I don't want to question you, but what makes you think it's a curse?" Gray asked. "Wouldn't it be some kind of disease."

"We consulted with all the doctors, but they said no disease exists," Moka replied. "Plus, the moon's magic has something to do with us taking these forms."

"Moon magic?" Lucy asks.

"This island has absorbed moonlight since ancient times. It made the entire island shine beautifully like the moon. However, some years ago, the moon's light suddenly turned purple."

"A purple moon?"

Happy looks up and says, "Oh the moon is coming out!"

Everyone looks up to see the clouds clearing and showing the moon in bright purple.

"It's true, the moon is purple!" Lucy says in shock.

"That really gives me the creeps," Gray said.

"It's the curse. The moon's magic!" Moka says as he seems to be sweating in fear. Just then his eyes widened out as if he was in pain. Then out of nowhere, the villagers began to scream out in pain as well. Frightening the Fairy Tail wizards.

"What?!" Lucy questions. "What's happening to them?!"

As the purple moon continues to shine down on the village, all of the villagers begin changing into creatures.

"What…" Gray begins to say.

"What's going on?" Lucy says.

"The heck?" Natsu says.

"They're transforming into demons," Mari said, finishing she watched the whole village began to change forms.

All of the villagers have transformed into their curse demon form, their skin colors vary, they all look different. It seems though that they still retain their humanity as Moka and his people look at the group with a calm expression.

"I apologize for the shock" Moka, who now has purple skin with dark violet spots all over his body, blue claws for feet and hands, pointy ears and two horns sticking out of his head.

"What in the world is this?" Gray says.

"These poor people," Lucy frowned.

"You're so…" Natsu started before smiling. "You're so cool looking!"

Which takes everyone by surprise as they all stare at him, frozen in place as they cannot believe what he just said.

"Huh?"

Lucy and Gray had shock looks with their mouths hanging open in shock at what Natus says and continues to say

"I want some horns and spikes too!" Natsu fidgeted at the coolness.

"He thinks we're cool?" one of the male villagers asked.

"This is a first..." a female villager says.

"Hey, get it together they don't like being like this!" Lucy scolds Natsu.

"Seriously! Sorry, we'll help you guys then," Natsu says.

"Finally you understand," Happy said.

"Learn to read the mood," Gray scoffed.

"Anyway, as you can see, we take on the forms of demons whenever the purple moon is out," Moka says. "If this isn't a curse, what else is it?!" As the villagers began to cry over their situation. "The next morning, we'll be back to normal. However, there are some who lose their minds and never change back."

"Oh, no…" Lucy gasped.

"We've since made it a rule to kill those who transform into a mindless monster," Moka says as he looks down at the ground, the sadness in his voice continuing to grow shocking them.

"Even the ones that might turn back to normal?!" Natsu asked.

"We have to, or they kill us all! Moka said. "We try to lock them up but they break free." Moka begins to stream tears out of his eyes. "As a result… I had to kill my own son." Moka looks down at the photo of his deceased son. "My son's mind became that of a demon."

The wizards looked at Moka's photo and were shocked to see the fisherman sail them to Galuna Island.

"Th-That man…! Hus?!" Lucy looks shocked. "But yesterday we…!"

"Shh!" Gray shushes her. "Now I know why the man vanished. It's because he can't rest in peace," he says scaring Lucy.

'A ghost?' Lucy thought in shock.

"Please save this island!" Moka begged. "It's only a matter of time before we lose our minds and become vicious monsters!"

"We won't let that happen! We'll figure something out," declared Natsu.

"There is only one way to rid us of the curse," Moka says.

"How?" Mari asks.

"The moon...Please destroy the moon," Moka says.

"Well, that's out of the question," Mari said.

"B-But you have to! To stop the curse!" a villager said.

"Apparently you don't know how the moon works. It isn't up there to look pretty and change colors," Mari replied. "The idea to destroy the moon will be our back up plan, but something did catch my eye."

Mari brought out her Diendriver and her Diend card, "Henshin!" she shouted.

**KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!**

"Mari, why did you change?!" Lucy asked.

"Because there is someone who's not supposed to be here," Mari said as she brought out another Blast card.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

Mari shot a blast up in the sky then headed for the villagers. The villagers scream in shock and freeze in fear. The blast hit an individual who is still wearing a cloak and sent them stumbling back.

"Mari what the hell!" Natsu exclaimed.

Mari raises a finger for silence, "Look…" Mari pointed at the cloaked figure as they removed their cloak to reveal to be a humanoid spider.

The villagers gasped into seeing this spider humanoid and it started to speak in an unknown language.

"There is no one in this village that transforms into a spider demon," Moka said.

"That's because he's a Gurongi, an enemy of Kamen Rider Kuuga," Mari said.

"Kuuga? Isn't that what Eijiro transformed into when he first fought Erza," Lucy says as she remembers Eijiro transforming into a bug theme warrior with red body armor.

"Yeah, that's right. But if they're enemies of Kuuga what are they doing in Galuna Island!" Gray questioned.

"Who knows," Mari shrugged, as they heard a screech in the sky and looked up to see a humanoid bat flying towards them. "Another Gurongi, Natsu, Gray, take care of the bat. I'll handle the spider, Lucy and Happy watch over the villagers," she told the wizards.

They nodded as they went to their respective job.

Mari brought out two KamenRide Cards and inserted it into her gun.

**KAMEN RIDE: GARREN! KAIXA!**

Mari shot forward summoning Kamen Rider Garren and Kamen Rider Kaixa who both brought out their respective guns and started shooting at Zu-Gumun-Ba. The Gurongi dodge their shots and try to hit them with its web.

Gray and Natsu tried to take down Zu-Gooma-Gu but the bat kept dodging their magic.

"Natsu, I'm going to hit it with my ice arrows and I want you to hit burn it to a crisp when it hits the ground," Gray told him.

"I don't need your help!" Natsu exclaimed as he tried to hit the Gurongi again. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu tried to punch at Gumun-Ba but missed.

"That idiot," Gray mumbled as he raised his hand. "ICE-MAKE ARROWS!" So many ices made arrows flew to Gooma-Gu who was dodging the quick arrows but only to have the wing hit and crash-landed to the ground. "Now Natsu!" Gray shouted.

"Ha finally! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu shouted as he let a large quantity of fire out of his mouth burning the Gurongi and sending him to a fiery explosion! "Haha, I got him!"

Mari saw Gumun-Ba wearing out and she brought out another AttackRide Card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DIEND!**

Nine rings of cards showing the previous nine Heisei Riders appear then Garren and Kaixa were sucked into a ring of cards as they turned into Rider Cards. Mari then fires a green and black beam through them and into Gumun-Ba, destroying him.

"Good job guys," Mari congratulated them as she de-henshin.

"Thank you, we had no idea how they got inside the village," Moka says.

"It was no problem," Mari gave the chief a reassuring smile.

"Do you think it was the Narutaki guy again?" Lucy asked.

"Who knows," Mari shrugged. "Let's grab some sleep and settle this in the morning."

"Well, if you follow me I can guide you to a room," Moka says as he begins to guide the group to their sleeping quarters.

**AN: Here you go sorry for taking so long I don't have any excuses. Also If you follow my AR Ideas of Kamen Rider, I will upload a new chapter 9/7 afternoon or 9/8 morning. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider and belong to their respective owners.**

Mari and the Fairy Tail mages were now in a room that villagers provided for them.

"The more I look at it, the creepier the moon seems," Happy says as he looks out the window.

"Happy. Hurry and shut the window," Lucy told him. "You heard the village chief. We'll wind up as demons too if we're exposed to the moonlight for too long."

"Man, what a tall order," Natsu groaned.

"Asking us to destroy the moon is a bit much," Gray said.

"I'm not even sure how many punches I'd take!" Natsu said with a serious face.

"You want to try it?!" Gray was shocked at Natsu's words.

"Natsu, I know you're not the smartest person in Fiore, but do you understand the effect it would cause if there's no moon," Mari said.

"No light?" Natsu tilted his head.

"Well there's that but you'll be killing everybody in Earthland," Mari answered him.

"What?! Really?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yes, Natsu, the moon creates the ocean's tide so it will affect sea creatures which Happy loves to eat so much," Mari explained.

"Oh, no!" Happy gasped.

"Yeah, and other stuff that your brain won't get will, unfortunately, affect us people who live on land. The upside with no moon all you can see is stars in the night," Mari jokes.

"I rather have a bright moon than no moon," Lucy said.

"We'll make it a last resort, either way not my world, not my problem," Mari shrugged.

"Do you have to say that?" Gray asked her, only to receive a shrug.

"Does it matter? Let's just get some shut-eye and we'll find the cause of the cursed moon in the morning," Mari said.

Everyone agreed and went to sleep.

~/~

This morning, Mari and wizards went out to search for the cause of the cursed moon.

"It's too early," Natsu whined.

"It's crazy early in the morning," Gray complained.

"Who are you blaming for not being able to sleep?!" Lucy says as she was the one who had a terrible sleep.

"Makes me glad I'm a heavy sleeper," Mari said.

"Well, lucky you," Lucy groans. "Okay, let's put our energy into this and get going!"

"Aye," Natsu, Gray, and Happy groan.

"Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation!" Lucy says as she summons Horologium to once again ride in.

The group set out to investigate the rest of the island, hoping to find something that could be the real cause of the curse.

"You think we can really lift the curse without destroying the moon?" Natsu asks.

"Well, what other choice do we have?" Gray says. "Even if we could destroy it, it's a bad idea! We wouldn't have a moon-viewing festival anymore!"

"That's true! We'd never eat the limited-time-only "Fairy Tail Moon-View Steak" again?" Natsu is now concerned about whatever this was.

"I don't know what I'd do if my favorite Moon-View Salted Fish was gone…" Happy said.

"Hey, you two! I don't know what you're blabbing about, but keep it down will you?"...she says" Horologium says.

"Walk on your own," Natsu says.

"Hey, can you really use Celestial Spirits like that?" Gray asks.

"We're going up against a curse here you know. It's scary when it's something ephemeral."...she says," Horologium translates to the others.

"That's what I call an S class quest! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yells out.

"I'll freeze that curse up no prob! Nothing to be scared of," Gray said.

"Let's hurry so I find that treasure!" Mari said.

"You guys really are idiots, well except for Mari."...she says" Horologium translated again.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

As the group continues walking, the ground around them begins to shake as what sounds like massive feet stomping the ground comes behind them, making the group turn around "What's that?" Natsu questions. Upon seeing what's behind them, Natsu, Gray, and Mari scream out in shock as their eyes go blank. Behind them appears to be a very large rat with turquoise colored fur and wears a black corset-style top with pink frilly edges, a white lace headband, and a red ribbon on its chest.

"W-What the heck?!" Natsu questions.

"It's huge!" Gray yells.

"It's a giant rat!" Mari shouted.

" 'Hurry up and get it guys!' she says."

"Henshin!" Mari said as she transforms into Diend

**KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!**

The giant rat then rears its head back as if prepared to do something, "Ice-Make Shield!" Gray yells as he summons a wall of ice in front of the group, just as the rat breathes out a stream of green-colored clouds that surrounds the group. This, however, turns out to be gas that smells really, really bad as the exposed Riders, Natsu, and Gray yell out in disgust.

"What the hell is this crap?!" Mari yells as she brings out more Rider Cards.

**KAMEN RIDE: PSYGA!**

"It's showtime!" Psyga said after he was summoned. He then flies up with his jetpack and starts firing on the giant rat.

"Hey, what's the matter? Wait, when did you get here? Aye!" they say." as now Happy is inside Horologium with Lucy. Horologium seems to also not be able to handle the smell of the gas as he disappears, exposing Lucy and Happy to the gas now. "Eww!" The two cry out as they cover their noses.

Does this seem to amuse the giant rat as it begins to laugh?

"A mouse?" Lucy says.

"More like a rat." Mari corrects.

"Natsu's down!" Gray says while he and everyone else is alright, Natsu seems to be knocked down to his knees from the smell.

"He's got a strong sense of smell." Happy said.

"And after getting a strong whiff of that it's no wonder he's down," Mari says.

The giant rat approaches the group and raises an eyebrow at them. "Runaway!" Natsu yells as he is now up and running alongside the others, away from the giant rat that is now chasing them. As the giant rat continues to chase them, it breathes even more of its bad gas at the group, driving them farther and farther into the forest.

Psyga kept firing at the giant rat which the bullets were blocking its view. "Gray! Psyga is blinding it, making the floor slippery!" Mari shouted at him.

Gray nodded and turned around "Ice-Make Floor!" Gray yells as he sends a blast of ice magic to the ground, freezing the ground beneath him as it then travels forward towards the giant rat, eventually freezing the ground just as the giant rat takes another step forward causing it to slip and fall onto its back.

"You guys should have done that from the start!" Natsu said as he and the others were relieved to have the giant rat down.

"Quit complaining!" Gray yells annoyed.

As Lucy breathes a sigh of relief, she looks to her right and notices what looks like a temple, "Look, there's some kind of building. Let's go in there while we have the chance." Lucy says to the others.

"Beat it up while we have the chance!" Natsu and Gray, as they both are started kicking and punching on the downed rat who had tears streaming down its face and bruise marks all over its face.

"Guys…" Lucy says quietly with a sweatdrop.

~/~

Inside the Temple of the Moon, the group now stands inside the entrance to the Temple, the inside seems to be in ruins as support pillars are destroyed and rubble litters the ground all over.

"Quite large," Lucy says.

"It's falling apart," Natsu pointed it out.

"What era is this thing from?" Gray questions.

"Watch your step, this place beats up pretty badly. No telling if the entire ground is still stable," Mari says. "Usually where there's a temple. There's an artifact that could potentially be cursed," she added.

Natsu looks up at one of the walls and notices a carving of a red crescent-shaped moon. "What?"

"The moon huh?" Gray says noticing it too.

"The island was originally called "The Island of the Moon"," Gray says reading the text on the wall.

"Island of the Moon, the moon's curse, moon symbols...these ruins are really suspicious," Lucy says.

"Wonder if any of the villagers know about this place? They didn't exactly say anything about it," Mari wondered.

"Whatever the case, this place is in really horrible shape," Natsu says as he walks a few feet away from the others and begins stomping the ground. "Is this floor even safe?" Natsu questions.

"Hey, stop that!" Lucy says.

"If it isn't then you're sure as hell about to prove it!" Mari shouted as at that moment Natsu's leg busts through the floor, Natsu's eyes widen in shock at what he just did as then the ground underneath the others also gives away, sending the group falling down into what appears to be an underground cavern.

"Natsu you idiot! Look what you did!" Gray yells.

"This is why you don't mess with old ruins!" Mari said. "This is advice coming from a treasure hunter."

Eventually, the group hit the ground and is buried under a large pile of rocks. Natsu and the others break free virtually unharmed, "Everyone alright?" Natsu asks frantically.

"No, not at all thanks to you!" Lucy says in anger.

"Why can't you think before destroying things, you idiot!" Gray also angered.

"If the place is falling apart, don't just start stomping on the ground as hard as you can!" Mari shouts.

The group looked up to see that they really did fall a long way down.

"Happy, can you fly up with everyone?" Lucy asks.

"I can't…" Happy said.

"Underground ruins huh?" Gray says.

"It's a secret cave!" Natsu yells in excitement.

"Well, whether we like it or not, without Natsu we never would've found this place," Mari sighs.

"We're here and all, so let's go exploring!" Natsu says as he begins running down a cavern hallway.

"That's enough running amuck out of you!" Gray yells at Natsu who is already long gone.

Mari sweeps off the dirt on his clothing, "Well, no point in sticking around here, so let's just head in the same direction he did."

Giving chase after Natsu, it is not long till the others come into an even bigger cavern which seems to be very cold for some reason as even cold fog can be seen floating above the ground. The group then hears what sounds like Natsu gasping in shock, "Natsu?" Lucy looked worried.

"What's the matter?" Gray asks as they then spot Natsu frozen in place looking up at something.

"What is this?" Natsu questions.

Looking at where Natsu is, everyone gasps in complete shock at what they see, a massive and evil-looking monster, frozen in ice, Gray, however, seems to be shocked the most, as if he knew what the thing was. "This is…" Natsu says.

Sweat and fear are now running through the entire group.

"Now this is getting interesting," Mari said.

"Deliora!" Gray shouted.

"You're joking...Why is Deliora here?" Gray wonders aloud as he takes a few steps towards the frozen monster. "I can't believe this! There's no way it'd be in a place like this!" Gray yells out.

"You know this thing?" Natsu asks as he and the others approach Gray who is still in shock.

"It's... It's…" Is all Gray can say as he looks down at the ground. Everyone could clearly see the fear in his eyes.

"Gray, calm down!" Lucy tried to keep him cool.

Gray looks up at the monster once again, still at a loss for words.

"Seeing your reaction you know what this "Deloria" is," Mari said.

"It's a Demon of Destruction," Gray says.

"Demon of Construction?" Natsu questions.

"Destruction," Happy correcting him.

"Demon of Destruction, huh?" Mari says.

"It looks exactly the same as back then. What the hell happened?" Gray questions.

Lucy all of a sudden begins to hear footsteps coming from behind them down the hallway. The others notice it too and quickly hide behind some large rocks as then two people come into view. One of them is a short, slim man with extremely bushy, squared black eyebrows, bright blue hair that is arranged in a number of spikes pointing straight upwards, and wearing a green coat that reaches down to his knees and dark loose pants. The other, was a lean-built mildly muscular young man of average height with distinctive animal features such as canine ears, small dark nose, and a lower face which is colored differently from the rest of his body, bearing a resemblance to a canine muzzler, with shoulder-length brown hair and wearing nothing but extremely loose blue pants, a red collar with hollow studs, and dark shoes.

"You heard people's voices around here?" The man with the weird eyebrows questions with a smug look on his face as he has his hands behind his back, the other growling literally like a dog in response as he holds his stomach.

"It's daytime. I'm sleepy."

"Toby, you got soaking in the Moon Drip? You got like ears and stuff!" the man calmly says.

"No! These are decorations! Get it through your head!" The man-dog looking person known as Toby yells out for no reason in anger as it almost sounds like he's barking as he says the words.

"Just teasing you, baka."

"Yuka, you're so mean," Toby says to his pal Yuka.

"Moon drip?" Lucy questions upon hearing that word. "Are they talking about the curse?"

The group then noticed a third person enter the room, a girl with pink hair tied in pigtails, rather large...assets...with a curvaceous body, wearing a choker tied into a ribbon, a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals. "Yuka-san, Toby-san. I bring sad news." The girl says in a sad voice.

"Sherry," Yuka greeted.

"Someone beat up angelica," Sherry says.

"It's just a dumb rat! Don't give it a fancy name!" Toby once again yells for no reason.

"She is not a rat! Angelica is a hunter that races through the darkness...And...love!" Sherry says as a pink heart with the word 'love' appears beside her head.

"Talk about a serious weirdo. Especially with that last thing, she said," Lucy says with wide eyes and pupils.

"This whole world is full of weirdos," Mari commented.

"They're not from this island. They smell different," Natsu says.

"The chief didn't say anything else about other visitors," Mari added.

"And they don't seem to be cursed, either," Happy said.

"Intruders, huh?" Yuka says freaking some of the group out.

"And just when the moon's light is nearly gathered, too. How said," Sherry says. "Let us get rid of these intruders before the Reitei-sama hears of this. Yes, before the moon shows itself..."

"Yeah," Yuka agrees as Toby just growls.

"You are right, Sherry," A new voice said.

The three stiffed on the sound of the voice as their footsteps came closer. It was a tall white armored man with an extended left horn, a blade attached to his right arm, and a small cape extending from his left shoulder. This Kamen Rider Mirage Agito.

"Shouichi! I was just saying that we need to get rid of the intruders before Reitei-sama figures it out," Sherry nervously said.

"Narutaki did say Decade would arrive, that's why he left me with you," Shouichi said.

"The one he called a demon, that Decade?" Yuka asked.

"Yes, and his death will bring a gloriously new era, not for my world but also yours and many more as well," Shouichi said. "For now go to Gills and search for any of the intruders."

The three nodded and ran off to find the Gills and search for the intruders.

Shouichi stayed and he looked at the pile of rocks, "You can come out now," Shouichi called them out.

Behind the rocks came Mari still in her Diend suit pointing her Diend Gun at Shouichi. "Shouichi Maguchi, nice to meet you," Mari greeted.

"Diend... Narutaki also said you would show up looking for treasure. Well, there's no treasure here so leave!" Shouichi told her.

"I would but you being here kind of ruins my plans, so how about this..." Mari took out two cards and inserted them into her Diendriver.

**KAMEN RIDE: G3! G4!**

Kamen Rider G3 and G4 were summoned.

"... I destroy you and I find my treasure," Mari as she charged towards Shouichi with the G-Units following behind her

Behind the rock, the three Fairy Tail Wizards stand up from their hiding spot.

"Mari was nice enough to distract the Kamen Rider. We should get out of here now!" Lucy says.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Shouldn't we follow the other three, catch 'em and make 'em answer questions?" Natsu asks.

"Not yet. Let's look around a bit more," Lucy says. "Mari did give us time."

"This has gotten kind of complicated," Natsu says.

"I wonder who this Reitei-sama person is?" Happy questions.

"Why the heck did they bring Deliora here? And how did they find where it was sealed, anyway?" Gray questions.

"The place he was sealed?" Lucy asks.

"This thing was sealed in an iceberg in a northern continent. An immortal demon that ran ravaged the Isvan region ten years ago. Master Ur, the one who taught me magic, gave her life to seal away! I don't know what it has to do with the island's curse, but it doesn't belong here!" Gray says in anger as his right hand becomes enveloped in cold air. "Who the hell is this Reitei? You'll have hell to pay if you tarnish Ur's name!"

**AN: Here the chapter sorry for the wait, my eyes hurt from looking at the screen but I can't look away, so many videos to watch and other fanfics to read. I know it's not much but I have no excuse. I'm sorry this is the second fic I had to finish in one day. But tell me what you truly think, so say mean things to me, (That's the racists or sexists) I accept them.**

**Also, the guest who told the complete thing and to google it, no it looks gross on Decade, it's different when it's cards and not statues. And you don't get how Diend Complete form works, gekijouban means movie version, and they were all evil movie Riders. So Wiseman, Kamuro, Lupin, Specter, Rogue, and Woz don't count and I'm not replacing Arc with Rey, But I am replacing Skull with Eternal. But for this arc I think I might use secondary Riders but which one G3-Ixa or Accel to Cross-Z. Also, Decade won't have a complete form yet.**

**And ThunderFlameKnight, I'll think about the love quarrel. But for right now I'm treating them as brother and sister duo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider and belong to their respective owners.**

"Deliora…" Gray muttered, "I still don't get what the hell anyone would ever want with the likes of that thing, and how the hell were they ever even able to find it?"

"Was it sealed somewhere?" asked Lucy.

"This thing was sealed in a glacier on the northern continent. An immortal demon that ran rampant ten years ago in the land of Isvan. The demon who Ur, the wizard who taught me magic, gave her life to seal away! I don't know what connection it has to the curse on this island, but this thing should never be here!" Gray says in anger as his right hand becomes enveloped in cold air. "Who the hell is this Reitei person? I ain't gonna let you get away with throwing dirt on Ur's name!"

"So this is the monster you master sealed away?"

"There's no doubt about it, I could never forget the face of that thing," Gray gritted his teeth.

"You're saying it was brought here from the northern continent?" Happy asked.

Lucy asked a question as well, "Could this demon be the cause of the island's curse?"

"It's possible. This demon is still alive and all…"

"All right!" Natsu promptly summoned a ball of fire "How about I give it a beat down of my own!"

"Natsu, why does brute force the only solution you can think of?" Lucy said dryly.

"Just watch!" Natsu grins but before he could do anything a fist to the face from Gray, sends him crashing to the ground.

"Gray punch Natsu!" Happy shock.

"Though that's nothing out of the ordinary!" Lucy looked shocked as well.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" Natsu shouted but shut his mouth as he saw Gray's face.

"Stay away from that ice, fire wizard!" Gray let out an outright snarl "If that ice melts and Deliora wakes up, no one will be able to stop it!"

"What?! You really think it'd be that easy to melt?" Natsu questions the ice wizard.

"...I guess not."

"Are you okay?" Lucy asks Gray.

Lucy made their way over to Gray "Hey are you alright?"

"Hey! That punch was for nothing, then! Man, you're violent!"

"You're one to talk!" Happy chipped in.

Gray let out a sigh "My master Ur cast a spell called the Iced Shell on this demon. It encloses it in unmeltable ice. Not even the most powerful flames can melt it. So why would they bring it here if they knew that?"

"Well, maybe they don't know," Lucy offered "They might have brought it here to try and melt it somehow."

"For what, though?!" Gray's sharp and angry tone left Lucy considerably freaked out.

"I-I don't know," Lucy looked scared.

"This is too much. Who would bring Deliora here, and why?"

"That's obvious," was Natsu's simple response "We go join Mari and beat those guys for answers."

"No, we're gonna stay here and wait here," Gray said.

"For what?" Happy asked.

"For the moon to come out," he answered.

"The moon?! But it's the middle of the afternoon! No way, I'll die of boredom!" Natsu hating that idea. "I still think we should join Mari!"

Lucy looks at Gray, "Gray, what is this really about?"

"I have a feeling that the curse on this island and Deliora are something to do with the moon. They said something about, "Moonlight being fully gathered soon," too," Gray remembering what the villagers said.

"That's right. I'm also curious about what they're up to…"

"Like hell, I'm waiting here! I'm going after them!" Natsu exploded in a comical fashion, followed by him dropping to the ground snoring.

"...That was fast."

"Aye!"

After waiting quickly turned out to be extremely slow going.

Lucy looked down at the snoring form of Natsu "Sheesh, he acts purely on instinct, doesn't he?"

Happy nodded, "Aye, that's how Natsu is."

"In a way I'm jealous," she glanced over at Gray.

Gray sat close to Deliora, brooding over past memories 'Ur… back then I was always way too reckless and impatient, I let my obsession cloud my judgment.'

~/~

Mari was fighting off Mirage Agito with G3 and G4. The two G-Series fought off Mirage Agito.

"You think these two can beat me?" Shouichi easily blocks the two Riders' fists. He pushed them back and the blade from his right arm began to glow; he then struck down the two summoned Riders destroying them. "Now it's time to end you."

Mari and Shouichi charged at each other with Mari trying to hit him with her gun but only to be blocked by his right arm's blade. Shouichi tried to strike Diend down but she blocked his blade with her Diendriver.

They finally end the fight with Mirage Agito's blade by her neck and Diend's gun lock on his head.

"How about we call a truce," Mari said.

"Why should I?" Shouichi asked.

"I truly want to see what you and your group does," Mari says.

"Hmph…" Shouichi glares under his helmet as he lowers his arm with Mari doing the same. "Won't your friends see this as a betrayal?"

"They're not my friends."

"And Decade?"

"Well, Eijiro is fun to hang out with but we're not friends. I like to think we're rivals who would always go against each other. We only help each other when things get interesting," Mari explained. "So let me in your little club."

~/~

"I wonder how Mari is doing, just waiting around is boring after all. Wait, I know!" Lucy pulled out a silver Celestial Key "Open up, Gate of the Harp! Lyra!" and she used the key to open the gate.

From within said gate emerged what looked like a young girl with a harp "Hey! It's been a while, Lucy!" Lyra waved eagerly

"Hi, Lyra."

"Geez, you never summon me anymore? It's not fair, I want to contribute more of my services to you. Lucy, you're such a meanie."

"Meanie huh? But I can only summon you three days a month," Lucy says.

"What? Is that true?" Lyra looked shocked.

"Another weirdo shows up," Happy muttered.

"Well, what song do you want me to hear today?" The spirit asked.

"Anything is fine, I'll leave it to you," Lucy assured her.

"I want a song about fish!" Happy request.

"Alright! I'll play something suitable!"

"Lyra sings beautifully," Lucy commented.

"Mira's good too. And she sings me songs about fish," Happy says.

Sure enough, Lyra began to sing as she played her harp, quickly soothing the others "Words are born into the air, and quickly fade out in the wind. But they find their way inside you, where they live on forevermore. When the skies are dark and full of rain, look inside your heart. Light, so warm and all aglow, shining just like the sun. You can see just how much you've grown, how strong you are. A path will open up to you, and it starts from the day that you first heard those words."

While soothing to some, the lyrics forced Gray to further reminisce about his time when he was training under as a kid, and a single tear flowed down his cheek 'Ur…'

Lucy was quick to notice this "H-Hey... Gray?"

"Huh, what is it?"

"Lyra specializes in singing songs that reflect on the person's heart, but..." Lucy says.

"He was crying," Happy said.

"No, I wasn't."

"Lyra, sing a happier song," Lucy told her.

"You should've said that in the first place."

"I think we should just skip the song." Gray muttered, "What if someone comes along?"

More time passed, and everyone else had fallen asleep, at least until a tremor caused the cave to start shaking.

Gray and the others were quickly woken by said tremors.

"What's going on?"

"Is it no time already?!"

They soon glanced up to see a beam of light shining down from the ceiling.

"Light is shining down!" Lucy exclaimed.

"From the ceiling!" Natsu shouted as well.

"Violet light? It must be moonlight!" proclaimed Gray. "It's shining on Deliora, and I don't think that's a coincidence."

"It can't be a coincidence!" Natsu says.

"Let's go, we've gotta find out where the hell this light is coming from," Gray said as they all rushed off.

~/~

It didn't take Gray and the others long to get back to where they were before in the old temple and discovered the magic circle summoning the moonlight.

"A magic circle spreading over the center of ruins?"

"It's further up!" Natsu took the lead on the next charge as they made their way up the stairs and out into an area with an open night sky.

What they found was what looked like a number of cultists chanting over the beam of moonlight raining down on the temple, "Zeram… sem… Dialuna!"

Natsu and the others quickly hid "What the hell are they doing?"

"Kupplear Kulrakar Zeram… sem… Dialuna!"

"The moon!"

"Are they really collecting the light from the moon?" Natsu asked.

"What are they trying to achieve by shining the Deliora?" Lucy asks.

"That's a chant Belianese, Moon Drip," Lyra explained.

"You're still here?" Lucy is surprised to see Lyra still here.

"I see. That's what this is about," Lyra at the chanters.

"What? What is it?" Lucy asks her.

"They're trying to resurrect the demon with the Moon Drip!"

"What?!" Gray let out an outright snarl "But they can't, Iced Shell is ice that can't be melted!"

"Moon Drip is the magic that can melt it. The collective magic of the moon has the power to dispel any magic."

"No way!" Happy looking scared.

"Those idiots, they've never even seen the horror Deliora is really capable of!"

"I think this means that what the villagers believe is a curse on them might actually be side effects of the Moon Drip, concentrated moon energy can contaminate one's body. The people in the village must have been exposed to way too much of it."

"Damn them! I'll make them pay for that!" Natsu let out a snarl and prepared to charge at them, only to be stopped by Lucy grabbing him by the shoulder. "Why did you stop me?"

"Someone else is coming this way," Lucy pointed at the new arrivals.

Sure enough, a new figure appeared on the scene clad in a cloak with a metal helmet that concealed his face, followed by Yuka, Toby, Sherry, a man wearing white clothes, a green with red tentacles and sharp claws armored man/monster, and Mari who looks unharmed! "Do the three of you have anything to inform me of?"

"Other than being such a waste of a day, no." Yuka grumbled to himself "I lost so much precious sleep for nothing, Shuichi told us to search for those intruders but never found any trace of any of them."

"Maybe there weren't any!" Toby barked. "But he did get one of them."

"I like to say I'm making an alliance," Mari says.

"Why should I agree to that?" the masked man asked.

"The more the merrier right?"

"If you wanted an alliance then you should tell us where your friends are."

"I don't know," Mari shrugged. "They probably got scared of the monster and ran back to the village."

Sherry glanced over at the masked figure "It's saddening Reitei-sama. These unknown intruders escaped, I can express my love like this."

The Reitei frowned "Hmm."

Natsu and the others studied him from afar "So that's Reitei? Look at that bastard, he's trying to act all high and mighty while wearing that stupid looking mask."

"And Mari seems to not tell them who and where we are," Lucy said. "Phew for a second I thought she betrayed us."

Reita glanced over at Sherry "So tell me, has Deliora been revived yet?"

"Not yet, it should be either later tonight or tomorrow," Sherry told him.

"I see."

"Which one is it?!" Toby barked.

"My time has almost come upon us, as for the intruders, I do not want them to interfere with our progress."

"The villagers are the only people who should be on this island," Sherry noted.

"Go and destroy the village."

"Stop it!" a voice shouted.

Everyone looks to see Gills as he looks at them and before everyone eyes, he changes back to his human form much to the surprise of Lucy and Natsu.

"You can't do this!" the man shouted.

"Hiroki, it seems you broke out of my control," Shouichi says as he raised his hand at Hiroki.

Hiroki clutches his head screaming in pain and changes back to Gills.

"Wow, so you can control Gills? Never saw an Agito do that," Mari looked impressed.

"Does bastards?!" Natsu let out a quiet snarl "But the villagers didn't have anything to do with this, and they're controlling that guy like he is some kind of pet."

"It's true I don't want any bloodshed, though…" Reita says.

Gray was left frozen in place, staring at the Reita in true horror "That voice… it can't be…"

"I had it!" Natsu bolted out of his hiding place and let out a roar and a blast of fire "We're the ones who came to interfere! We're not gonna let you hurt those innocent villagers!"

"So much for the element of surprise," Lucy muttered, "I guess that means there's no turning back now is there?"

"What a rowdy bunch they can never stay quiet," Mari sighs on Natsu's action.

Sherry focused her gaze on the guild mark on Natsu's shoulder "That mark, they're from the Fairy Tail."

"I see," Yuka noted, "The villagers must have gone to one of the magical guilds for help."

"It won't help them at all," Shouichi said.

"Shouichi is right, just go and eradicate the village," Reita repeated his order "Those who interfere or plot against me are my enemies."

"Bullshit!" Gray and Natsu both charged at him in a rage "I'll stop this crazy bullshit ritual right now!" he quickly attacked with a blast of ice.

The Reita dodged the attack with ease and countered with a blast of ice of his own, canceling out Gray's attack in the process.

"He's an Ice Mage too?!" Lucy and Happy looked shocked.

"Lyon…" Gray let out an outright snarl "You bastard… Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Humph, how long has it been Gray?"

"What's the meaning of this, why the hell would you revive Deliora of all things?" Gray questioned him.

"To think that you were one of the wizards the villagers called for. Did you come here knowingly?" Reita says. "Or is it a mere coincidence?"

"You know him, Reita Lyon?" asked Yuka.

"Just go, I can handle this on my own."

"Yes sir!" and so they left.

"Hey, get back here dammit!" Natsu charged after them in a comical rage.

"Natsu you idiot, don't go near him!" Gray barked, but he was ignored.

Reita quickly used an ice spell to trap Natsu in a block of ice, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Natsu!"

"Happy, get Lucy out of here!" Gray ordered

"Aye!" with that Happy grabbed Lucy and flew away.

Gray took the opportunity to attack Lyon with a blast of ice, only for it to be countered by Lyon's ice shield.

Natsu, on the other hand, was trapped in a block of ice "Dammit I can't move!"

Lucy looked down at Natsu's comically frozen form "Happy are you going to abandoned Natsu?"

"He was hit with a type of ice magic that instantly freezes the air, if we'd stayed we would've ended up frozen too."

"But at this rate, Natsu…"

"But we have to save the village!" Happy had tears brimming in his eyes "Who's gonna do that if we've all been turned into ice?"

"I'm sorry… You must be suffering by not helping Natsu, aren't you?" Lucy smiles at Happy. "I'm sure Natsu will be fine! No ice can hold the Salamander?

"Aye!"

~/~

Lyon looked down on Gray and Natsu "So you created a diversion for the girl and cat to escape? Well whatever, those two can't possibly stop Sherry and the others."

Natsu snarled, "Don't underestimate the power of wizards from Fairy Tail! Now!"

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Gray promptly dealt Natsu a swift kick, sending him tumbling down the side of the temple.

"Hey dammit, Gray, what the hell is a big idea?!" and then Natsu completely tumbled off the scene.

"Shouichi killed the Fire Mage," Lyon said.

"Don't order me around but I'll kill the kid," Shouichi replied. "Gills follow."

Gills followed Shouichi and they were about to head down the hill before shots were fired in front of them. They saw it was Mari.

"Can't let you do that," Mari wagged her finger. "I need these mages to help me find treasure."

"There is no treasure!" Lyon said.

"Oh I know, I know everything before even arriving at this island," Mari smirked.

"Mari, what are you talking about?" Gray asked her.

"That's a secret," Mari pulled out her Rider Card and inserted it into her gun.

**KAMEN RIDE:**

Gills charges towards not waiting for her to transform.

"Henshin!"

**DIEND!**

The barcodes of Diend's helmet hit Gill, sending him back. Shouichi glares as he summons his Alter Ring.

Shouichi did a stance before shouting "Henshin!" Shouichi pressed both buttons from his belt's sides transforming him into Mirage Agito.

Mirage Agito and Gills charged at Diend as she charged at them as well.

_'Mari, what is your goal?'_ Gray thought before turning back to face Lyon. "Now it's just you and me."

"I see you're as reckless as ever," Lyon noted, "You knew I would explode the ice didn't you?"

"You and I both know that with one spell you could blow that ice up and him with it."

"It's a clever move to kick him out of my magic's range."

"I don't understand why you're trying to pull this superior act with me, Lyon, you're not Ur's student anymore!"

"Neither are you, Gray," Lyon removed his helmet, revealing his head of white spiky hair "Ur is no longer of this world."

"She gave her life to seal away Deloria! Don't destroy Ur's legacy!" Gray to reason with him.

"Don't amend your memories. We both know you're the one who killed Ur," Lyon said. "How dare you live on so brazenly, Gray."

~/~

Natsu pulled himself out of the ground in a comical rage "Gray you bastard, I swear you're gonna pay for this." He quickly tried to melt the ice using his flames, only to quickly run into a problem "But what's with this ice? Even my fire can't melt it. Dammit I have to hurry to the village." he tried that, but quickly ran into a problem in the form of his arms, legs, and head being the only things free of the large chunk of ice "Dammit, it's hard to run like this!"

~/~

The battle between Gray and Lyon had begun, weapon-based Ice-Make magic against animal-based Ice-Make magic, but after a lengthy battle Lyon ended up coming out as the victor between the two.

~/~

Mari was fighting off Shouichi and Gills. She learned Gill's name Hiroki and if she knows her history about the Heisei Riders and their A.R. Worlds then like Ashikawa, Hiroki should have been Agito. She does not give speeches and help Riders out from their situations, that's more of Decade's job. She's a treasure hunter and she knows she'll be using one of her valuable treasures to destroy the damn Deloria.

~/~

Meanwhile, off the coast of the island, two people were riding a watercraft. It was Eijiro and Erza. Eijiro as Decade was driving the HardSplasher, Kamen Rider W's HardBoilder combination.

Eijiro glanced back to see Erza holding on to him tight who still had an angry glare on her face.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," Eijiro says. "You okay?"

"I'm good," Erza replied. "And you were right this is faster than the pirate ship."

"Told you, and I'm pretty sure I'd save those pirates from broken bones and pissing themselves," Eijiro jokes.

"Ha that's probably true," Erza smiled. "Eijiro, why didn't you join Gray to help him bring Natsu, Lucy and back?"

"It seemed like a hassle for two people to bring them back," Eijiro said. "But I didn't think Gray would join them. Do you think you got into a huge mess?"

"Knowing Natsu, I'm sure whatever is happening in that island won't look as bad when I get my hand on him," Erza frowned. "He should have known what would happen if he broke the rules."

"Thanks for letting me join," Eijiro says.

"I know you won't cause too much trouble," Erza smiled.

"You make it sound like we've been friends for years," Eijiro smiled back. "Now let's go get our idiots back." He says as he speeds up the vehicle and heads for the cursed island.


End file.
